Affairs of the Heart
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Prompt from twitter follower @littleginge99. Jane is having problems with her 'relationship' with Casey. Rated M for language and rizzles - some chapters NSFW!. *i own nothing!* CHAPTER 39 UP! FINAL CHAPTER EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is another prompt given to me by a twitter follower LittleGinge99. you can find me on twitter, tumblr, facebook and at my blog which u can find if u search my username on the net so feel free to drop me prompts, reviews, messages, hell even hate mail (i like getting mail!)**_

_**Also the Rizzles fanfic awards are still recieving nominations until the end of the month so if you like where this is heading please nominate it or any of my other stories :)**_

* * *

Jane was pacing around the morgue alternating between chewing on her thumb and twirling her hair around her index finger. Maura sighed at the sight of her restless best friend, it had been like this for a week now; Casey refused to see or talk to her but that did nothing but seemingly provide a challenge for the stubborn detective. Maura hated to see the brunette upset but she was getting to the end of her tether; Jane wouldn't go and confront him so instead she just moped about the place. "That's a sign of sexual frustration."

Jane growled at the know it all medical examiner who wasn't even looking at her, instead she was bent over peering into a stomach like it was a bargain bin at a designer clothes store. "Yes, thank you." The ME didn't blink at Jane's standard short reply. Jane huffed irritably but Maura still didn't look up from the pile of gross on the table. Jane bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep her temper in check, she stamped her foot a little and waited for Maura to respond. She didn't. "Well?!"

Maura sighed slowly and closed her eyes before looking up at the slightly flushed detective who was standing with her hands on her hips. "Well what Jane?"

"What do I do?!"

Jane threw her arms up in the air as if it were apparent what she was referring to. "Well, based on the evidence I would strongly suggest that you go back to the scene and examine the garbage for evidence of the lasagne." Jane blinked at the medical examiner as if she were talking another language. "Of course I cannot confirm the cause of death until the tox screen comes back but I do believe that these crystals of cyanide may have proved rather fatal." Jane's face had dropped from stunned to now looking rather incensed. Maura cleared her throat "Do I infer from your expression that you are not asking about the case?"

Jane chewed on her cheek for a moment longer while she waited for her irritation to soothe; it was no good snapping at Maura, she would either get upset or get just as snippy back, both of which seemed to end with Jane offering gifts of soy latte or fudge clusters to keep the peace. "About Casey."

There was a definite undercurrent of annoyance in Jane's voice and Maura had to tread carefully; the last thing she needed was the Rizzoli She-Hulk on the war path, not only was it highly unconducive to their work when Jane was on a personal rampage but it also made everybody around her tense, nervous and it often fell to Maura to be the one to calm the beast. "Well, considering your increasingly tense and volatile temperament I would suggest some sexual release. Not only will it ease the tension your body is feeling but also by releasing endorphins it will help cheer you up. It can often help to clear the mind also, helping you think more clearly and perhaps help you talk to him."

Jane was pretty certain she was about to implode. "Really! You don't say?!"

Maura, as per usual, didn't catch the sarcastic undertone to Jane's voice and continued her prescription. "Well yes! It would also help with your sleep deprivation, I have noticed you are suffering from minor periorbital puffiness. Did you know that during the anticipation of a sexual climax Dopamine is on the rise. After the climax, the calming hormones oxytocin and endorphins are released, helping us to sleep and-"

"Stop!" Jane glared at the medical examiner who blinked at her innocently like she couldn't imagine what she had done wrong. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Maura opened her mouth to question Jane's statement;_ if she didn't want to talk about it why did she bring it up_? But before she could ask Jane spoke over her thoughts.

"Besides how am I supposed to release my endolphins if he won't even talk to me?"

Maura held back her laugh "Endorphins Jane." She shook her head as she smiled at her hopeless best friend.

"You know what never mind don't answer that. So this guy was poisoned huh?" Jane prayed that Maura accepted the swift subject change.

Maura scowled at Jane's tendency toward assumption, she knew it was simply a distraction technique but unfortunately it had a 100% success rate as the ME couldn't abide guessing. "You know I can't say until the tox screen comes back detective." Jane grinned at her with that cheeky lopsided grin that brought out her dimples. "And don't change the subject!"

Jane huffed like a small kid who didn't get her own way and pouted at the medical examiner before a spark lit up in her head "Still on for movie night tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already have a particularly fascinating documentary picked out for us!"

Jane chuckled at her friend's excited nature but put on a faux frown "Oh no please tell me it's not another one about the shit they find in my favourite foods? I haven't been able to look at a dirty hotdog for months because of you!"

Maura laughed loudly "Well you shouldn't eat those things anyway Jane! You're lucky you have such a wonderful figure the amount of junk you eat!"

Jane loved seeing Maura laugh, the way it lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle not to mention the adorable dimples that peeked out. As she laughed with the ME she blushed and squirmed a little under Maura's appreciative gaze down her body. "Yeah well...at least you appreciate it..." She sighed deeply as thoughts of Casey flooded her brain again.

Maura growled under her breath and hoped Jane didn't hear it, she didn't want their evening together tomorrow to be spent moping over Casey, it had been that way for long enough now and Maura was getting bored of it interrupting her time with Jane. An idea popped into her brain and she smiled widely at the brunette. "Would you like to come over tonight? I have a fabulous bottle of wine we can drink and if you still don't feel sleepy I could give you a massage? Relax those tense muscles and see if that helps you a little?"

Jane screwed up her face at the idea but she saw the immediate hurt in Maura's eyes and felt a pang of guilt, she was only trying to help after all. "On one condition."

Maura beamed "What condition?"

"When you say wine you really mean beer?"

Maura giggled and shook her head "Of course my sincerest apologies for trying to educate your palette!"

Jane grinned back "Was that sarcasm doctor?"

Maura looked back down at the stomach contents she was examining "Hmm, it would seem I've been socialising too much with a certain detective!"

"Well we certainly can't have that! Right I'm off to find some dodgy lasagne!"

Maura's head shot up from her examination "I haven't confirmed the cause of death yet!"

Jane stuck her head back in the door and rolled her eyes "Be sure to tell my flying pig if it isn't poisoning won't you?"

Maura frowned at the detective "You have a pig?" Jane simply laughed loudly as she left the morgue leaving Maura scavenging for evidence and thinking about her upcoming evening with Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura put the last finishing touches to the decor in her bedroom and stood back proudly. Candles, music, mood lighting and incense; perfect tools to relax Jane and hopefully take her mind off her idiot boyfriend. Maura silently scolded herself; it is none of my business whom she dates, though I do wish to see my friend happy.

Jane sat in the car outside Maura's and sighed deeply. She was so exhausted, her day had ended with her ploughing a suspect into a dumpster after a ten minute chase whilst Korsak and Frost cut him off in the car. All she wanted was sleep but she had promised Maura, besides every night for the past few weeks had consisted of her drinking a beer to relax, getting into bed and either not being able to sleep at all or having stupid dreams that made her wake up horny and unsatisfied. She hoped Maura's idea would work tonight.

Maura had uncorked the wine earlier and now pouring the deep burgundy liquid into a glass she could smell the rich aromas and she smiled. She shook her head as she heard a timid knock at the door; Jane was anything but timid but she still refused to let herself into Maura's house. "It's open!"

Jane heard the medical examiner's yell and grumbles under her breath as she opened the unlocked door and walked straight into her best friend's home. "How many times do I have to tell you to lock your door?!"

Maura smiled at the over protective brunette. "What is the use of me locking the door when I know full well that it's you?"

"Might not have been me." Was the grumpy reply the ME received as she kicked off her tired boots and carelessly lobbed her jacket onto the back of the couch, she couldn't help but smirk at the quiet tut from the neat freak in the kitchen.

Maura opened the fridge and handed Jane one of her ice cold beers as she made her way to the couch, retrieved the tossed jacket and hung it up properly. As she picked up her glass of wine and turned she paused to smile affectionately at the detective. Jane was slouched across her couch as if it were her home, with her feet up on the coffee table swigging from the beer bottle.

Jane sighed as the ice cold nectar slid down the back of her throat and did something to ease the tension she was feeling. She chuckled as Maura came around the couch and slapped her legs down off the coffee table. She watched fondly as her best friend paused before she sat to talk to her turtle.

"Hello Bass, and how are you today?"

Jane smirked; only Maura would talk to a turtle like it could answer back.

"Well Auntie Jane and I will leave you in peace soon don't worry, and I have an extra special treat for your breakfast." Maura gave the tortoise a loving gentle pat before settling down on the couch, knees resting against Jane's thigh.

Jane paused beer mid air and raised an eyebrow at Maura "Auntie Jane?"

Maura stilled the glass of wine making its way to her lips and looked at Jane with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "What?"

Jane went quiet for a moment while she considered it then swigged her beer and smiled "Nothing...just wondered when I became related to a turtle!"

Maura playfully kicked the brunette causing her to spill a little of her beer "Tortoise."

"Whatever." Jane grumbled as she brushed pointlessly at the dark spots soaking into her top.

"You won't be his aunt much longer if you keep calling him a turtle." Maura took her first sip of the glorious rich wine, a superb blend and vintage she was a little disappointed Jane couldn't appreciate fine wine.

"Is that a threat doctor?"

Maura looked over at Jane who had a mischievous twinkle in her chocolate eyes and Maura gulped nervously before shaking her head and putting down her glass. "No!" She waited for Jane to bring her bottle up to her lips again before continuing "It's a promise!"

Jane did not see the attack coming until it was too late and before she knew it she had beer all down herself and was squealing at Maura to stop tickling her. "Stop! Please! Maur! Stop!"

Maura had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. She had no idea that 'Detective McBadass' as she often referred to herself as, was so susceptible to a tickle attack. "Do you yield?"

Jane sat up a little and frowned at the medical examiner who had managed to manoeuvre her way to sitting on top of the detective's legs preventing her from moving. "Yield? What are you? A knight from ye olde civil war?" Jane chuckled at her own joke but soon realised her mistake as the ME started another round of tickling. "Ok! Ok! I give!"

"Say aunt!"

Jane raised an eyebrow "Do you mean uncle?" She laughed at Maura's confused expression.

"I don't understand why would it be uncle?"

"Never mind."

Maura pouted at the detective's unwillingness to explain; Maura hated to get little idioms and colloquialisms wrong.

Jane saw the slight hurt on her friend's face and held her hand up in mock surrender "Ok fine! You win! Aunt! He's a tortoise!"

Maura beamed at the brunette underneath her before she realised their position on the sofa, she looked down and frowned.

"What?"

"We're going to have to move this into the bedroom."

Jane's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in shock "Excuse me?!"

"Well we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Jane felt an odd hammering in her chest at the suggestion "Um, I think I'm old enough to be able to do that alone Maur."

"Besides there's no room to massage you on this couch." Maura stood up and sauntered off toward her bedroom.

Jane watched her leave and sat in shocked silence for a moment before swallowing hard and shaking her head. "Whoa. I need some sleep."

"Jane are you coming?"

Jane took a deep breath and willed her body to calm itself down before she climbed off the couch and made her way to Maura's bedroom.

* * *

**_aware that this is shorter than the last chapter, i apologise but i've been very rushed today, will update as soon as i can but may be a delay due to the amount of rehearsals i have coming up, sorry x_**

**_*i own nothing but the writing*_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is the great Doctor Isle's bedroom huh?" Jane chuckled under her breath at the precision Maura took in everything; all the candles were lined up perfectly and mirrored in position across the other side of the room.

Maura turned and beamed at Jane before her smile dampened; the brunette looked so exhausted it broke her heart a little. Jane was so dedicated to her job and the victims who needed justice that she would run herself ragged to catch the perpetrator of the crime.

Jane paused in the doorway awkwardly as Maura gazed at her sadly "What? Am I not in appropriate attire to view the great doctor's boudoir?" She chuckled to herself.

"No." Maura smirked as she cut the detective's laughter short.

Jane scowled playfully at the ME's shining eyes and she did a little awkward curtsey "My deepest apologies I left my LBD in my mansion!"

Maura's brow furrowed with confusion "LBD?"

Jane laughed and shook her head "Little black dress Maura, surely you of all people should know that!"

Maura stuck her tongue out at the brunette before putting on her best serious facade "Well you aren't suitably attired detective." Jane frowned at her "Take off your clothes."

Jane was taken aback by the command and even more so by the approaching medical examiner who was eyeing her shirt. "Wha? I am not stripping for you!"

Maura didn't falter in her steps and placed her hands softly on Jane's shoulders "Now now detective that would be an entirely different evening." She winked at her friend as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Jane gulped nervously staring down at Maura's nimble fingers unbuttoning her shirt and felt an odd flutter in her stomach and her heart began to hammer again as Maura's skin brushed against her own as she began to pull at her shirt collar.

Maura looked up into Jane's chocolate eyes and saw a nervousness there she rarely saw. She stopped her actions and smiled fondly at her "I can't very well give you a massage with your shirt on, now can I?"

Sudden understanding flooding Jane's brain and she flushed a deep red as she shrugged off her shirt quickly trying not to look at the ME who always seemed able to read her mind.

Maura gave Jane a gentle reassuring rub on her shoulder before tenderly pushing her toward her made bed.

Jane lumbered over to Maura's huge bed and silently thanked her stars that she had worn one of her better tank tops under her shirt, knowing full well that if Maura saw one of the ones littered with holes she would insist on a shopping trip.

Maura turned the music volume up just a little and turned to face the bed where she shook her head at her friend; Jane was just stood awkwardly beside her bed playing nervously with the scars on her hands.

Jane jumped at the sudden contact of Maura on her shoulder and faced her with a shy smile.

"You need to lie down." Maura gently encouraged.

"Um, right." She climbed onto the plush bed and sank into it with a heavy sigh "Whoa Maur! You're bed is incredible!"

Maura smiled proudly as she retrieved her massage oil. "Thank you Jane!" She gestured at the brunette "Face down." As the detective complied she poured some oil onto her hands and warmed it up.

Jane lay with her face in the bed and was thankful Maura couldn't see her face when she felt the unexpected contact of the ME climbing onto the bed and straddling her ass. "Um Maur?"

"Yes Jane?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you take off your undershirt." Maura stated matter of factly.

Jane blushed again and was once again thankful Maura couldn't see her face. "Why?"

Maura sighed growing a little impatient. "How am I supposed to massage your back muscles if I can't touch them?"

Jane scolded herself for agreeing to this stupid idea and squirmed beneath the medical examiner but didn't say a word. She sucked in a sharp breath as Maura lowered herself onto Jane's ass and leaned forward to softly talk in her ear.

"Jane please don't be anxious about your body. It's just me...besides I've told you before, you're gorgeous."

Something about the seriousness of Maura's voice calmed her nerves and she took a deep breath before moving a little to get Maura off her before shuffling out of her top. "If you ask me to take off my bra I'm gonna start wondering about your ulterior motives doctor!"

Maura laughed appreciatively at Jane's standard jokey response; she knew she was nervous and it was another of the detective's defense mechanisms.

Jane flinched at the first contact of Maura's hands against her bare back.

"I'm sorry are my hands cold?" Maura rubbed them together again to warm them up.

Jane didn't say a word and simply shook her head conveniently burying her head a little deeper into the soft bed like an ostrich in the sand.

Maura worked slowly and methodically, silently naming each muscle she worked at. She beamed when Jane sighed deeply and her muscles visibly relaxed.

Jane felt herself sinking impossibly into the plush bed beneath her and closed her eyes to allow herself to give way to the pleasure she was feeling.

Maura began tentatively massaging the open areas of the brunette's back. She felt her heart skip a beat as her fingers grazed across the gunshot scar on Jane's back.

Even before the soft fingers drifted across the puckered hard flesh of her scar Jane tensed up and held her breath; she had grown up with body issues since she hit puberty; Roly Poly Rizzoli was a nickname that had haunted her since childhood and even since she lost her 'puppy fat' as her Ma liked to call it, she couldn't help but let all those insecurities flood her adult body.

Maura felt the body beneath her seize up as soon as her hands even dared to go near that sensitive spot. Her heat broke as she felt Jane's apprehension; she was such a strong, wonderful person and every scar and 'imperfection' as the detective saw them were just another shred of proof of how strong Jane truly was. Maura eased up her touch and did her best to convey her feelings of awe and adoration through her touch.

All she wanted to do was beg Maura to stop, she felt so uncomfortable, so out of her safe zone she felt so vulnerable and weak she wanted to kick out and scream but she found, much to her surprise, that the words weren't there. Instead she found herself completely speechless as Maura's tender touch caressed her ugly scars and soothed her discomfort away. The weakness and vulnerability she had initially felt melted away and she began to feel strangely empowered.

Maura paid homage to the brunette's various scars through her hands and as she felt Jane's tension and uneasiness begin to drift away she let the confidence she felt travel through her touch into the lean body beneath her, silently communicating to Jane that she had nothing to feel weak about.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane closed her eyes and let herself give in to the blissful state that Maura's massage was sending her toward. It wasn't until she relaxed completely that she let out a large breath she had no idea she had been holding. At the end of the breath Jane let out a small moan and her eyes flew open in embarrassment. Maura's hands didn't falter as they worked out some muscles in her lower back but Jane could feel her body begin to heat up with embarrassment. "Um, what the fuck is this music Maur?" she silently prayed that Maura would take the distraction and allow her a moment to recover.

Maura paused her ministrations and pouted down at the detective even though she couldn't see. "It's my meditation music, this particular track, I believe, is a form of throat singing. Did you know that tuvan throat singing originated in-"

"Enough Google!" Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's over excitedness to explain everything to her.

"Would you like me to change it?"

Maura still hadn't gotten off Jane and she needed just a moment to herself to compose herself and ensure she didn't do anymore subconscious moaning. "Please."

Maura nodded and hopped off Jane before making her way to her dock and scrolling through her albums.

As soon as Maura was off Jane she began to feel a lot more at ease and less nervous, she just had to remember not to let go completely. "Not Yo Yo Ma." She smirked at her thought.

Even though her face was still buried in the bed Maura could hear the smirk in Jane's voice and she scowled. "As you wish. While I'm changing the music could you undo your bra?"

Jane very nearly inhaled the pillow in front of her with the sharp breath she took at the suggestion. "Wha-" She spluttered and took a breath to compose herself; snapping at Maura wouldn't change her mind and would just upset her. "Has our whole friendship been a massive lie to get me into bed?!"

Maura laughed good naturedly as she selected a song and made her way back to sit on top of Jane. "Yes, it's all been a ploy!" As she got back into position she smiled affectionately at the detective's back as she saw the clasp of her bra was undone. It was little moments like this that made Maura proud, not only of her best friend overcoming her uncomfortableness but also proud in the trust between them.

"I knew it." Jane tensed up as she nervously waited for Maura's to carry on with the massage but she tried to distract herself by continuing with the joke.

Maura smoothed her hands down the middle of Jane's back up to her neck where she lightly brushed some of the delicate curls to one side. She chuckled quietly "Who are you kidding Jane? We both know I could have had you that first night you stayed at mine!"

"What?!" Jane bolted upright off the bed almost head-butting Maura with the back of her head. She craned her head round to glare at Maura who hadn't moved off her ass.

Maura descended into fits of giggles "Nice cobra pose Jane, have you been practicing without me?!"

Jane growled and began to turn her body over to confront the giggling medical examiner when she suddenly remembered her undone bra. She looked back to the bed and sure enough there lay her bra...without her in it. Jane flushed a furious shade of red before she threw herself back into the bed.

Maura roared with laughter as Jane face planted the bed as she realised she was half naked. She had tears in her eyes as she could not refrain from laughing, her muscles began to hurt and she doubled over, using the brunette for support.

"Shut up."

It didn't stop Maura's giggles, in fact it made it even worse as she could hear the smile in Jane's voice. She rested herself on the detective's back and felt the tremors coming from her and smiled as Jane's laughter floated through the air.

After their laughter had petered out Jane concentrated on the soothing rhythmic patterns the medical examiner's hands were making across her back. She began to drift off and relax and smiled as she heard a soft voice echoing along with a song that played in the still air.

"Wish that I could close my eyes,

And stop this room from moving

Any sound could cause surprise

Except my blue phone ringing

Won't someone come see me

They could change my weather

We could talk together now."

"Who is this?" Jane's voice was mussed with the intense relaxed state she was in.

Maura suddenly realised she was singing along to the song and blushed a little "It's a British singer, Martina Topley Bird."

"It's nice..."

Maura felt herself become more at ease and continued singing under her breath

"Why don't you come home and be me

You could read my letter

We could talk together now." Maura could feel the brunette's body becoming limp beneath her touch.

Jane could feel herself drifting toward sleep.

_And when the dark_

_Turns out the light_

_You wanna come down slow_

_You wanna come down nice_

Maura caressed the detective's back and heard soft heavy steady breaths coming from her and smiled affectionately. She gently climbed off her back and turned off the music softly before returning to lie next to Jane on the bed.

Jane was barely aware of the massage having ended but she was so comfortable she couldn't move.

Maura lay by her friend's side and softly began to stroke the unruly curls as Jane's breathing slowed.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jane and she squirmed but couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Shh Jane, sleep there honey."

"Jo..."

It took Maura a moment to understand the thought, she gently pulled at the duvet underneath Jane and managed to scoot her underneath it. "I'll text Frankie, don't worry...sleep."

Jane didn't hear anything past her brother's name as she drifted off into a dreamless deep sleep, the first she had experienced in a long while.

Maura watched with pride as Jane gave way to sleep. She readied herself for bed and climbed in next to her friend. She paused for a moment to caress Jane's hair as the adoration she had overwhelmed her in that moment "He doesn't deserve you."

* * *

_**lyrics are from I Still Feel by Martina Topley Bird who is one of my favourite artists, I love her songs and I will be using another one later in this story, if you havent heard her go check her out! thats an order! :)**_

_**Follow/friend/tweet/mail/pm me :) im on all the social network sites under this username so feel free to bug me so i don't feel like im floundering in the world wide web all alone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jane wasn't sure what roused her but before she was fully cognitive she was aware of a deep powerful throbbing between her legs. She awoke incredibly aroused and frowned, as she shifted in the comfy bed she felt a hand brush against her already hardened nipple and it was only then that she realised she was, in fact, half naked. Instinct took over thought and she pushed her breast into the hand and simultaneously pushed her hips backwards into the figure who was holding her. It wasn't until a low sexy moan erupted from that figure that Jane's memory flooded back to her. _ Maura_. Heat spread to the detective's cheeks as she realised what she had just done. She tried to wiggle out of Maura's hold but her movement only caused Maura to moan again, a sound that did nothing but increase the wetness between the brunette's legs and she stopped her movement and squeezed her thighs together trying to convince her body that what it was feeling was wrong. In her pause Maura rolled over toward her even more and draped herself more over Jane and gently caressed Jane's breast again with a breathy moan. Jane froze with fear and arousal unsure of what to do, she clenched her thighs and eyes together willing herself to just drift off into slumber again and forget this awkward moment but Maura chose that moment to throw her leg across the brunette's and rubbed it down Jane's already quivering body. "Maur?" She hurriedly whispered.

"Mmm Jane..." was the low rumble of a reply she got.

Jane's whole body tensed up at the downright sexy tone of Maura's voice. She froze for a moment to see if the ME was awake but as she listened to the steady breathing she realised that Maura was still asleep. Jane couldn't close her eyes and go back to sleep, she had never heard the medical examiner use that tone of voice before especially not in reference to her and her insides were going wild at the arousal Maura's voice had peaked. The detective gently eased her body out from under her friend's bodily embrace and rolled out of the bed. Jane stared at the dark circles under her eyes and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel as exhausted as she looked, she knew she needed more sleep but she was torn. Lying in Maura's bed gave her more sleep than she had had in a long while but she knew that if she climbed back into that bed her arousal wouldn't just vanish and the last thing she wanted was for her own sleep addled body take over and do something inappropriate to her best friend. She shook her head and gave a heavy sigh as she grabbed her items of clothing and silently snuck out of the bedroom in the middle of the night.

Maura woke groggily at the sound of her alarm she rolled over and nearly fell out of the bed. She opened her eyes in surprise and was astonished to find herself over the other side of her bed. She frowned at her position and was puzzled as she felt something under one of the pillows. She drew it out and stifled a giggle as she held up Jane's bra. She looked around the room but couldn't see the detective. "Jane?" She checked in the en-suite but the brunette was nowhere to be found. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted to her nostrils and she beamed as she bounded downstairs.

Angela greeted the medical examiner heartily as she did every other morning, but this morning Maura looked downright disappointed to see her and it hurt the older woman who saw the ME as another daughter. As Maura took the cup of coffee she looked hurt and Angela frowned "Maura? Are you ok sweetie?"

Maura nodded distractedly as she scanned the room and saw Jane's jacket and boots missing. She checked her phone to see if she had missed a call about her case but it stared back at her blankly, not even a text from the detective. She took a deep breath that was supposed to be cleansing but instead she found her irritation prickling. Without even saying a word to Angela she stormed upstairs to get ready for the day.

_Which bastard has upset Maura? Whoever they are they don't deserve her. _Angela felt protective of the medical examiner even though she knew full well that Maura could handle anyone who gave her troubles. She got out her phone and sent a quick text to Jane. _If anyone can fix it it's Janie._

Jane opened up the message from her Ma and groaned; _something's wrong with Maur._ The detective huffed heavily. _Great. _She looked at the barista who looked half asleep but jumped into action as soon as he saw Jane walk through the door.

"Triple shot, black with hazelnut?"

Jane rubbed her eyes as she shook her head "No hazelnut, gimme an extra shot." She half yawned the order; she hadn't slept a wink since waking up in Maura's arms. The flashback of that felt like a kick to the stomach and guilt gnawed at her as she looked back at her Ma's text. "And gimme a soy-"

She was cut off as the sleepy barista thrust two cups at her "-sugar free vanilla latte extra foam."

She blinked at him in astonishment. "How did you-"

He cut her off again "You come in here like clockwork, but it's only when you look like that that you order the second one." She smiled gratefully as she took the cups off him "Pissed off your girl?" Jane looked up from the cups with a dangerous glint in her eyes to which he scurried off rapidly with the fear of God put into him.

_Pissed off your girl?_ The question echoed around her head. "She's not my girl." She muttered angrily as she pushed her way into the precinct.

"Whoa there!" Korsak narrowly dodged a coffee shower "Where's the fire Janie?"

She simply growled at him "Don't call me Janie." She heavily plonked the coffees down on her desk and cursed as she spilt some on her hand, she stuck it in her mouth and soothed the burn with her tongue.

"Hey! Where's our coffee?" Frost teased but backed away as he spotted Korsak behind Jane motioning to his throat. He shrugged and muttered under his breath as he recognised that deadly glint in his partner's eyes.

Jane took off her jacket, took a swig of her coffee and felt the caffeine inject her body and mind with life. She took a deep breath and picked up the other cup before heading toward the elevator.

Maura sat in her office hunched over her keyboard as she finished up some reports she should really have done last night, Jane was the only person who could tear her away from her work. She played some music lightly in the background and lightly sang as she worked.

As Jane rounded the corner toward Maura's office she couldn't help but smile as she heard the ME singing softly to a song she didn't recognise.

"I'm gonna show you  
Show you where the good times start, baby  
I wanna show you  
I wanna show you where the feeling sparks  
I'm gonna let you  
Take all the time you need  
Cause when the soul starts fallin', baby  
We got time to leave"

Maura heard the familiar footsteps clatter down the corridor and stop in her doorway. She stopped singing but she didn't acknowledge the detective's presence, her annoyance still remaining from the morning. A cup landed in front of her and she huffed a little; Jane did this every time she thought she was in trouble.

The medical examiner looked up at her with an arched eyebrow and Jane half smiled silently praying that Maura wouldn't kick off at her. "Nice song."

"It's the same singer as last night, I'll lend you her album if you like?" Maura watched the brunette carefully and sure enough her neck flushed a tinge of red and she dropped her chocolate eyes away from the medical examiner. _She's embarrassed about last night. I don't fully understand why though._

Jane averted her gaze at the mention of last night and the unbidden echo of Maura's sleepy moan entered her head and she nervously bounced from one foot to another "Um, yeah, cool."

Maura shook her head in frustration at her best friend. When the detective's phone buzzed Maura looked up eagerly and picked up her phone expecting a call too.

"Oh hey! Casey..." Jane practically raced out of the room leaving Maura sat gripping her coffee just a little too tightly.

* * *

**_again lyrics are not mine they are Martina Topley Bird's from Soulfood (another great song)_**

**_hit me up on twitter,fb,tumblr,my blog or here!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: just a quick one to say I know people aren't gonna like this chapter, they're both bitchy toward each other but it had to happen, trust me! ill get us to happier places soon!**_

_**also last few days to nominate for this round of the Rizzles fanfic awards, if you like my writing pls consider nominating me!**_

* * *

Jane let out an angry cry as she flung back open the door to the medical examiner's office. Maura looked up in shock and split some of her coffee on her skirt. She tutted and began dabbing at the stain. The angry detective slammed her phone down on her desk, spilling more coffee. Maura simply blinked at her friend waiting patiently for the imminent outburst.

Jane could feel her blood boiling and she glared dangerously at the medical examiner who was fussing over the coffee on her no doubt designer skirt instead of talking to her. She tried to express her feelings but her rage consumed her so much she couldn't find the words; she stood opening and closing her mouth in frustration.

"What did he say?"

The question was asked perfectly innocently but Jane couldn't stop herself from jumping on it like a rabid dog "What do you think Maura?! Do I look like he just asked me to fucking marry him?!"

Maura bit down on her bottom lip knowing if she scolded the brunette for cursing it simply fuel her apparent anger. She sat patiently and waited for the red mist to dissipate from Jane's eyes.

Jane wanted Maura to scream and shout at her but she didn't. She just sat there. It was so frustrating, she wanted to yell and she couldn't when her friend was being so patient with her. She sighed heavily and hung her head "He didn't say anything...it cut off..." Maura still didn't say a word and Jane felt awful for taking it out on her. "Sorry...I didn't mean to take it out on you...I didn't sleep all that well." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Maura pouted a little "Oh, I'm sorry Jane, I assumed you would. You seemed so peaceful when you fell asleep after the massage."

Jane felt the embarrassment heat her body up as well as a familiar tingling beginning between her legs she inwardly cursed at herself for her stupid reactions to last night. She snapped "Yeah well I guess the great Doctor Isles isn't perfect at everything!" She could see Maura grit her teeth and work her jaw. She winced as she knew she'd gone too far. "Shit. Maur, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..." she ran her hands over her face.

Maura shook her head, _A lot of people wouldn't put up with your abuse_. The memory floated around her head and she sighed. "Well perhaps when you come over tonight we can do some meditation instead of watching a movie?"

Jane smiled gratefully at her friend and was pleased she wasn't too mad at her. A thought occurred to her "About tonight? If Casey needs me..."

"Right..." it was more of a sigh than a word.

Jane chewed her thumb nervously, "I mean, you don't mind right?"

Maura sighed again and kept her temper in check "Of course not." _How could I ever compare to the great Casey? I'm only here every day when he lets you down...again..._ She clenched her fists at her silent voice and scolded herself. _She's in love, you remember what that's like, you'd have done anything for Ian._

Jane beamed at her friend "Great! Besides I hate meditating it's so boring! Isn't there anything more fun I could do to get to sleep?"

"Well as I already mentioned sex is a great release of-"

Jane cut her off as the throbbing seemed to agree with the know it all medical examiner "Yeah, yeah, something I can do alone Maur? You know...he might not..." thoughts of Casey and their relationship dampened her spirits.

"Have you tried masturbation?"

Jane stared at the ME as she smiled at her nonchalantly "Wha? Ew! No!"

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the detective's immature reaction "What? Jane its a perfectly natural, healthy-"

Jane cut her off again "Stop! Ew! No! Stop!" she picked up her phone and began typing, hoping Maura would take the hint and stop talking and also distract herself from the insistent feeling growing between her legs.

"What? You asked me for suggestions and it would be prudent considering you must be feeling quite sexually frustrated and its very helpful. I, myself, often use it as an aid if I cannot-"

Jane clamped her hands over her ears like a small child "Ew! Ok, no, seriously stop! I don't wanna think about you and...that let alone talk about it!"

Maura ground her teeth together and tried not to get upset at her friend's clear disgust for thinking about her in certain situations.

Jane could see in Maura's eyes that she had done it. "No, I didn't mean it like that! You're gorgeous! I'm sure that when you...you know...it's really ho-" she flushed a deep crimson and cleared her throat "You know what? Forget it!"

Maura watched as Jane blushed a deep red and began stammering over her words before the phone she was nervously fumbling began to ring. She didn't think she'd ever seen the detective move so quickly as to answer the phone.

"Oh my god! Casey? Casey? Hold on! I'm so sorry I'm down in the stupid morgue, there's no signal...No I'm not doing anything! Hold on!"

Maura watched the brunette run out of her office for the second time that day without so much as a glance back. _You're welcome._ She sighed, she was getting seriously sick of the way that Jane treated people as soon as Casey was around. Maura decided to try and bury herself in paperwork for a few hours in an attempt not to think about Jane and especially not about Casey. She felt incredibly guilty about her intense disliking of him; he was a good guy, essentially, when they first started their 'relationship' anyway but now? Even the thought of his name made Maura irrationally angry. Jane deserved someone so much better, Maura understood it must be hard dealing with such a life altering disability but he had no right in using Jane and leading her own and letting her down. Jane, of course, felt guilty about leaving him and so stuck by him no matter how badly he treated her. Maura wanted to be a supportive friend and she had been, but recently it had been getting harder and harder to keep her feelings silent and not get angry when he was brought up. Maura had been working solidly not paying attention to the music drifting around her office when she suddenly tuned in to a part of a song;

_What you're feedin me  
Don't make a mark of me  
I don't bruise so easily  
No scars inside  
I tell it face to face  
Got no time to taste  
My memory's your fate  
No scars inside_

She felt that same irrational anger begin to fuel up inside her again.__

You're gonna kill some  
You're gonna free some  
You're gonna lose someone  
You're gonna taste some  
You're gonna want some  
You're gonna believe someone

As she got up from her desk and pounded up the stairs toward the bullpen she couldn't decide who she was angrier at in that moment; Casey for treating Jane badly, Jane for letting him treat her badly, Jane for taking her frustrations out on Maura, or indeed herself for letting it go on for so long. One thing she knew for sure was that she wanted it out with someone.

* * *

_**lyrics Martina Topley Bird - Need One.**_

_**FB, twitter, tumblr, blog -jdroxburgh**_


	7. Chapter 7

Korsak heard the familiar clicking of high heels and knew immediately who was coming up behind him. He winced as he crouched underneath his desk. _Maybe if I don't move she won't-_

"Vince?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. _God damn it_. He peered out from under the desk with a weak smile "Hey there Doc!"

Maura stared at the older man with nothing short than pure confusion. "Vince? Why on earth were you hiding underneath your desk?"

Korsak didn't move a muscle and silently prayed for someone else to come along and distract the medical examiner...of course no one did. It was the one and only time the bullpen seemed completely empty. "Um...well...I..."

Maura huffed and placed her hands on her hips growing impatient and wanting immediate answers so she could go and confront Jane. She scrunched her nose up and looked back down sharply at the large man still cowering under his desk. "Vince, what on earth is that smell?"

The tips of Korsak's ears tinged a deep pink and his eyes widened in mock innocence "Hmm? I, um...have no idea..." He scratched behind his ear nervously.

Maura began tapping her foot impatiently "Sergeant you are displaying classic signs of lying." He opened his mouth to protest but the ME held her hand up to stop him. "Let's not forget that I am the one who has studied behavioural neuroscience." When the man still didn't reply she crossed her arms, conveniently covering her current small case of hives; technically she didn't _study _behavioural neuroscience but he didn't need to know that. "That and unless you have been subjected to some kind of unethical experimentation I highly doubt that that is your tail."

_Busted._ Korsak hung his head at his failure and struggled to get up off his knees. He smiled gratefully at the kind medical examiner who, in spite of still glaring at him, helped him to his feet. He looked guiltily at the wagging tail protruding from his desk and winced at Maura. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Maura shook her head, Korsak had such a big heart, especially, when it came to strays but this was hardly professional "I don't know Vince, I mean-"

"Please Doc!? She'll kill me!"

Korsak's interruption puzzled Maura. "She?"

Korsak nodded frantically "Jane."

Maura frowned in confusion until the tail poked out a little more and a little face also peered up at the medical examiner. "Elsie?" The dog's ears pricked up at the sound of her name and the tail pounded against Korsak's desk. Maura stared at Korsak with alarm "Why on earth is Casey's service dog here?"

Jane stood in the alleyway near the precinct and was fighting back hot tears. She furiously pushed buttons on her phone and held it up to her ear for what felt like the thousandth time. As the tone echoed down her ear to tell her that the number was unavailable she let out a cry of anger and frustration before she launched the phone at the opposite wall. As she stared at the smashed phone lying on the ground she let go of her emotions; heavy tears blurred her vision, violent sobs wracked her body and she slid down the rough wall to sit despondently on the cold ground.

After what felt like forever of grilling Korsak for information Maura finally learned that Casey was looking into a spinal-regeneration technique that the Boston Clinical Trials were working on. Maura's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, she knew how touch and go the stem cell research had been. _That's why he called her_. Maura looked at Korsak with wide eyes "Where's Jane?"

Jane stared in disbelief at the smashed phone and felt her anger building up again as she thought back to Casey and his pathetic excuses, she knew something else was going on. _Why won't he confide in me?_ She stood up determinedly and clenched her fists._ He might be too scared to tell me face to face, but I'm not._ _I deserve answers._ She stormed off to her unmarked to confront him as to why he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

Maura burst out of the doors to the precinct just to see Jane's unmarked peeling away from the curb "Jane!" she yelled but the car sped off into the distance. Maura sighed sadly. _Tell her the truth Casey, don't make this even harder for her._

Jane waited outside Casey's apartment constantly buzzing his flat but getting no answer. She growled as she remembered she couldn't even call him. She waited for what could have been hours, spending her time flitting between the front of the complex and using the nearby payphone to call his office who wouldn't give her any information other than "He's not here."

After seeing Jane go to seek out Casey Maura spent her day secluded in her office supposedly catching up on her paperwork but instead found herself researching the stem cell treatment Casey had opted for. As her work day was done she packed up her research and headed out trying on her phone to get through to Jane.

Jane had gone to every place she could possibly think of and ended up back at Casey's apartment. She sat sadly outside until a light drizzle started to fall. She finally gave in and cursed him for putting her in this situation and not having the guts to sit down and talk to her. As she drove back to her apartment she considered travelling to Maura's but the more she thought about it the more guilty, ashamed and terrible she felt about the way she had treated her best friend. _Its not her fault me and Casey aren't working, she's been so patient with me, she didn't deserve the way I acted._ She wanted to go and make amends but she knew in her tired and emotional state she may end up making the situation worse. She pulled up down the road and walked to her apartment, the light drizzle cleansing her troubled mind and every breath she took she felt her resolve steeling against the pig headed stubborn man and thinking up a way to truly try and make it up to Maura.

Maura drove straight past her own house and continued going, there was never a coherent thought that passed through her mind telling her to do so, it was simply instinctual. She climbed out of the car and wandered up the steps up to the apartment and sat waiting.

* * *

_**hang in there people! Better things are winging their way to you! don't give up! this next chapter starts with a scene we all know and then moves on - keep reading! I promise you wont regret it**_

_**and yes i dont like jane in this so far and yes maura does deserve better but as a wise man once wrote: "The course of true love never did run smooth"**_

_**tumblr/twitter/fb/blog etc - jdroxburgh x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter begins with a scene we all know (not written by me I hasten to add so don't sue me!) I have taken artistic license with it a)because it wouldn't fit exactly and b)so I use it as a template and don't just steal from the writers of the show!_**

* * *

"Hey." Jane greeted the figure with an affectionate smile. "What're you doin here?" She made her way to sit down next to the ME on the cold damp steps up to her apartment.

Maura nervously bounced her hands off her knees "I know...about Casey..." The medical examiner could see the wariness in the detective's eyes as she looked at the bundle of papers in Maura's lap. "Some research I did on decompressive lumbar spine surgery."

Jane felt her insides collapse and her head began to spin. _That's why...how could he not tell me?_ She shook her head in denial "I don't wanna know."

"Jane, you need to know." Maura somehow found the courage to look at the brunette even though all she wanted to do was shelter her friend from this.

Jane sighed heavily "Why?" She didn't really know who that question was posed to, Maura or Casey? "I mean, he said goodbye Maur, so..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, she couldn't bring herself to explain that he hadn't, in fact, said anything at all to her. _Coward._ The growing anger inside her was surprising to her.

"Jane, if you care about him, you'll look." It was breaking Maura's heart to do this to her but she knew that it would break her heart more if she kept this information to herself. She understood Casey's reasoning for wanting to keep it from Jane, but she deserved more; she deserved the choice.

Jane looked down at Maura's lap again not trusting her emotions if she looked into those hazel eyes "How bad is it?" Part of her didn't want to know, part of her wanted to run away and forget about it, forget about him, turn her back on it all and be happy...but she loved him..._don't I?_

Maura took a long pause as she rolled the word around her mouth leaving a bitter taste until she found the courage to utter it "Bad."

The detective swallowed her tears and nodded before the cracks began to show. She didn't know whether to cry or scream or punch something or curl up and give in. She shook her head "What am I gonna do?"

The brunette's voice was barely above a whisper loaded with emotion. Maura felt her own emotions bubbling up inside her as she gazed at Jane. "I wish I knew..." Wishing she could wave it all away she placed an arm around Jane's back and pulled her onto her shoulder for an embrace.

They sat like that for a moment in silence and still until Jane reached down to bring Maura's other hand up into her lap where she intertwined their fingers and took a shaky breath as she squeezed the ME's slender hand.

Maura could physically feel the emotions running through Jane and she lightly pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline.

Jane turned to look at the medical examiner and she was stunned; her hazel eyes were shining with so much love and compassion it took Jane's breath away.

Maura could see Jane's chocolate eyes begin to shine with tears and as one escaped and slowly ran down her cheek the ME gently held her face and delicately swiped her thumb across her soft skin to capture the tiny jewel creeping downward.

There were so many things the brunette wanted to say, her heart felt like it was going to burst with the love she felt in that single moment; it was more than she had ever felt. No words were good enough and even if they were Jane couldn't utter them; she was entranced by her friend's breathtaking beauty. She leant into Maura's soft touch and felt a flame ignite somewhere inside of her.

Maura couldn't take her hand away; there was something so right about having Jane underneath her touch. As their eyes met again Maura could see passion burning, expanding the black of her eyes until there was no iris left but a vast inky shimmering pool.

The detective saw Maura glance down to her lips and subconsciously darted her tongue out to wet them. She heard the ME's breath catch just a little and her own echoed the beat as she looked into Maura's eyes; she looked at her with more love and fire than anyone before her.

Maura didn't know who leaned in first or, indeed, if they both did so. Everything the medical examiner had ever known or felt before fell out of her mind as their soft lips met for the first time. The sporadic fluttering in her stomach kicked into full gear and her whole body reeled in pleasure.

It was a brief kiss but as they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes the flames inside both of them exploded and their lips met again in a furiously passionate kiss that took their breath away. Panting, they leaned their foreheads together and took a moment to try and give themselves time to comprehend what had just happened.

Jane gently swept a delicate curl off the ME's forehead and the only thought in her mind was a simple one; _Maura_. She couldn't see, smell, hear, think or taste anything or anyone but the intoxicating medical examiner. For the first time Jane felt completely at peace and whole as she gazed at the most amazing person she had ever met.

Maura's logical mind was whirring, trying to kick into gear but as Jane gazed at her with love filled eyes it quietened her brain and she melted into everything that was Jane.

Their next kiss began tenderly, almost tentatively as if they had just realised what they were doing. As their lips brushed against each other's they sighed in sync and so melded into each other's body. Feeling their bodies touch expelled a soft moan from the brunette and as she felt Maura's tongue glide across her bottom lip she opened her mouth more and marvelled at the feeling of Maura inside her mouth.

She tasted like nothing Maura had ever experienced, better than all the fine dining Maura had ever had and so much more. As she took control of the kiss she wound her fingers into the soft curls nestled at the base of Jane's neck and pulled her impossibly closer.

Jane wanted this to last forever, she wanted to savour this intense and wonderful feeling but as Maura pulled her even closer Jane lost her control and the kiss deepened and became wild and sloppy as they entangled themselves in a glorious battle.

* * *

_**People have moaned at me before for stretching out a single moment too far but im sorry its just too beautiful not to!**_

_**twitter/fb/tumblr/blog - jdroxburgh :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**If you don't like detail and slow sensualness don't read the next couple of chapters ;)**_

* * *

Time sped by in a blur, it wasn't until the back of Jane's head hit against the wall of her apartment that she even realised they were inside. She had no idea how they'd managed to fumble up the stairs nor who had opened the door to her flat but here they were. She didn't care, of course, she was too wrapped up in the intoxicating taste and sensations of kissing Maura, she didn't know anything that felt quite so incredible. As her head thumped against the wall she felt the medical examiner begin to pull back from the kiss, despite the brunette's lungs burning slightly and begging for breath Jane was nowhere near done and pulled the ME's curvaceous body into her own deepening the kiss once again.

Maura was possessively yanked into the detective's body and she moaned in pleasure as she pressed her body against the length of the brunette and felt the passion ignite inside them even more. As Jane brushed her tongue against her own Maura felt her knees trembling and her arousal becoming so strong she could barely contain herself. As she pressed her body impossibly closer to Jane's she heard the crinkling of paper and suddenly it felt as though she was free falling from a mountain top. The reason she had been sat waiting for the brunette came flooding into her brain and she began to pull away. "Jane...I..."

Even though Maura pulled her lips away it didn't deter Jane. She continued her kisses along the medical examiner's jaw, down her neck and then trailed up to her ear, each kiss getting hotter and wetter echoing her own bodily state.

Maura felt herself swoon at the feeling of Jane's hot tongue swipe across a particularly sensitive part of her neck and she clenched her fists, crumpling the papers in her hands again. "J-Jane...?" Any other words she wanted to utter were sucked back with a sharp hiss as she felt Jane's teeth bite down upon her neck, swiftly followed by a gentle kiss and soothing lick.

"No talk." Jane growled in the ME's ear revelling in the shudder her deep passion filled raspy whisper caused. She felt Maura seize up and grasp those papers again. "Just feel."

Maura was about to protest when Jane ripped the papers out of her hand and flung them behind her somewhere. The medical examiner could barely comprehend what had just happened when she felt her feet leave the floor and her back slammed into the wall when Jane had been just moments ago.

The brunette looked into the now dark hazel eyes looking for a sign to tell her to stop, she saw a flash of uncertainty but it was soon swallowed by a fierce lust. Panting with exertion and intense arousal Jane slowly and purposefully ran her hands up the ME's arms that were linked around her neck and cupped Maura's beautiful face in her scarred hands. She paused for a moment waiting for Maura to stop her, when she didn't she slid her hands downward and under the collar of the medical examiner's jacket.

When Jane looked at her again with questioning eyes, she knew she should say something, she knew they should talk but all Maura could concentrate on was the loud pounding of her heart and the intense lust she was feeling at the mere touch of Jane's skin on her clavicle, it felt like her hands were burning into her, branding her as the detective's. She felt Jane begin to ease her jacket off her shoulders and as she loosed her hold around her neck the brunette stepped in further securing Maura against the wall. Her legs being so tightly wrapped around Jane's slender waist meant that when she stepped in her belt buckle came oh so close to where Maura needed her and a loud uncontrollable moan of need slipped out of her mouth.

That moan was the only permission Jane needed. She ripped the jacket off Maura's arms and was momentarily transfixed by the heaving chest in front of her. The guys at work referred to it as the 'Rack of God' but as Jane stared at it all she could think was, _Not even a god would have a rack as fucking amazing as that._

Maura felt herself blushing under the intense and lusty gaze of the brunette; never shy of her looks or body before there was something about the primal way Jane looked at her that made her feel unprepared for what was to come. As the chocolate eyes eventually travelled upward to meet her own her breath hitched; Jane looked dangerous, like a hunter who had just caught sight of its prey. Maura's mouth went suddenly dry and she became very aware of where all the moisture in her body was currently gathering.

As Jane leaned in to meet that glistening swollen mouth she ran her hands up the toned thighs either side of her waist conveniently pushing the medical examiner's dress with her. As she moved in to claim her kiss she stepped into the newly discovered space and both women moaned loudly at the new more intimate contact. Maura grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

As the kiss ended Maura bit down on Jane's bottom lip and pulled a little as she busied her hands tearing off the detective's jacket. Both jacket less they gazed at one another in a steamy hot look. Maura licked her swollen lips and sucked her bottom one into her mouth as she took in the slightly damp tank top and the hardened nipples straining through the material. She didn't think she had ever needed or wanted someone so much than she did in that moment, any rational thought had long since left her, she was no simply a creature of desire.

It was Jane's turn to gulp as she watched the love, compassion and care in the ME's eyes dissipate into pure adulterous lust as she took in her scantily clad form. She felt soft nimble fingers toy with the hem of her top and she felt her muscles twitch in anticipation. She felt a torrent of wetness flood her underwear and to steady herself she gripped Maura's thighs, digging in her nails a little. Maura looked at her with questions burning in her eyes. Jane answered them all by simply lifting her arms into the air.

* * *

_**twitter/tumblr/blog/fb -jdroxburgh**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**apologies for the slightly short chapter here I am off out of a friend's birthday and the pre drinking has already begun and this chapter has been...not a struggle...but puts me in the wrong frame of mind if u kno what i mean! ha!**_

_**anyway enjoy and I'll do my best to update when I can but i may miss a day tomo as I'm rehearsing Shakespeare (darling!) **_

_**find me on fb,twitter,tumblr,blog-jdroxburgh**_

* * *

Maura smirked as she pulled the detective's top off over her head and arms before flinging it carelessly behind the brunette. The ME became enraptured as she grazed her eyes downward toward Jane's chest and she focused her hot gaze on the hard pebbled nipples straining for attention. A growl echoed in the close air around them and it wasn't until she saw the brunette's dimples that she realised it came from her. She scowled at the detective's cocky smile and roughly grasped the back of her neck yanking her in to her lips.

As she felt the medical examiner pulling at the delicate hairs at the back of her neck Jane couldn't deny just how incredibly enticing it was when Maura took control. Despite being a strong willed woman Jane had never been overly confident in the bedroom department, she often blamed it on her scars but truth was she always felt too vulnerable, too exposed and could never let her guard down enough to enjoy herself which often came across as disinterest or frigidity. This, however, was such a wonderful blend of power and weakness; Jane was the one pinning Maura up against the wall but it was Maura driving the rough kiss.

Maura wasn't sure what had come over her as she jerked the detective's head to one side and began suckling on her neck. She felt wild, out of control and it was the first time she had ever felt so free. As she lavished her attentions on Jane's neck she hissed against the hot throbbing pulse point as the brunette pushed more of her weight against her body, securing her more against the wall. Maura could feel those stiff nipples pressed against her and she grew impatient with the amount of clothing she was still wearing. She let out a small whimper into the crook of Jane's neck.

The detective didn't have to ask what was wrong, she didn't even have to look at Maura to know. She'd like to think that it was because they were so in sync and perfect together that they knew what each other was thinking, Maura seemed to be capable of that magic but Jane wasn't. No, it wasn't telepathic pleas that told Jane what to do next but rather the fact that she herself was about to let out a grumble for exactly the same reason. She fumbled behind the ME's head scrabbling to find the concealed zip at the back of Maura's dress.

Maura was panting with anticipation as she nuzzled into the brunette's now scorching hot neck. She let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a growl as she felt Jane groping about looking for her zip and taking what felt like an age. She couldn't wait anymore, she did a quick calculation in her head and decided that there was no way she could wait, she tightened the grip her legs had around the detective's slender waist, forcing her heels into the tops of her thighs, forcing her forward even more. Once she was positive she wasn't going anywhere Maura gently removed Jane's hands from around her neck. She saw the brunette open her mouth in protest until Maura placed the scarred hands on the side of her thighs, high up where her dress had already been bunched up.

Jane watched open mouthed as Maura slid her hands down her own chest, she was so sexy it was killing Jane, she watched as Maura grasped the delicate neckline of her dress and ripped. It took the detective a good few seconds to regain her faculties as she comprehended what the ME had just done. Understanding flooded her mind, however as she found herself facing the most glorious breasts barely contained by a beautiful light teal lace bra.

Maura saw the shock register on Jane's face then watched it get swallowed up all consuming lust. The medical examiner had never felt so attractive in her entire life; it was an odd but glorious feeling. She smirked at the stock still detective, she draped her arms around Jane's neck once again and pulled her in to her, she felt the brunette inhale deeply as she did, she let her lips gently rest against Jane's ear and purposefully licked her lips catching the shell of the ear, and chuckled as Jane let out a small moan. "You told me to feel..." she deftly licked her hot tongue up the brunette's neck and gently bit down on her earlobe "I'm telling you to do the same."

Jane nearly passed out as Maura took her hands that were busy gripping her creamy thighs and brought them up just millimetres away from those magnificent creamy breasts that were now heaving in front of her face. As the medical examiner loosed her hands Jane found that her hands stayed where they were, every part of her body trying to catch up with her situation; she felt like she were going in slow motion.

Maura let out another whimper as the touch didn't come. _Did I push her too far? _Just as she thought about apologising she cried out loudly in surprise as she felt a hot wet tongue swipe across the swell of her breasts. Still Jane's hands hadn't moved from their spot and Maura chuckled about the detective's ever present stubbornness. Maura tried to thrust her chest at the brunette's hands but Jane still didn't make contact. She let out a frustrated growl, she was not in the mood to be teased, she was already so close. "Plea-" she didn't have time to finish the plea as she screamed in rapture.

Jane had heard the beg she had been waiting for and she grasped the lace cups of the bra and tore them down releasing those beautiful creamy breasts which she immediately began palming whilst she planted open mouthed kisses to the light speckling of freckles that were splayed across the top of them.

Maura couldn't formulate words but if she could have she would have expressed to Jane just how incredible that felt; she knew Jane was always paranoid about her scars and thought they made her unattractive but, _Oh my...they__** feel**__ incredible._ Maura was used to lovers focusing a lot of attention on her breasts but never had she felt anything like this, the hard tissue on each palm felt like another fingertip teasing her already hardened nipples and she could feel herself dangerously close to falling over the precipice into ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**this is definitely M rated stuff folks, if that isn't ur thing do not read on, i'll let you know when it its safe to look ;) haha! those of you who have read my other stories, its time to contact the water company coz cold showers are about to be needed!**_

_**little worried about the logistics in this chap as jane's quite slim but she is pretty built...hmm anyhoo its been tried and tested just not by figures quite like hers (unfortunately)! ha! anyway if it doesnt work just suspend ur disbelief for a bit! we all know that realism isnt exactly a Rizzles fans topmost priority!**_

* * *

Jane could feel the medical examiner's body shaking and shuddering uncontrollably and Maura had already been reduced to uttering nonsensical whimpers, moans and indecipherable words. The brunette looked up ward from the creamy chest she was enthralled with and was greeted by an even sexier vision; Maura had her head pressed back against the wall behind her, eyes fluttering to stay open but not being able to, mouth open as she panted to keep herself in control, her usually perfect hair now messed from the intense make out session. As Jane's hands stilled slightly as she watched the ME in awe Maura groaned and arched her back pushing her breasts back into the detective's scarred hands. Jane didn't think it was possible to grow any wetter than she already was but every move, every action, every sound that came out of Maura's kiss swollen lips was just soaking her again and again.

Maura was so so close it was almost painful, she needed a release now and Jane wasn't giving to her, she wanted to scream and shout at her but every time she tries she just found the words lodged in the back of her throat. She felt like she was still freefalling and needed to grab hold of something, her eyes refused to open being so close to the edge, her hands grappled with the brunette's unruly locks and as she couldn't formulate any of the words to explain what she needed she simply pulled on the hair, not too hard, but hard enough to gain the Jane's attention and she grasped a scarred hand in her own and began driving it to the one place she was craving to be touched.

Jane would have chuckled at the medical examiner's bossiness had she not been equally as anxious to reach the place Maura was currently forcing her hand. As much as she wanted to touch her, to feel her, to know Maura intimately in that moment there was something she wanted even more than that. It didn't even occur to her that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, it was simply instinctual like they had been built to do this. She fought against Maura's hand and forced both of their hands underneath Maura's creamy toned thigh, she mirrored the position with her other hand. She heard an angry feral growl and glanced up to see anger flashing in those hazel eyes. It was now that Jane chuckled at the ME as maintained eye contact during the next few moments, never wavering away from those beautiful eyes.

As soon as she heard that smug little chuckle Maura wanted to hit her, she was so damned close, now was not the time for the detective's teasing. Her scolding, however, dissolved in her mouth as she felt those hands push her dress high up her waist before taking a firm grip on her upper thighs. Maura managed to force her eyes open to look at the brunette questioningly, when she did she recognised that mischievous glint that had always given her a little flutter before. It did a whole lot more to her now, especially paired with the detective seductively licking her lips and crouching down.

Jane managed to scoot her shoulders underneath Maura's thighs as she held her firmly against the wall, not wanting to drop her. As she came face to face with the strip of material that was clearly soaked she felt superhuman. Frankie used to tease her as a kid telling her she turned into She Hulk when she got mad, he was always just jealous because she could beat him up, but now she truly felt physically powerful and like she could do anything. She leant in, further securing Maura's seat atop her shoulders and also to inhale a scent like nothing she had ever experienced before; it wasn't expensive perfume or body lotion or soap but something much more sumptuous; Maura. Just Maura; intimately Maura.

Maura had absolutely no idea how she was still in the air and not on the floor but in that moment she could have been flying and she wouldn't have cared how, just as long as Jane kept going where she was headed. She hissed in pleasure as she felt Jane blow air against her sodden underwear. "-ane!" it was all she could managed to stutter in that moment and she couldn't help but twist her fingers in the curls on top of Jane's head a little too hard as she heard and felt her chuckle again between her legs.

Jane felt the small sting of pain from the top of her head and it shivered all the way down to the ever wet apex of her legs. She brought her hands to cup the medical examiner's thigh and curve of her ass. She reached her thumb over and brushed softly against the sodden material. She felt the effect ripple all the way through Maura's body and it ended with a moan so sinfully delightful that if Jane went into confession she'd never make it back out. She repeated the action but this time also drew back the drenched material with her thumb.

Maura gasped as she felt the cool air hit her most intimate area. She clamped her eyes shut and was part way through silently thanking every deity she could think of when an indeterminable noise ripped out of her throat as she felt Jane's hot wet tongue drag up her sopping slit. She let go of the detective's hair not wanting to impede her actions but she her arms failed unsure of what to do, she raised them above her head and grasped on to whatever she could, which turned out to be a shelf. Stretched out and resting atop of Jane's shoulders heightened every little touch and action of Jane's; she could ground herself; she couldn't grab hold of sheets or anything.

There were no words to do justice to just how good Maura tasted. Jane was beyond speechless at the incredible taste, never did she think it could ever be that good. She sloppily lapped up the abundant moisture she found, she didn't care she was getting messy, she just wanted more and from the sound Maura was making, she wanted more too. The detective travelled upward with her tongue and gently flicked the swollen bundle of nerves there. Maura was so close and so sensitive at that point that that almost sent her over the edge and Jane pulled back, not wanting this to end so soon.

"J-J...ple..." her heart was hammering so hard, as was the nub Jane had just teased and Maura felt like she was going to collapse if the brunette didn't let her come soon.

As much as she wanted to stretch it out for as long as possible she could feel the shuddering jerking body of the ME on her shoulders and she knew they both wouldn't be able to hold this position forever. Jane plunged back in, furiously lapping at the medical examiner as if she were dying of thirst.

Maura let out what could have been mistaken for a scream and moved her hands back to the brunette's curls, securing her so she couldn't pull back from her again.

As she felt Maura scratch her nails across her scalp and stopped making noise Jane knew she was about to come, she sucked the throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth and simultaneously slid her thumb into the silky medical examiner. As she glided in she felt Maura's walls clench against her, her whole body went tense and as Jane swiped her tongue across the pulsing nub Maura came apart.

* * *

_**do you think i need to change the rating or just keep people up to date of which chaps are M rated?**_

_**if you like my fanfiction please go to .com and vote for my stories! (im up for best author, NC-17, comedy & drabble)**_

_**also find me on twitter/tumblr/fb etc jdroxburgh & my **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**glad you lot enjoyed the last chapter ;) this one slows things down a little but lights the flame under them for the next chapter :)**_

* * *

Jane gently eased Maura's legs off her shoulders and softly brought her down to stand. She held the medical examiner in a tender embrace and peppered gentle kisses into her hair. She could feel the heat still radiating between the two of them and became painfully aware of her own need pounding between her legs but she didn't want to move away from Maura.

Maura was still trembling, Jane had held her on that precipice for so long that when she pushed her over the edge she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had and she had to lean into the brunette's embrace, unsure her legs were strong enough to steady her just yet. She felt Jane planting soft kisses atop her head and she breathed in the tender moment. When she regained some of her strength she pushed back off Jane and the detective sucked in a sharp intake of breath as her hands brushed against her naked chest.

Jane watched as those hazel eyes snapped to hers and she couldn't help but look down at those puffy beautiful lips as she thought to herself how it had been too long already since she tasted them. She held herself back but her gaze kept travelling down the ME's body which had now been revealed as her dress pooled around her feet and all she was left with was the well and truly drenched slip of material between her legs. By the time she ripped her eyes away and looked back at Maura's face she didn't have to see herself to know that she looked like she wanted to eat Maura. She smirked at the thought and absentmindedly licked her lips, and the taste of Maura filled her senses again.

Maura watched carefully as Jane's chocolate eyes grew steadily darker as she took in the whole of her near naked body. As she licked her nectar from around her lips and met Maura's eyes again the medical examiner couldn't help but notice how her eyes drowned and became inky black discs of desire and her nipples hardened once again. She was exhausted, her climax had been so powerful her body was screaming for sleep but the more she watched Jane the more she realised that all the signs of arousal on Jane's body were being echoed by her own.

Jane watched carefully as Maura slid the only thing covering her body and she swallowed hard as she could see the glistening evidence of her arousal, it flung her back in time to moment before when she was happily burying her head between her legs. She felt her own wetness gush once again and as Maura purposefully swayed her hips as she closed the gap between the two Jane couldn't figure out how she got so lucky.

Jane was watching every little movement she made, she felt like a work of art being studied, it wasn't until she removed her ruined thong that in a flash the detective's reverent expression changed into one of a hunter watching its prey. She could feel the wetness crawling down her thighs and it astonished her; she couldn't believe her body wasn't spent already. If it had been anybody else Maura would have blushed at her abundant wetness, but Jane looked at her in such a way that she felt the sexiest being alive.

Jane moaned even before the medical examiner met her lips with her own. Kissing Maura was fast becoming her favourite activity; it was passionate and fierce and yet there was a softness and tenderness underneath the lust. Jane ran her scarred hands down the ME's back and marvelled at the soft yet steamy skin she found there. She smiled into the kiss as she lightly brushed the sides of Maura's breasts and the medical examiner grabbed her by the back of the neck and roughly deepened the kiss. Jane was so busy exploring every curve of the shorter woman's body with her hands and delving her tongue into that sweet hot mouth that she barely noticed Maura fighting with her belt.

It was taking far too long to get Jane's belt buckle undone, her actions being especially hindered by said detective gently caressing all areas of her body she could reach. Just as Maura pulled the belt free Jane brushed her hands down onto the ME's ass and began kneading it. Maura broke the kiss, desperate for air and she raised her eyebrow at the brunette as she slid the belt out of her trousers and made a point of dropping it heavily onto the floor.

Maura raised her eyebrow at her and Jane smirked her lopsided grin before bringing one of her hands down a little forcefully onto one of those peachy perfect ass cheeks. The look of shock on the medical examiner's face was soon replaced by a lust fuelled glare. Jane was about to laugh at her when she felt hands grappling with her fly before gasping in surprise as Maura forwent her button and simply tore open her trousers before letting go and pooling them around her ankles.

_That wiped the smirk off her face._ Maura was on fire, she was so aroused again already and it was giving her a strange kind of lust fuelled fury that was all directed at the detective. As Jane stepped out of her trousers Maura pointed to her underwear too "Off." The command came out as a rough growl and earned her a bemused look from the brunette. In response Maura simply raised both eyebrows and sighed impatiently as Jane took a long time to comply.

_Maura Isles in everyday life; sexy, beautiful, intelligent and caring. Maura Isles in the throes of passion: smoking hot, sexy as fuck, beautiful, wild. Maura Isles in charge: cmrthurtiqifqiruu. _Jane's hands began to shake as she slid the drenched shorts down her legs. She hadn't gotten her feet out of them when she was almost knocked off her feet as the medical examiner charged at her. She felt the ME take hold of her unruly curls and she yanked her head back until she was stood to her full height with her head tilted back. Maura attacked the expanse of her neck like a blood lusty vampire as her free hand ran down her scarred back and tugged her body snugly into the medical examiner's naked body and both of them moaned loudly at the glorious contact.

* * *

_**if you like my fanfiction please go to rizzlesfanawards (wordpressDOTcom) and vote for my stories! (im up for best author, NC-17, comedy & drabble)**_

_**also find me on twitter/tumblr/fb etc jdroxburgh & myblog (usernameDOTcom)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hope ur all still enjoying it :)**_

_**this is another M rated chapter so if that ain't your thing dont read it!**_

* * *

The medical examiner licked and sucked the smooth sensuous skin of the detective's neck and she moaned against the column as she reached her hand between the two glistening sweaty bodies and felt the abundant wetness gathered at Jane's apex.

The moan that rumbled against her neck vibrated all the way down her spine and nestled in the moisture between her legs. As Maura moved her hand between them Jane was pretty sure she was going to pass out from sheer delight, she was so close already, watching Maura let go and fall apart for her had just heightened the brunette's already painful arousal. She closed her eyes against the glorious sensations her body was revelling in as the ME gently explored with her nimble fingers. Jane's eyes and mouth flew open in shock as Maura simultaneously bit down hard on her neck and thrust two fingers into Jane.

The detective's body tensed up at the intrusion and clamped down on her fingers as she sucked at the flesh in her mouth. As Jane's body began to relax and eased up the grip on her fingers Maura began tentatively moving inside Jane as she licked and soothed the hot expanse of neck that she was pretty sure was now marked as hers.

It took a moment or two for Jane to relax her body, it had been quite a shock, it didn't hurt, she was so ridiculously wet that Maura's slender fingers had just shot inside her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and she expelled it shakily. Once Maura had finished attacking her neck she pulled the detective's lips down to meet her own in a tender yet needy kiss. Jane moaned into the kiss as Maura began moving her fingers inside of her.

There was something so overwhelming about being so intimately connected to Jane that Maura could feel tears approaching, luckily Jane had thrown her head back again and was hissing through gritted teeth as Maura stroked her fingers in and out. Maura buried her face in the detective's unruly curls to hide her intense emotion.

She was so close, her body was spasming out of control and she could barely remember how to breathe she felt like she was going to pass out if she didn't come soon. "Maur...h-hard-" her word was cut off by the medical examiner obeying her instruction to the letter and thrusted powerfully into Jane. Jane cried out; she could feel her orgasm, it was so so close and yet she couldn't quite reach it.

Maura heard the strained, frustrated cry and curled her fingers inside Jane, as she brushed against the spongey spot she manoeuvred her thumb to brushed against the swollen throbbing bundle of nerves. Jane jerked and shook in her arms before a warm gush flowed out of her into Maura's palm and she half collapsed on top of the medical examiner, burying her head in the crook of her neck as she panted to regain her breath.

_Fuck._ Maura's fingers were still inside Jane but her body was still so sensitive and shaky that she couldn't command her body to release her so as they stood in a tight embrace she was still so full of Maura and she couldn't think of anything better in the world. As she came down from her amazing high she felt Maura slide out of her and she let out a small whimper at the loss.

The medical examiner pulled back from their embrace at the small sound from the detective and ducked her head to meet her chocolate eyes. She smirked seductively at Jane as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, revelling in the nectar coating her fingers that somehow tasted even better than she had imagined.

Watching Maura lick the evidence of her gratification off her fingers stirred Jane's body into action again and she placed her hands either side of the ME's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. As the medical examiner moaned into the kiss and clung onto the brunette's back Jane could tell that she needed her again. Still feeling shaky from her powerful climax Jane placed a strong hand on Maura's lower back and without breaking the kiss gently lay her down on the floor.

Maura thought that seeing Jane come undone under her ministrations was the sexiest sight she had ever seen but as Jane broke the kiss and surveyed her naked body lying on the floor underneath her the chocolate eyes took on an amused yet lust filled shine and Maura actually felt herself beginning to swoon under that hot gaze.

Jane took a moment to study the naked form underneath her; she was creamy pale with spatterings of delicate freckles that Jane wanted to kiss individually. She had the most delicious curves in all the right places that until now Jane had always been a little jealous of, now she was just thankful for them. She was the most beautiful being Jane had ever seen, and even better than that? _She's my best friend._ Never had a moment felt so right than this moment.

Maura blushed a little under the detective's gaze but the blush was soon chased away by goosebumps running up and down her exposed skin, following Jane's slightly rough fingers that were trailing across her soft skin now covered in a light sheen of sweat. Maura watched Jane's face as she explored every exposed part of her with her fingers; it was like she was committing it all to memory. Maura had never felt more special; she felt like a piece of art being studied.

As Jane returned back up to Maura's face she smiled at her friend and ducked down to brush her lips tenderly against the ME's, as Maura breathed deeply into the kiss Jane dropped her knee between the creamy thighs that were waiting for her. She smiled into the kiss as the medical examiner's hips responded by jerking upward and she could feel the glistening trail that Maura's centre had left on her thigh.

As the brunette pulled back from the kiss her curls surrounded Maura's head making her feel like they were hiding away somewhere secret. She saw Jane's satisfied little smirk and she raised a single eyebrow as she lifted a leg to curl around the detective's toned ass and pulled her centre closer. Jane took a deep breath and the smile faded as the arousal took over.

As Jane felt her wet core being pulled closer to the medical examiner's thigh she trembled in anticipation. The pair both froze for a moment just lovingly gazing at one another before Maura tightened her leg hold and pulled Jane down onto her thigh. Jane cried out in pleasure as the creamy flesh stroked against her already pounding nub.

As she pulled Jane onto her Maura ground herself against Jane's thigh and it was as if something exploded between them. They began grinding against one another as if their life depended on it. Grunts, moans, curses and wet noises filled the otherwise empty apartment.

* * *

_**if you like my stuff vote for me in the Rizzles fan awards (google them) I'm up for best author, best comedy, best nc-17 and best drabble**_

_**find me on fb,twitter,tumblr or my blog which u can google my username for x**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**thank you guys for all ur support, all ur comments keep me going i love you :)**_

_**in response to someone who forgot the main story - we're back on it now after that steamy interlude ;)**_

_**as much as uv loved me the last few chapters im pretty sure ur not gonna like this :| sorry but needs must and im sure ull forgive me eventually but we are heading back to the main story now**_

* * *

Jane awoke with a jerk and squinted against the sunlight streaming in through her window. She frowned as her muscles ached as she sat up in bed. It took the brunette a moment to remember what she had done the night before to make her muscles ache so much, she smirked at the image of a certain medical examiner moaning out her name in ecstasy. She looked to the other side of her bed and was disappointed that it lay empty. She inhaled deeply and grinned as the scent of coffee invaded her nostrils. She climbed out of bed slowly and as her body screamed at her in pain she admonished herself _Come on Rizzoli, we've had worse, for far less amazing reasons!_ As she stood she heard her house phone ringing and she pulled a face; _Only Ma calls that phone_. As she wandered into her kitchen she grumbled at the insistent phone before she stopped abruptly and blinked confused. She had expected to see Maura pottering around her kitchen but it was empty. She pouted a little before she spied something lying on her counter top; a cd album: Martina Topley Bird. Jane grinned and grabbed the cd before loading it into her stereo and pressing shuffle. The female singer's voice floated out into her apartment as she fixed herself coffee and breakfast.

_Sandpaper kisses, papercut bliss _

_Don't know what this is, but it all leads to this: _

_You're gonna leave Her _

_You have deceived Her _

_Just a girl _

_Ooh just a girl with featherweight curls _

_To expose all she knows you play like tease _

_Just a girl with featherweight curls _

_To expose all she knows you play like tease _

She smiled as she found herself thinking of Maura and their night together. As she discarded her plate and mug she picked up the house phone and checked the recent calls list. Her stomach and heart sank as she saw the name glare out at her; CASEY.

_You're gonna leave Her _

_You have deceived Her _

_Just a girl _

_I want the soul of something simple to _

_Take home with me _

_The world as someplace simple it's my _

_Home you see _

_You're gonna leave Her _

_You have deceived Her _

_Just a girl, a blood red pearl_

She stood still in a daze not knowing what to do, so many thoughts running through her mind of Maura, and of Casey. She didn't know what to do and she wanted to scream and shout. _I need to talk to Maur_. She picked up her house phone and went to call Maura's house before she realised the time; Maura would already be at work. She fumbled around the mess of the apartment looking for her mobile phone. She paused with an affectionate smile as she saw her clothes from last night in a neat pile on her couch, she couldn't remember how or when they made it to her bed last night but she remembered lying naked, exhausted with a beautiful equally exhausted woman in her arms. It was the best she had slept in a very long time. She also saw the pile of papers next to her clothes and she swallowed hard, she couldn't face looking at them. _He should have talked to me about this not just say goodbye what did he mean by goodbye? Are we through? Why is he ringing me?_ She swore loudly at her torn mind and raised her arms in the air as she couldn't find her phone, the memory of smashing it in the alley burst into her mind and she sighed heavily. She grabbed her clothes and went to get ready as fast as she could.

Maura would never wish death on anyone, despite it being such a normal everyday occurrence of her life she never took it lightly, if anything, her work as a medical examiner had made her cherish her own and other's lives more than ever. She always felt for the victims who ended up on her table which is why she always did her utmost to help grant them justice, it was the reason she became an ME and the reason people sometimes referred to her as the Queen of the Dead, she strived to give a voice to those who could not speak for themselves. However, as she sat in her office finding herself at a loss for something to do, she silently prayed that someone would provide her with a body. She wanted anything, anything to stop her thinking about last night, stop thinking about Jane. That morning she had woken up to the sound of Jane's home phone ringing and as she glanced at the time she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she climbed out of the detective's bed. She paused at the side of her bed to smile happily at the sleeping brunette, when she arrived last night this was the last thing she had expected to happen, but it was such an amazing night she couldn't help but grin. As she entered the kitchen and began making coffee the phone started ringing again. Jane had told her previously that she never answered that phone because it was always her mother, Maura smirked as she looked at the caller ID and she felt her heart drop like a stone to the bottom of her feet; CASEY. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears but she squeezed them shut and admonished herself; _It was just one night. You went there to talk to her about Casey, you should have stopped it_. She gathered her belongings as well as her resolve and she left. Now, sat behind her desk, she heard footsteps approaching and she felt herself torn down the middle; one half of her desperately wanted it to be Jane, to talk about last night, to see her lopsided grin and to feel her in her arms again. The other half of her prayed that it wasn't Jane because she hadn't steeled herself enough yet to face the detective and she didn't trust herself as all she could think about was the amazing night they shared together.

* * *

_**lyrics again by Martina Topley Bird - Sandpaper kisses, one of my fav songs!**_

_**find me on twitter,tumblr,fb etc :)**_

_**vote for me in the Rizzles Fan Awards too :) google them and I'm up for Best Comedy, Best Author, Best Drabble and Best NC-17 - vote for me and check out my other stories and ill love u forever ;P**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know, i did warn u guys u werent going to like me so much anymore! Remember this all started as a prompt from one of my twitter followers so I feel I need to do it justice and not end it with too little plot**_

* * *

Jane was in a foul mood. It had been such a slow week for them in homicide that Cavanaugh had decided it was the perfect opportunity to catch up on paperwork. She had barely gotten through the doors to the precinct when she was laden with folders. Jane hated paperwork. She heard a little chuckle from behind her and she turned slowly in her chair to glower at the culprit.

Frost gulped at the furious expression on his partner's face and he sighed sadly wishing Korsak was here to take some of the heat off him; he'd be talking about something inappropriate or giggling like a girl at YouTube videos. Alone Frost was bearing the full brunt of the Rizzoli She Hulk, Cavanaugh had been very sly about Korsak, just telling him he was taking some time and it was none of Frost's business...he hoped he was ok, but then again if he was ok Frost would have kicked his ass and wangling today off.

"It's a fucking Saturday." Jane grumbled at no one in particular, knowing full well everyone around her was in the same position. It wasn't often that they had to work a weekend day unless there was a big case on but when they did it felt like the biggest annoyance ever, especially when she had far more pressing matters to deal with.

"Why don't you go see the Doc? Waste some time down there!" Frost beamed at his idea; whenever Jane wandered down to see Maura for no apparent reason she could be gone for almost an hour, he had no idea what they did, he imagined Maura would just lecture Jane in stuff he had never heard of. His smile, however, soon vanished as his partner scowled at him and span in her chair to face away from him. _Shit. Have they had another fight?_ He really wished Korsak were there, he usually put his foot in it.

All Jane really wanted to do was go and see Maur...but what would she say when she got down there? _"Hi. Last night was amazing you're a great fuck. By the way you know the boyfriend I thought had dumped me? He's been trying to call me but I was too busy in bed with you. So how are you?" _ Jane grimaced at the thought and she picked up the phone and dialled.

Maura sat perfectly still in front of her computer unsure of what to do. She knew Jane was upstairs in the bull pen, Senior Criminologist Chang mentioned in passing as she delivered some lab results. The fact that Jane had not come down to see her yet meant that she didn't want to see her. The medical examiner knew full well that all Jane would be doing was paperwork, like herself. She also knew that paperwork and Jane Rizzoli went together as well as the Red Sox and the Yankees...according to Jane. If the brunette wasn't avoiding her, she'd have been down there like a shot as soon as someone even whispered the word paperwork. Maura was disappointed and hurt that their night together had ended up like this but there was still a part of her holding out in hope, she wished she could quell that little spark but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't dampen.

"He's not here." _Fuck! _Jane might as well get that printed on a t shirt the amount of times she had heard it in the last five minutes. _Why call me and then avoid me?_ She slammed her fist down on her desk violently and spilled the crap Stan passed off as coffee onto her trousers. "Fuck!"

Frost was staring at his screen silently preying it would suck him into another dimension. He hadn't meant to overhear but his ears pricked up at the sound of 'Casey' and now he wanted to be anywhere in the world but in the same vicinity as Jane. The more he focused on the screen the more the words and images blurred and just as he felt his eyes stinging with concentration a shadow fell across his desk. He wanted to cry. He looked up into the incensed eyes of one Jane Rizzoli. "Hi." He tried to sound nonchalant...by the look on her face it didn't work.

"I need a phone." Her tone was gruff and aggressive but she didn't care, she was beyond pissed off.

"What's wrong with that one?" He gestured to her phone on her desk and received the Rizzoli death stare. He had discovered, unfortunately, that was a trait passed down by the Rizzoli women; Angela had given him the exact same one when he attempted to 'acquire' Frankie's packed lunch. Frankie had tried to pull of the stare but it just didn't work. Jane simply folded her arms and continued to stare at him. Frost looked around him for a saviour but none came. "Can't you use your mobile?"

"Gee! Now why didn't I think of that?! Thanks partner! You're a genius!" She slapped Frost on the back.

_Death stare? Check. Sarcasm? Check. Unnecessarily violent physical contact? Check. Boy am I in for a treat today(!) _Frost took a deep breath as he considered his next words. "Would you like to use mine?" the detective didn't reply. _Oh shit...not the silent treatment!_ That was when you knew you were in hot water with Jane, when she stopped talking, you better start running. "Or I can go acquire you a new one!"

Jane had never seen Frost move so quickly as he raced off to find her a phone. She sat at her desk again and worked for an hour or so when her stomach rumbled loudly. She looked at the clock and sighed. This is where she would head down to the morgue, sit in Maura's office and discover what weird and wonderful concoction the ME had, if it sounded too gross she'd go see her Ma in the cafe or convince Maur to eat out. If they were really busy she would sneak into the kitchen in the cafe and make herself and Maur peanut butter and fluff sandwiches as a quick treat. Maura loved them. Jane smiled at the memory but sobered as she hesitated as to what to do today. _I don't think I'm ready to face her yet._

Maura clocked the time and tried not to listen out for those footsteps but she couldn't help herself. _She's not coming. _She grimaced and sighed heavily as she considered her options. _Perhaps I should go upstairs...but then if she doesn't want to see me I'm not going to force her, it'll make things much worse._ Maura nodded and opened up her lunch and ate alone in a quiet office for the first time in a very long time. She clicked on her computer to put on some music and although she welled up with emotion at the song she couldn't find the strength to turn it off. As the song played she found herself singing along whilst fighting back tears she didn't want to cry;

"Cut you in half  
See how you feel without  
I want you to live  
But you don't know how  
Am I gone?  
I want to be reborn  
Thought I was in love  
Tell me was I wrong

You know we were wrong together"

* * *

_**if you dont hate me too much please consider voting for me in the Rizzles Fan Awards (dotwordpressdotcom) I'm up for Best Author, Best Comedy, Best NC-17 and Best Drabble, only vote 3 times, anymore and all ur votes will be discounted.**_

_**find me on twitter/tumblr/fb/ and my blog which is my pen name (dotcom)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_So half of you hate me, half of u trust me haha! I knew people weren't gonna like going back to the main plot and causing drama between the two, but I don't do it lightly, I don't like making them sad! But keep with me and I will resolve it all in the end, the roads just gonna be a little bumpy. Casey's been in it since the beginning of this story, if u hate even the mention of him then mayb a story featuring him isn't for u?! If u don't like it, don't read, but please don't send me abusive pm's – its really an immature of expressing displeasure with a story!_**

* * *

After hours of alternating between sitting staring at the huge pile of paperwork on her desk, trying to reach Casey and thinking of what to do about Maura, she suddenly sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face. _I need to talk to her._ As she made her decision she was about to get up out of her chair when she heard that familiar click clack of heels across the bullpen, her heart lifted immediately and she felt completely torn apart; she clearly had feelings for Maura, feelings she didn't know existed. As she turned she gazed up the toned legs and she became lost in the memory of the night before. As her eyes reached Maura's she was blushing with embarrassment and arousal but she was taken aback by the ME's stern expression.

_Don't look at her. Don't look at her. It was just one night. One stupid night. It didn't mean anything._ Maura was struggling not to see the detective naked before her eyes.

Frost came bounding back like a faithful lap dog "Hey partner!" He yelled before he tossed the phone at his partner, he gasped as Jane didn't see it coming and so didn't catch it; it clattered to the floor and he winced, bracing himself for the oncoming tirade. When it didn't come he eyed the two women warily "Time to get outta here! Robber?" Jane didn't even look at him lest reply to his question so he turned to Maura. "Hey Doc! Fancy a glass at the Robber?"

Maura turned her attentions to him, thankful someone had interrupted that moment "Thank you Barry, but I have a date tonight." Maura turned and strolled out of the bullpen without looking back.

Those words spurred Jane into action, she shoved Frost out of the way and stormed after Maura. When she reached her she spun her around "You have a date?!"

Maura blinked at her and stated calmly, "Yes, it's been arranged for some time."

Jane could feel her anger growing "Well cancel!"

"Why?"

It was a simply question, it should have had a simple response but instead Jane found herself floundering for the words. She could feel her emotions battling inside her. She looked at the medical examiner with hurt in her eyes "Is that why you left?"

_No I left because your boyfriend, who you run to no matter how badly he treats you, was calling._ Maura bit her tongue and fought her initial silent response and struggled for an answer that wouldn't leave her covered in hives. "You should know, I simply cannot work in wrinkled clothing." There was a pause as both women's minds were flooded by the memories of how the ME's dress became so wrinkled the night before. Maura cleared her throat, snapping them both out of their thoughts, as she felt her arousal growing despite her best attempts to quash those feelings. She turned to leave.

"Thanks for the CD."

"You're welcome Jane."

And with that she walked out and Jane was left stood alone silently berating herself, _Thanks for the CD?! That is not what I needed to say to her_! The brunette went home and decided the best remedy was to drown her thoughts and feelings in beer. As she cracked open her first one she flicked on her stereo, forgetting what was in there and slumped on her couch as music from Maura's CD drifted into the air. Jane blinked a few times; a feeble attempt to stop the torrent of tears that she could feel approaching. She felt so utterly alone and the worst part was, she had no one to blame but herself.

Maura left her date at the restaurant and hailed a cab. On the ride home she toyed with the idea of calling Jane but she steeled her emotions. _It's done. Leave it alone. Cut your losses._ She sighed deeply as the hurt and disappointment sat heavily on her chest. She arrived home and walked in through her front door and was confronted with a sight she hadn't expected. A certain brunette detective was passed out on her couch surrounded by various different empty alcohol bottles and Martina Topley Bird was crooning out of her stereo.

_And I am too tough to die  
Well I am too tough to die_

_It's in their eyes, it's unspoken, don't even know they're out to do you harm  
Can't even see the pulse beating in the axle of your arm_

Maura stood for a moment taking in the sight before her. She didn't know if it was the more than usual amount of alcohol she had had with her meal, due to the fact that her date was sinfully boring, or the surprise of seeing Jane there but she was annoyed. Really annoyed.

Jane was awoken by a rough shake, confused, she blinked her eyes open to look into familiar hazel eyes, but they weren't the friendly shining eyes she was used to "Maur?" Her voice was mussed with drowsiness.

"I'm sorry! Were you expecting someone else?!"

"Huh?" Confused by sleep Jane wasn't alert enough to see the impending danger approaching.

"You are in my house Jane. Who else were you expecting?"

_Don't retaliate Rizzoli, keep your cool_. Now she was more awake she could feel her annoyance bulging up at the medical examiner's sarcasm. "I don't know! Maybe your date?!"

Maura scowled at Jane's tone but didn't get chance to retort.

"But I see you're alone! What was wrong with this one? Have a mole in the wrong place?!"

"Perhaps he saw the pathetic mess on my sofa and left!"

The words stung and the brunette bit back her tears as she grabbed her jacket "Fuck you Maur." She grumbled under her breath. She didn't mean it but she was so hurt in that moment she had nothing else.

"You already did...or have you forgotten so soon?"

Jane could hear the snarl in the ME's voice and she spun on her heels and stormed right up to her "I'm not the one who went on a date the day after we had mind-blowing sex!"

* * *

**_*prepares self for onslaught of unhappy people* I'm sorry i guess people were expecting all smut and fluff after their hot night but I wanted it to have more substance to it and it also fits the brief I was given which I will post at the end of the story - have faith I will heal this :)_**

**_twitter/fb/tumblr etc jdroxburgh _**

**_vote for me in the rizzles fan awards (google them) :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wow this story really does have u guys on either side of the fence! Some of u are still hating on me! And to the guest I can't reply to I think it's Jo? U don't have to read this story if u don't like it obvs but swearing off all my other work isn't necessary! I don't always write like this, most of them are happy and lovely! Anyhow sorry for those who still don't like it, I know Jane needs to be taught a lesson Maura does deserve better**_

* * *

Jane's furious accusation was spat in her face and Maura absorbed her anger, span on her heels and went to walk away when Jane grasped her arm and pulled her back. Her patience was almost dissolved to nothing as Maura glared at the brunette furiously before pulling her arm back. Something snapped inside of the medical examiner and she saw red; she raised her hand in preparation to slap the detective but Jane saw the attack coming and blocked it.

Jane could see the fury in those hazel eyes, though she was slowed by alcohol it didn't impede her reactions as she saw Maura's hand raise she stopped the attack and held onto the medical examiner's wrist. They remained still for a moment both sets of eyes burning into the other with furious flames of incensed anger. Jane's own fury was burning inside her so much it nearly hurt, she felt sick to her stomach to be so angry with the ME. She yanked Maura even closer toward her body.

Being manhandled by Jane was not what she had expected this evening but then again she couldn't deny that if jane hadn't started she may well have done, she was just so furious, she couldn't ever remember being so hurt and yet so angry too. There was another whisper inside her body that she was trying her hardest to extinguish but it wasn't giving in; Every part of Maura was screaming at its counterpart; half was screaming to hit out, to struggle to get her out but the other half was cooing at the contact from Jane and arousal was beginning to seep into her veins. She tested Jane's grip to find out that it was vice like despite her intoxication.

Feeling Maura struggle a little did nothing but fuel Jane's aggression as she forcefully pulled the medical examiner into a bruising kiss. As she pulled back from Maura she was contemplating what had just happened whilst also trying to quell her arousal. Before she knew it she had pulled Maura's mouth back to her own and their tongues battled for dominance. It was not a tender moment, it was one fuelled by anger and annoyance and yet it still, somehow felt right. They kissed violently until they had no breath left, they pulled apart with a whooshing intake of air. Jane couldn't deny her anger but at that moment after having Maura's lips upon hers, having Maura's body clasped against her own, Jane's arousal was beginning to take over and dampen her anger.

Maura felt Jane's free hand wandering to the space between her top and her skirt, as the rough fingers whispered across her skin they burned and she felt the effects travel like shock waves over her body. There was a pause as both women fought to gain their composure. Maura didn't know how to react, she could go with Jane's actions but did that imply forgiving her for all this? she could lash out and have it out with the detective but when she was drunk was there any point? Maura took a deep cleansing breath to stop herself from snapping at Jane, forced the brunette's hand away from her skin and thought carefully about the words she chose. "As far as I am aware, you are with Casey, correct?"

The medical examiner's tone was even and calm which really surprised Jane and for a moment she had no idea how to react to it. The brunette's heart and mind began their ever familiar fight at odds with one another over Casey and her feelings toward him. She mumbled something incomprehensible and couldn't maintain eye contact with Maura as she let go of her hold on her.

Maura gritted her teeth and steeled herself against all her emotions, praying her body would not betray her and reveal her inner feelings "I said I would help you with your insomnia, did I not?" She was straining against her own resolve as the brunette stared at her feet. Jane simply mumbled again and Maura felt the irritation prickling at the back of her neck. "You have no interest in dating me. So why would I allow myself to be used for sex by you whilst you wait for Casey?"

Jane's eyes flew up to Maura's as the words plunged deep into her heart "I'd never use you."

The earnestness in the detective's voice crumbled some of the ME's resolve. "Do you want to date me?"

Jane stood silently even as her insides were screaming. She struggled once again to find the right words. Every part of her felt like mush and nothing came out of her mouth.

Maura felt sick. "Precisely. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

Jane picked up her jacket she had dropped somewhere in the middle of the unexpected kiss and turned toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maura stood with her hands on her hips trying not to remember what Jane's touch there felt like.

"Home." Jane replied glumly, the word thick in her mouth and difficult to swallow.

"You will do no such thing! You may be irresponsible enough to drive here intoxicated but I am certainly not going to give you permission to drive again tonight. The guest bed is made. You know where everything is." Maura turned and walked away.

Jane felt the guilt slap her across the face. She had only ever heard Maura speak to her in such an ice old manner before; when Jane had just shot Paddy Doyle. She felt like the worst person in the world, and she knew she deserved to. She slumped on the couch and the last few minutes played back in her mind. "_Fuck you Maur"...I can't believe I said that, I don't deserve anything from her and yet she's still insisting I stay...if someone had acted the way I had tonight I wouldn't care if they killed themselves...I'm such a dick..._ Her mind continued to race at 100mph. _Do I want to date Maura? Am I still with Casey? What kind of relationship is it when he won't even talk to me? Do I love him that much to keep trying? Do I love him enough?_ She sat up all night with questions and worries and fears plaguing her mind. The one thing she kept coming back to was the most troubling; _I need someone to talk to. That person is always Maura. What would I do without Maura? Can I live without Maura in my life in one way or another?_

* * *

**_fb/tumblr/twitter etc jdroxburgh_**

**_consider voting for me in the Rizzles Fan Awards!_**

**_thank u to all my readers who trust me enough to keep reading and solve this mess xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all the support guys I don't let bad reviews get me down it just saddens me that some people take it to such extreme lengths! They are fictional characters and as much as I don't like taking them sad I enjoy making them back up again ;P**_

* * *

Jane awoke to the smell of breakfast and sat up on the couch feeling confused. _Why am I asleep on Maura's couch? _The memory of her sitting glumly contemplating everything and everyone closest to her in her life came flooding back and she sighed despondently. She never did get an answer to the question that haunted her all night until she eventfully passed out.

"Janie honey, I made your favourite!" Angela's voice floated cheerfully out of the kitchen as she busied herself around the stove.

The detective screwed her face up in protest of getting up and facing her Ma but she knew that if she didn't then she'd never hear the end of it, at least this way it might be quick and painless. _Yeah right._ Jane made her way over to the kitchen counter where she hopped up onto a bar stool and a plate of bunny pancakes was shoved under her nose.

"Janie what's wrong sweetheart?" Angela looked at her daughter worriedly, she looked like she hadn't slept in months; the dark circles under and around her eyes gave her a strange haunted look.

Jane sighed as she pushed her pancakes around the plate "Nothing Ma." There was nothing she needed less right now than her Ma butting into her personal life...again.

Angela watched her daughter pensively as she tried to lie to her face. She shrugged and turned to the washing up hoping she could cheer the brunette up "I saw Casey the other day, how is he?" Jane dropped her fork with a clatter but it didn't seem to perturb the older woman who kept on washing. "He's always been such a nice boy, always had a thing for you too! Mind you a lot of men have over the years, most of them are just too scared of you to approach you!" Angela sighed "You need to work harder on your appearance and the way you stand or you'll never find someone to settle down with. I want grand babies and neither of us are getting any younger! You need to find someone to take care of you-"

Jane couldn't stand to hear anymore, the mention of Casey was already way too much for her to handle "Ma! Enough already!" She leapt up off her stool and turned to leave when she stopped abruptly at the sight of Maura in her pyjamas.

Maura smiled sympathetically at Angela who was pouting behind her daughter's back.

Angela shrugged her shoulders at the medical examiner and pushed a plate of pancakes toward her. "Right! I'm off to get some things for dinner tonight! You'd better be there Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

As her Ma bustled out of the front door Jane slumped back on the bar stool. Her Ma slammed the door to and Jane groaned and rested her head in her hands. Without looking she reached out for her cup of coffee, she jerked her head up in surprise as it wasn't there.

Maura slid the cup of coffee away from the detective's reach and replaced it with a cool bottle of water before settling herself down for breakfast. She looked across the island and met with Jane's unhappy scowl. It did nothing to deter her and she sipped the brunette's coffee, much to Jane's displeasure. "Ethanol has a dehydrating effect by causing increased urine production and-"

Jane pulled a face at the ME before she cut her off "Thank you Wikipedia."

Maura looked indignant and highly insulted by Jane's remark "Wikipedia is not a reliable source of fact because it is-"

"Ok! Ok!" Jane cut her off whilst waving her arm "You're better than Wikipedia!" There was a moment of silence in which Jane was praying that last night could just be a write off but she knew in her heart she didn't deserve that.

Maura was the one to bite the bullet having not slept much the previous night due to thinking about their situation. "Are we going to skirt around the issue all day or are you going to tell me the real reason you drove here in the middle of the night?"

Jane gulped and rubbed her tired eyes, the little sleep she did get had been plagued by strange dreams of Maura and Casey and had done nothing to resolve her current dilemma. She once again floundered for the right words "It wasn't the middle of the night." As soon as she uttered them she knew she'd have been better off saying nothing.

Maura nearly growled at the pathetic detective sitting across from her, she practically threw her dish into the sink before storming past Jane and announcing "I'm going for a run. Alone."

Jane sighed deeply and smacked her fist into her own thigh at her ridiculous stupidity. As she sat swamped with things she wanted to say, things she needed to say but couldn't find the words for any of them, she heard the back door slam to and she was too late.

Maura ran furiously, feet pounding on the ground in time with her throbbing and painful heart. She wanted Jane to open up to her, perhaps if they got the root of all of this they would discover their true feelings for one another. The longer she ran the more she dismissed the idea; _I let my feelings get in the way of that one night, Jane saw it for what it was; sex. I can't allow myself to develop feelings for her. _ Every step she took after that just screamed the truth at her; _too late too late too late_. She could feel tears approaching so she chased them away until her muscles were crying in agony and she was forced to stop. _She has no feelings for me. Get over it and then perhaps one day we can move on and become friends again._ As she turned and began slowly jogging her way back to the house every time she thought of Jane she slowed a little more praying she wasn't there, giving the medical examiner time to analyse her feelings and begin to process of locking them away.

Jane bounced on the balls of her feet nervously and played with the scars on her palms. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. As the back door opened again she clenched her fists so hard her nails hurt against her flesh and she felt tears welling up as her stomach rolled and dropped at the same time.

Maura was not expecting to see that, not one little bit. True, she had suspected Jane may still be there being that it was Rizzoli Family Dinner tonight and Jane often stayed to help Angela prepare the food, though that was normally waylaid by things with Maura she could use as an excuse to get out of helping. Maura stood and blinked with her mouth wide open as Jane stood in front of her. The brunette was ladened with fudge clusters, several different bouquets of flowers and a huge teddy bear, not dissimilar to the one Giovanni got her.

Jane could see the shock register on Maura's face but just as clearly she began to see the anger returning. _Shit. I knew this was a dumb idea. _The ME turned to leave "Maur! Wait!" She gasped as Maura turned with such a sneer across her face that it actually physically made Jane stumble back a pace or two.

"For what?" Maura spat the words out at Jane and stormed off. She was more furious than she had ever been and it was scaring her a little. _She thinks a couple of trinkets can win me over?_

Jane dropped her bundle and felt the bottom of her world drop out. _What was I thinking? She wouldn't want me if I were the last person on earth. She deserves so much more._ To her surprise Jane felt a boost of confidence and energy as she let those thoughts sink in. "She needs to know. If its the last thing I get to say to her. She deserves more."

* * *

_**find me on most social media sites by searching my pen name!**_

_**there are a few days of voting left in the Rizzles Fan Awards I'd love it if you could vote for me if you like my work :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Maura turned on the hot water in her shower and let it run as she got undressed. Her hands were shaking with anger and she had to pause her actions. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror and she hardly recognised the person staring back at her; her hair was wild and untamed, her eyes had taken on a dark fury she had never seen before, her cheeks were flushed and she looked so grim it resembled someone completely different. As the bathroom filled with steam she watched as her reflection faded in front of her eyes. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't allow herself to; _It's my fault as much as Jane's, I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did when I knew I had stronger feelings for her_. She was about to hop into the shower when her bathroom door flung open and she screamed and jumped.

Maura screamed and rushed to grab the nearest towel which barely covered her naked body at all. Jane was temporarily distracted by the medical examiner's flesh before she shook herself out of that state of mind and focused on the incensed expression on Maura's face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Maura had had enough now, she wasn't playing around and she didn't want to listen to anything Jane had to say. Jane held her hands up in surrender and looked earnestly at the medical examiner before stepping tentatively toward her. It was only then that the ME noticed the music coming from her bedroom.

Jane slowly handed Maura her larger bath towel as the intro of the song was playing and then she swallowed hard before she began to sing along.

"No doubt

You're gonna be thinking

I'll run out.

That's where you're so mistaken

You take me to a high

Of just no other kind

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

The size

Just seems to get bigger

The prize is, well,

Just go figure

When I think way back when

I can't go back again

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

My half

I thought I'd be stronger

By my path

To you just seems longer

You fake me to a high

Of just no other kind

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

Don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything (but you)

I don't want anything (but you)

I don't need anything."

Maura was determined not to cry but she couldn't help it; that song meant so much to her, every time she listened to it she would think of Jane and it took her a long time to figure out that it was because she had feelings for Jane. Hearing Jane's husky dulcet tones singing along with Martina Topley Bird's voice just did unspeakable things to the medical examiner, if she didn't know better she would say her heart swelled in size. She couldn't speak as Jane turned to leave the bathroom.

As Jane finished singing she could see her emotions and meaning reflected on the ME's face and she knew that she had done what she wanted to; she had tried to express all the feelings she had for Maura in such a way that left Maura without doubt as to how she felt. She had never been good with words but as she heard that song for the first time the previous night it summed up everything she felt for Maura. She felt satisfied and turned to leave. She didn't expect Maura to yank her back in by her arm; her body wasn't prepared for it. She knocked into Maura heavily and the ME's towel fell to the floor pooling around her feet. Jane was once again distracted by the curvaceous naked form revealed in front of her but as tears fell down her face she tugged at Maura's grip to leave again.

"You're running." Maura's voice cracked as the emotions overwhelmed her. She had seen the detective cry before but never like this and it hammered against her heart.

Jane shook her head fervently. "I'm never going to run again. I'm tired of running." Even as she said the words, the oath she spoke echoed in every fibre of her being. _I never want to be scared of my feelings_. She looked deep into those hazel eyes even as her vision blurred with tears and her next words were muffled by sobs; "Not good enough...deserve better, just needed you to know."

The brunette turned to leave yet again and Maura gritted her teeth as she laid her hand gently under Jane's chin and turned her back to look at her "I do. I deserve words. Not trinkets, not romantic gestures. I want to know what's in here." She tenderly laid her hand on Jane's chest and felt the detective's heart pounding just as hard as her own.

Jane nodded gravely as she scrabbled once again for the words that would do justice to how she felt. Maura stood patiently waiting and Jane looked at her helplessly. "I spent all night imagining my life without you. I wouldn't survive. I couldn't. I wouldn't want to. You are a part of me, have been for so long I didn't even know it. I've come so close to losing you so many times" she had tears and snot running down her face and she didn't care, she was opening up for the first time to anyone and it hurt, it hurt gloriously. "You're my best friend and you've been there through everything, I would do anything for you. But I'm also selfish. This whole thing I've taken you for granted, I haven't meant to, I would never intentionally use or hurt you but that doesn't mean I haven't. I see that now. You deserve the world and more Maura."

Maura's heart skipped a beat when Jane called her by her full name, it was silly because no one ever called her anything else but Maura or Doctor Isles except Jane who always called her Maur and hearing her use her full name just struck home just how serious the brunette was.

"I stepped back and looked at what I've done to you and I'm just as bad as Ca-" she was cut off as Maura laid a finger across her lips stopping the name that caused them both so much hurt to be uttered. "I don't want to go backwards. I don't deserve your friendship but I will spend every day from here on out trying to."

"You could never lose my friendship Jane." The medical examiner truly meant it. She loved Jane as a friend like no other, so much so that she would fight her own feelings to keep their friendship; just as she had been doing until that night.

"Since that night, everything's seemed to make sense for once. The noise and chaos goes away when I'm with you. I don't see any faces but yours when you lie next to me. I want..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words she didn't deserve to ask for and fresh hot tears rolled down her face.

"Tell me." It was breaking her heart to see Jane so broken but she couldn't even consider this if she was just going to run away or doubt everything.

"I love you." Jane poured her heart into those three words and it crushed her to be so open and vulnerable, Maura could crush her in the next moment and she had never been so scared in all her life. She forced her feet to stay planted even though all she wanted to do was run like she always had done.

Maura could see the muscles straining to run but she didn't. She stayed. Maura finally let her emotions flow down her face and she grasped Jane's face and pulled her into a loving kiss.

It was as if floodgates had opened, feeling Maura's wet cheeks against her own, her hot body stinging her through her clothes and the medical examiner's delicate yet insistent tongue inside her mouth spurred Jane into action.

Maura felt herself being pushed backward and Jane pressed up against the back wall of her shower; the hot water cascading down onto them almost echoing the fire inside them. Not breaking the kiss Maura reached across and flicked on the cold water too and moaned as Jane pressed her body fully into her, casting her mind and body back to that fateful night.

Jane's clothes were moulding to her as they took on the water but she didn't ever want this moment to end. She felt Maura's hands tangle in her drenched hair and pulled her away from the kiss. Both women gasped for much needed air and their eyes met. Tears were still shining in their eyes but the unmistakable fire and passion had returned.

* * *

_**I hope this is ok? I wanted them to make up but Maura couldnt let jane off easily and i think forcing her to vocalise all the things inside her is like therapy for jane, she doesnt often do it she keeps everything locked up. dunno maybe im wrong, maybe its not enough for maura to go back to her but she loves her so much as much as she tells herself she doesnt want to, she does want to forgive her...**_

_**as you can tell im not 100% confident with this chapter so constructive criticism is welcomed - i emphasise CONSTRUCTIVE! I'm sick of spending time reading personal remarks etc when I could be writing.**_

**_few days left of the Rizzles Fan Awards please vote for me if you like mt stuff! follow the rules on the site or none of ur votes will count._**

**_find me on tumblr/twitter/fb etc_**

**_LYRICS - Anything by Martina Topley Bird_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Jo i cant reply to u but just wanted to say dont worry just didnt wanna lose a reader, u werent the only one._**

**_engy did i really make u cry ?! im sorry!_**

**_Apologies to the reader who commented about my keep bugging about voting, I get too over excited I'm sorry I'll stop and ill cut down my A/Ns too sorry x_**

* * *

Jane had never felt freer and yet she felt a strong need to prove herself to Maura, to prove her worth not only to the medical examiner but also to herself. She knew she had a lot of work to do but she had never been happier to be given an opportunity to prove herself. As she gazed into those hazel eyes she felt overwhelmed by how lucky she was. She leant her forehead against Maura's as her tears kept rolling but this time they were a mix of happy tears and sad ones.

Maura could see the turmoil in the brunette's face and she proceeded to kiss away the tears. There were a lot of things they had to face up to confront, but now Maura needed to feel Jane, wholly and express her own love for the detective. As she kisses away the salty tears rolling down Jane's face she continued her trail across underneath her strong jaw and up to the pulse point which was fast becoming one of her favourite places to be.

Jane could feel the medical examiner suckling at her neck again and she chuckled; she'd had to wear higher necklines wince that night when Maura had left her mark on her neck, she had a feeling that high necklines were going to become a regular fashion statement. She felt Maura chuckle in response against her neck and the vibrations ran straight down to her core and soaked her already drenched clothes.

As Maura marked the detective as her own she felt Jane shudder under her ministrations and that wild woman she didn't recognise in the bathroom mirror reared her head once again and she bit down on the throbbing pulse that matched her own. As Jane moaned Maura felt her arousal begin to peak again. She felt a glorious mix of scarred hands and water cascade over her body and she loosed the brunette's neck to moan loudly.

Jane couldn't get enough of Maura, she didn't think she ever would, the way she felt, the way she tasted, everything about her was addictive. Once Maura had finished branding her Jane went on a Maurfari and explored every inch of the medical examiner. She chuckled at her made up term but quickly sobered as Maura's nails found her scalp and spurred her on.

Maura didn't know what had made the detective laugh and she didn't care. She was on fire and she needed Jane now. She attempted to strip the detective of her soaked suit but Jane batted her hands away as she trailed her hot mouth down past her breasts, nipping at each one briefly before travelling down to her navel.

Jane settled on her knees as she caressed the beautiful legs in front of her before looking back up at Maura; she had her head pressed against the back wall of the shower, water running down her like a model from an advert, her hands were tightly wound in her dark unruly curls that were now tamed by the torrent of water. Maura's body was glistening and shining under the water and Jane felt a thirst like she had never known.

It felt like Jane's hands were everywhere, which was impossible, but the caress of the water was adding to Maura's pleasure and already she could feel herself climbing to the precipice. As Jane began massaging her thighs she could feel her knees beginning to tremble and threaten to give way. She felt Jane part her lips and heard the low growl of approval as the detective saw just how wet Maura was.

Seeing Maura sopping wet from the water and also her own wetness mixing with the steaming water was the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen. She gently kissed all the way up from Maura's shaking knees to the lips she had spread with her hands. She felt Maura's nails scratch her scalp again as she leant in and took a gentle lick up the medical examiner's slit. Jane's whole body moaned with approval as it remembered that intoxicating taste. As she leant in once again she was surprised to feel Maura pulling her back by her hair.

Jane looked up at her with a frown and Maura nearly gave in at the sight of Jane on her knees in a sodden suit looking up at her with such a hunger it sent another rush of wetness to where Jane's hands still were. Maura couldn't formulate a full sentence to explain her desire but instead stammered out a single word "Together."

Jane's heart soared when she understood the ME's meaning but she shook her head and looked into those hazel eyes earnestly "I want to worship you." She saw fresh tears shining in Maura's eyes but the medical examiner shook her head and gently tugged at her hair to get her to stand. Jane complied but looked at her pleadingly.

Maura smiled lovingly at the brunette as she stood up and pulled puppy dog eyes at her. She pulled her into a soft kiss and whispered in her ear "I don't need worshipping. I need to feel you. You and me." She felt a fresh batch of tears roll down her face and as she leaned her head back against the wet wall Jane smiled. She felt the brunette tenderly wipe the tears away and she nodded.

Jane braced herself with one arm against the shower wall to the side of Maura's head as she dipped in and stole a gentle kiss. She felt Maura's hands scrabbling with the fastening of her trousers. As the medical examiner battled with her drenched clothing Jane spent her time worshipping those amazing breasts that covered in water were something out of a dream.

Maura fought with Jane's trousers until they were undone, she was too close to spend time stripping the detective and unceremoniously thrust her hand down Jane's underwear. She gasped not expecting Jane to be quite as wet as she was, but the evidence was clear; Jane was almost as ready as she was. Their next kiss was frenzied and passionate as each woman positioned a hand where the other needed it.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane felt her body shudder and jerk, she was close already and as Maura circled her throbbing bundle of nerves with her delicate fingers Jane let out a breathy moan as she moved to nuzzle the medical examiner. She felt Maura ease up and began to pull her hand away, Jane pulled back to frown at the shorter woman who simply smirked mischievously at her. Jane growled and tried to grind herself down on Maura's hand but the ME was having none of it.

Jane looked mad as hell as Maura began to tease her but she could tell just how close they both were and Maura wasn't ready for it to end just yet. She raised her eyebrow as Jane's fingers began working faster between her own legs in a futile attempt to get her to do the same thing to the detective. She chuckled as the brunette growled in frustration again and as Maura leaned forward to kiss her Jane moved her lips out of reach.

Maura gasped with an expression of mock offense as Jane dodged her kiss. Jane smiled as Maura pouted at her but Jane simply shook her head. She hissed as Maura swiped through her substantial wetness and with her free hand pulled the back of Jane's head to her to claim her kiss. Jane chuckled into the kiss but then growled once again as Maura removed her fingers. "Stop. Teasing."

The detective's voice was low, husky and dangerous and Maura loved it. "I thought you enjoyed my teasing detective." Maura emphasised the last word as she sultrily bit her bottom lip and met with those chocolate eyes now just discs of black.

"Not now. So...close." The last word was moaned by the brunette as Maura teased her yet again whilst she licked the expanse of skin showing between her jacket and shirt.

Maura laughed against the detective's hot wet skin as she licked all the way up to those lips she would be happily connected to forever. The kiss started off languid and slow, as Jane moaned again Maura slipped in her tongue which heated up the kiss as they began their battle for dominance. Maura gasped in shock as Jane thrust two fingers inside Maura.

As Maura gasped Jane caught her bottom lip in her teeth and nibbled on it as the medical examiner adjusted around her fingers. She began slowly driving her fingers in and out of Maura as the ME became breathless and clutched at the brunette with her free hand.

Maura couldn't concentrate on anything but how full she felt with Jane inside her, it amazed her that it felt so good with just the detective's fingers. She attempted to continue to pleasure Jane but was so distracted as Jane began thrusting in and out of her that every part of her body gave in to the pleasure.

Jane could feel Maura coming undone around her fingers, she was tensing, jerking and clenching and her heavy breaths were becoming more sporadic and more like moans. Jane never felt surer of anything as when she was so intimately connected with the medical examiner and knowing that she could bring her to this place made her so proud.

Maura couldn't formulate words but instead she reached down and grasped Jane's slender wrist, stilling her movements. Jane looked at her frowning and Maura had to catch her breath to be able to utter "T-togeth...er." Her last syllable shuddered out of her as she let go of the detective's wrist and Jane moved inside her again just a little.

Jane gave Maura a moment to recover her faculties a little more. As she felt Maura dance her fingers around her nub and then slowly slid them inside her she knew that neither of them were going to be able to last long. Jane ducked her head and tenderly kissed Maura as they both began moving in sync with one another.

Maura could feel her knees wanting to give way already and she knew she didn't have long, she wanted to hold off for Jane but it was becoming increasingly hard especially as they were both thrusting in time with one another so off the back of her thrust Jane went in even further each time. Maura wrapped her free arm around Jane's neck and hung on as tight as she could fearing her body would fail her.

As Maura wrapped her arm around her neck Jane pressed their bodies into the wet wall behind Maura and both of them moaned as they nuzzled one another with heavy pants and moans. As the two approached their climaxes together they both held their breath, trying to stay their orgasms so they could come together. The bathroom was silent other than the pounding of the water matched with the wet sounds the women were making as they pounded into each other.

Maura pulled her face out of Jane's neck and leant back on the wall again as she looked at Jane; she had her eyes screwed shut and was struggling to breath normally. Maura pulled her impossibly closer and kissed her quickly before her whole body began to shake and tremble.

Jane's eyes flew open as she felt the tender peck against her lips and as her eyes met the hazel ones in front of her she could see that Maura was falling. She let herself go and they both came harder than they had before, gazing into one another's eyes.

They both jerked and spasmed together as they moaned each other's name in a low timbre that bounced off the walls. Their knees gave way and they both slumped to the shower floor. Maura ended up lying on top of Jane and as they went to extricate themselves from each other they both hissed and jerked at their sensitivity.

They lay on the floor still with the water cascading down on them and Jane held Maura gently as she lay on top of her. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She chuckled and Maura looked at her confused. "I think it's safe to say my suit is ruined."

Maura looked at the detective with happy shining eyes and smirked "Good. I always hated that suit."

* * *

_**hope u enjoyed ;) the Rizzles Fan Awards close on the 15th pls dont forget to vote for ur favourite fanfiction, whether it be mine or not! follow the rules or ur votes may not count x**_


	22. Chapter 22

Jane looked at the medical examiner with a wry smile "Oh really?" Maura laughed loudly and Jane's heart soared; she adored it when Maura laughed that freely, it made her eyes sparkle and her adorable dimples peek out. She sighed gently as she gazed at the ME. _She's perfect._

Maura noticed that Jane had gone quiet and blushed a little under her gaze. She fingered the detective's sodden lapel and shook her head "You're going to catch a cold in this." She smirked cheekily and felt arousal beginning to rise yet again as the brunette raised her eyebrow. _How does she manage to do this to me?_

Jane raised her eyebrow and grinned at the medical examiner's suggestion. She could see the blush from Maura's cheeks travel down and set up camp on Maura's bountiful chest. Jane chuckled as she trailed her finger down chasing the colour. "Hives Doctor Isles?" Maura blushed yet again and Jane put on a mock serious face and tutted at the ME "What possible other reason could you want me out of my clothes?"

Maura sat up and straddled her favourite detective and ran her hands up her own body to palm her own breasts while staring at the brunette who had lost the power of speech suddenly. Maura slowly stood up in the shower making sure Jane's chocolate eyes never left her body. The medical examiner placed her hands on her hips and spoke in her lowest most sultry voice "I could think of a few things Detective."

Jane watched open mouthed and speechless as Maura gracefully climbed out of the shower and sauntered into her bedroom butt naked. _Fuck._ Thirty seconds ago Jane would have sworn under oath that she didn't have the energy for another round but that body...that voice..._The way she calls me detective_...already had Jane wet and ready for round two.

Maura had never been shy about sex or her body but there was something about being with Jane and the way she looked at her with such love, adoration and undisguised lust made Maura feel like some kind of sexual superhero. She climbed onto her plush bed and remembered fondly that night when she massaged Jane right here. She never thought they would get here. Maura smiled as Martina Topley Bird was still crooning out of her stereo system.

Jane eventually managed to get the feeling back into ehr limbs and hurriedly turned off the shower and climbed out, dripping all over the floor. She winced at the mess she was making but as she looked down she saw the wet footprints leading out into the bedroom and any care she had for Maura's house was gone in a flash. She peered round the doorframe and the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up as she watched the medical examiner lay on her sumptuous bed and begin to sing lightly along with the song that was playing. Jane gently cleared her throat "Doctor. It appears you forgot to actually have a shower."

Maura smirked at the drenched detective and rolled onto her side, presenting her naked curves to her. She was rewarded with a small gasp and she smiled "I have a feeling I'm going to need several others today." She slowly winked at Jane and beamed as Jane took a step into the room and slowly surveyed her naked body.

"Fuck Maur..."

"Language Detective."

That tone that sent gushes down to between Jane's legs was back and she shivered with anticipation.

"Strip."

Jane raised her eyebrows at the command and opened her mouth to retort when she saw the deadly serious expression on Maura's face and she automatically reached up to take off her jacket. _When did I become so whipped? _Jane chuckled inwardly at her own thought. _Who am I kidding? I would and will do anything for her._

Maura smiled widely as Jane began to follow her instruction. First the sodden jacket was pulled off her arms and Jane stood awkwardly with it clasped to her chest. "Drop it." Jane looked at her questioningly before the jacket landed on the floor with a wet plop. Maura had never been more pleased that Jane had worn a white shirt today. It had gone gloriously see through and she could see the rock hard nipples straining to be free.

Jane could feel a blush rising on her cheeks as Maura stared at her intently. As she began to slowly unbutton her shirt she saw the medical examiner shake her head. Jane frowned at her and Maura looked at her with such lust filled eyes it took Jane's breath away.

Maura gently climbed off the bed and made her way over to her wet detective. She placed her hands on top of the scarred ones and moved them aside. When Jane's hands were by her side Maura ghosted her hands up her sides and over the brunette's small but pert breasts. She smiled as Jane shuddered even though she hadn't actually touched her yet.

Jane watched as Maura's hands hovered over her torso and it did wonderfully torturous things to her. As she let out a shaky breath Maura grasped her shirt and Jane hissed as her palms grazed her stiff nipples. Her next breath turned into a hiss as the medical examiner tore the shirt clean off her body, buttons pinging off everywhere.

Maura yanked the wet shirt off the brunette's strong arms and flung it over her shoulder. She took her time gazing at the near naked torso of her detective and as her eyes travelled upward she smiled when she reached Jane's puzzled expression she laughed. "It was ruined anyway." She shrugged and ran a finger over the two angry red marks she had left on Jane's neck.

Jane watched as Maura's finger trailed over the middle her simple white bra before she took it off her body and placed it in her beautiful mouth and bit down on it whilst looking at Jane playfully. Jane didn't need instructions to know what she wanted so she reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp and drew the bra down her arms before it landed on the floor.

Maura walked backward and sat on the edge of her bed as she could already feel her wetness threatening to drip down her thighs and couldn't trust herself to keep her hands away from tearing off the rest of the detective's clothes.

Jane proceeded to slide off the trousers that were already hanging low on her hips due to the weight of the fabric soaked with water. As soon as they were loosened a little they plopped straight to the floor pooling around her ankles and she heard the medical examiner hiss and growl. As Maura's eyes met her own the ME gestured to her and Jane stepped out of her trousers and walked over to the edge of the bed.

Maura slid off the bed and kneeled in front of Jane and proceeded to remove her socks as she planted kisses all over the detective's toned legs. To keep her balance Jane rested a hand atop of Maura's head but the higher Maura's kisses got the stronger the grip in her hair became. Maura sat up on her knees once she had gotten rid of Jane's socks and she was facing the detective's saturated underwear and she was very aware that it wasn't just water from the shower that had darkened it.

Jane began to tremble as the medical examiner's breath washed across her sensitive area which was now super sensitive as it was wet and exposed to the air. She closed her eyes as Maura placed a soft tender kiss on top of her underwear and a small moan escaped her throat. The next noise from the detective was an odd strangled yelp as Maura ripped her underway off her.

Maura couldn't help but giggle at Jane's shocked expression as she held up her ruined underwear proudly. Maura stood up slowly making sure to ghost her body up Jane's and as she stood up full height she smiled proudly at the detective who gulped. Maura held Jane's chin with a single finger and brought her in for a reverent kiss.

It was Maura's turn to make an odd noise as Jane hooked her leg around the medical examiner's knee and tackled her to the bed. As they landed Jane made sure not to hurt the ME and held herself up on her arms but Maura knocked her arms out and Jane landed heavily on top of her. Both women moaned at the bare skin on skin contact and any restraints they had were shattered as they began writhing on top of Maura's sheets.

* * *

_**next chapter back to main plot i juts couldnt help myself! just few hour left to vote for ur fav fanfics in the Rizzles Fan Awards!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Angela arrived back at Maura's after a long shopping trip and smiled as she saw Jane's car still parked outside. _I hope she's in a better mood than she was earlier!_ The older woman bustled into the kitchen, covering every surface in sight in bags of groceries. "Janie?" Angela was stunned not to see her daughter lounging in the living room sprawled across Maura's couch yelling at some sports game. She spied the huge pile of flowers and gifts and smiled, _Maura always seems to have an admirer or two...I wish she could pass some of that onto Janie. _Angela hovered over the gifts for a moment before turning and yelling "Jane?!"

Maura and Jane were intertwined in each other's naked bodies after what was possibly round four; they had lost count and collapsed asleep. Jane woke with a start at the sound of her Ma's voice. She shook Maura awake who simply grumbled at her and rolled on top of the detective trying to keep her there. Jane chuckled "I would love to stay here Maur but Ma is yelling for me and if I don't appear soon she'll come looking for me and I don't want her to walk in on this!"

Maura pouted at the brunette but rolled off her anyway and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you goin?"

"I need a shower." Maura smiled "My earlier attempt was hindered."

Both women shared a cheeky grin before a voice downstairs yelled Jane's name yet again, this time decidedly more annoyed. Jane sighed as she climbed out of the bed reluctantly and stared for a moment at her wet clothes slumped on the floor. "Uh Maur?"

Maura turned "Yes Jane?"

"What am I gonna wear?"

Maura simply beamed at the brunette and shrugged mischievously.

Jane growled playfully at her "I'm serious! I can't wear those!"

Maura wandered over to her chest of drawers and pulled out one of Jane's old BPD t shirts and a pair of her yoga trousers before flinging them at the detective.

Jane caught them and frowned at the t shirt. "When did you steal this?!"

Maura looked at her with mock horror "I did no such thing! You left it here!"

Jane smirked "Oh really? Then why is it in with your clothes and not in the guest bedroom?" Maura blushed and Jane chuckled "Doctor Isles, I may have to take you in for questioning."

Maura raised her eyebrow suggestively "Oh really Detective?"

"Oh yes." Jane winked at the medical examiner "I must warn you, I'm very thorough at questioning my perps."

Maura was strangely aroused by their play and as Jane began advancing on her, her heart began hammering in excitement.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! COME HELP ME THIS INSTANT!"

Jane huffed and rolled her eyes at Maura "Looks like I'll have to postpone my interrogation until later."

"I'll look forward to it Detective."

Jane groaned as the bathroom door closed in her face.

* * *

During this time Angela had managed to turn Maura's kitchen into what could have been mistaken for a soup kitchen; there was enough food to feed five thousand people. She heard the languid footsteps that could only belong to her eldest. To her surprise as Jane rounded the corner she was singing lightly and she immediately picked up a knife and began chopping vegetables. Angela stared at her daughter.

Jane could feel eyes on her and she turned to face her Ma who looked like she'd just been frozen. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Angela turned her back to her and frowned, she didn't know what she was more shocked at; that Jane had come in and begun helping without the usual fuss or hearing her daughter singing; she hadn't heard the detective sing since she was five in the school Christmas play in which she played Mary and ended up punching her Joseph.

As mother and daughter worked harmoniously together in the kitchen on the family dinner there was a clamour as Frankie bundled in through the front door with armfuls of beer whilst balancing his phone on his shoulder. "Tommy! I told you I dunno how to make a kid stop crying! He's your baby!"

Angela swept in snatching the phone and began to save her youngest son from his fatherly crisis.

Jane looked up amused at Frankie who simply shook his head and shrugged. Frankie popped the beers into Maura's fridge and laughed at the sheer mass of food "You let Ma go shopping alone?"

"Hey why is it my responsibility?" The siblings laughed and cracked open a beer simultaneously.

Frankie took a swig and pointed the bottle at his sister "Hey you seen Korsak?"

Jane shook her head as she chopped "He's got some holiday I think." She heard the familiar click of high heels approaching and she couldn't help but grin widely as her heart began to pound.

Frankie eyed Jane suspiciously "What's up with you?"

"What? Nothing!" Jane tried to hide her blush "Aren't I allowed to smile?"

Frankie said nothing but hummed under his breath. He watched as Maura rounded the corner into the kitchen and Jane stared at her, mouth wide open like a fish. He laughed, it wasn't the first time the doc had had this effect on Janie but she never seemed to realise.

Jane was stunned as Maura walked in; she was wearing a dress the detective had never seen before, it was a beautiful teal colour which made her eyes shine even more than usual.

Maura blushed under Jane's intense gaze and there was a moment of silence before Frankie piped up to break it.

"You look nice Maura. Doesn't she Jane?"

"Huh what?" Having completely forgotten anyone but Maura was in the room, Jane jumped at the sound of her name and nicked her finger with the knife. "Shit!"

Angela who was busy cooing down the phone at her infant grandson yelled at the same time as Maura "Language Janie!"

Frankie burst out laughing at the commotion and took over chopping the vegetables as Maura rushed over to Jane's aid.

"Oh my, Jane are you alright?" Maura placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she peered over at the wound.

Jane shivered under Maura's gentle touch "Yeah I'm fine, it's not too deep."

"Let me look at it."

The gentle and reverent way that Maura held her hand gave Jane butterflies and she smiled affectionately at the ME.

"You had better not have gotten blood all over my vegetables young lady!"

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura "Geez Ma! Don't worry about your bleeding daughter will you?!"

Angela ignored her daughter's standard sarcasm and busied herself with nagging Frankie about how he was chopping the vegetables wrong.

"Ma, I'm chopping them does it matter what they look like? People are just gonna eat them what's the fuss?"

Angela tutted at her son "The fuss, young man, is that it's not often we get to sit down to a proper meal together!"

As mother and son continued to bicker, behind them Maura tended to Jane's wound, she wrapped it in a Band-Aid and sealed it with a little kiss. Their eyes met and the fire reignited between them, they interlinked their fingers and squeezed.

"Well Doc, what's the verdict? Am I gonna lose a finger?" Jane beamed at Maura.

"I think you'll be fine but I need to keep a close eye on it." Maura lowered her voice "Couldn't do with having you lose a digit."

Maura winked at her and Jane felt wetness flood between her legs and she gulped as the medical examiner laughed at her expression. "Good job I've got a doctor at my beck and call then hey?"

"Oh you think so do you?"

Jane placed an arm around the ME's waist and pulled her in a little closer "Yeah I reckon."

Without turning around Angela perked up "You can't stay here again Janie, you're putting Maura out."

"Says the woman living in her guesthouse!"

Maura lightly slapped Jane knowing how much that comment would upset Angela "Angela, it'd fine, Jane is always welcome, as are you all."

Frankie snorted "Careful Doc! Ma'll adopt you and then you'll never get rid of this crazy family!"

Angela smacked her son across the back of the head "This is your family mister! Besides I'm sure Maura has plans for after dinner judging by the mountain of gifts she has over there. Hot date with a handsome man eh Maura?"

Jane's face paled at the memory and then turned to thunder at the thought "No!" she blurted out loudly. Everyone turned to look at her in shock and she blushed. "I mean no...me and Maur have plans tonight." She paused and looked at the ME "Don't we?"

Maura couldn't help but smile at the unsure little question Jane added on and she nodded "Yes, we do."

Frankie looked at his sister "Well I'm not looking after your mangy dog again!" Jane looked at him pleadingly "No! She peed on my favourite shirt!" he glared as Maura and Jane both stifled giggles but before he could say anything his Ma piped up again.

"How did Jo Friday pee on your shirt?" Angela honed in on the guilty look on her son's face. "You still haven't moved the clean washing out of the basket on your floor?! Frankie! I did that last week for you!"

The pair began to squabble again and Maura yelled over the top of the commotion "It's ok Frankie! We'll go to Jane's place tonight." She sneakily pinched Jane's ass as she lowered her voice again "It's quieter there anyway." The ME winked at Jane as she walked away to take over from Frankie.

Jane stood at the sink still with her finger outstretched and her mouth hanging open.


	24. Chapter 24

_**thanks to anyone who voted for me in the Rizzles Fan Awards x**_

* * *

Dinner was excruciating for the detective. Especially as she was sat so close to Maura that every time she stretched out her long legs they knocked against the medical examiner and sent shivers down her spine. The pair of them had always been touchy feely with one another but tonight, every little touch of hand on arm or fingers brushing when passing objects, sent electric shockwaves through their bodies. Dinner had faded into the background somewhere along the line for Jane and it was only when Frankie or her Ma piped up that Jane even remembered they were there.

As she watched her children polish off the main course Angela began gathering up the empty dishes. Maura would normally jump up and begin helping her to clean up but she was talking intently to Janie.

Maura didn't notice Angela begin to clean the table; she was currently transfixed by Jane's gaze and her scarred hand gently resting on top of her thigh under the table. The medical examiner began babbling nervously about the origins of Italian cuisine, despite the fact that everyone in that room had grown up eating it.

Jane couldn't have told anyone at that moment what Maura was talking about, she was trying her hardest to listen but she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the way in which Maura's soft lips parted and moved as she spoke.

Frankie was about to regale Maura with a funny story of when he and Jane had tried to cook for Angela once, but he opened his mouth to be nudged by his Ma instead. He frowned at her and looked back at his sister and the doc who seemed to be in their own little world.

"Come and help me with dessert you!" Angela nudged her son again and received yet another scowl.

"Ah come on Ma! Why can't Janie do it? I chopped the vegetables!"

Angela gave a frustrated shake of her head "Janie hurt her finger remember? Besides Maura did more chopping than you did! Don't be ungrateful!"

Frankie reluctantly got up from the table and shot Jane a look as he slunk away to the kitchen. Jane didn't notice of course, she would barely have noticed if the house fell down around them. Her ears did prick up however as the voices of her brother and mother began floating in from the kitchen muffled by distance.

Maura was halfway through explaining the etymology of involtini when she stopped mid word and an odd noise escaped from her throat as she looked at the brunette with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. A certain hand had travelled further up her thigh and was temptingly close.

Jane grinned suggestively at the medical examiner before shuffling forward in her seat and leaning down by Maura's ear. "I don't want to interrupt the lesson Doctor but I do believe we're alone." Jane chuckled as she saw Maura gulp. "I've been wanting to kiss you ever since you came in wearing that amazing dress."

Maura took a deep breath and shook herself out of her shock and lowered her tone to match the seductive timbre of the detective. "Is that so?" she felt Jane nod against her side and shuddered as her lips gently brushed the shell of her ear. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's ever darkening eyes and smirked at the challenge issued. She dragged her hand back down toward the ME's thigh and chuckled at the disappointed expression on Maura's face. She leaned in again and claimed Maura's soft lips in a tender but deep kiss as she stroked her hand back up the supple thigh underneath the teal fabric.

It was Maura's time to chuckle as Jane gasped and pulled back from the kiss as her hand trailed up underneath her dress. She saw Jane's chocolate eyes be swallowed up by inky desire and she raised a single eyebrow and slowly licked her lips.

"You...you're not wea-" Jane was so aroused in that moment that she had forgotten how to breathe. Instead of meeting a silky barrier of fabric Jane's fingers had instead found a pool of moisture coating the ME's thighs.

Angela and Frankie chose that moment to come bustling in ladened with a couple of different desserts, excitedly chattering amongst themselves. Neither of them noticed that the two women sitting at the table were practically sat on each other's laps and both now the colour of beetroot.

Jane nervously glanced at Maura who was growing increasingly red and she prayed that her Ma didn't ask what was wrong; having Maura announce that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that Jane's fingers were achingly close to where she needed them, would have potentially ruined the dinner atmosphere. "Mmm looks good Ma! What is it?"

Both Frankie and Angela eyed the detective suspiciously; pannacotta and cannoli were two of Jane's favourite desserts.

Jane swallowed nervously and then chuckled as she realised why her family were looking at her strangely. "Maybe I lost more blood than I realised!"

Jane laughing did not help Maura's situation; her hand moved against the apex of her legs and she emitted a muffled moan which drew everyone's attention. She could feel the hives beginning to spread across her chest already and she hadn't even begun to try and utter a lie. She played nervously with her spoon.

Angela stared in confusion at the pair who were acting very strangely. "Are you alright Maura?"

Jane jumped in "She's fine!" she tried to smile convincingly "I want cannoli!" she reached across the table as best she could whilst trying to slide her hand out from under Maura's dress.

Maura was so aroused that every little move Jane made was driving her crazy and as the detective reached across the table and simultaneously moved her hand situated between her legs she dropped her spoon on the floor with a clatter. "Ssshit!" she hissed out the curse as Jane raked her nails down the inside of Maura's thigh.

Once again everyone's wide eyes shot to the medical examiner who never cursed. Angela jumped up and cried out "I'll get you another spoon!"

Maura shot a filthy look at Jane who was stifling a giggle with a cannoli. She felt the detective slowly brush her hand down toward her knee again and she could feel the moisture trail from it. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the hammering of her heart and between her legs.

Frankie leant down from his seat to retrieve Maura's lost spoon and his eyes nearly fell out of his head as he spotted his sister's hand on Maura's bare thigh.

Jane took a bite of her cannoli and nearly choked on it as she felt a foot travel up the inside of her leg. She looked over at Maura who was smirking at her mischievously.

Maura's foot was now running up Jane's leg and Frankie blushed furiously as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

Maura glanced around quickly noting that no one was watching and leant forward, placing a finger under Jane's chin and bringing her face toward her. She leaned in and teasingly licked the excess cream from around Jane's mouth and sat back with a smug grin as Jane was frozen open mouthed.

Frankie was in two minds whether or not he should dive under the table again as he caught Maura licking cream off Jane's face. Rather than see any more he leapt up from the table with a clatter and ran into the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

_**thanks to everyone who participated in the Rizzles Fan Awards, i may not have won anything but there was some tough competition and it means a lot that I was even involved :) x**_

_**sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up I haven't been well all day.**_

_**There will be a delay on the next chapter too I have a full schedule tomo and don't know when i'll get chance to get the next one up sorry x**_

* * *

Frankie tried to stall his Ma for as long as possible in the kitchen while the girls finished doing...whatever they were doing but she bustled past him regardless, like getting a new spoon for Maura was a life or death matter. He tentatively crept back in and sighed with relief as his sister and the medical examiner were no longer sat nearly on top of one another and seemed to be focusing solely on dessert.

Jane was staring at her dessert like it was about to get up and talk as Maura's foot was nestled in her crotch and driving her completely insane. She wolfed down her dessert like there was no tomorrow and she only briefly heard her Ma's admonishment for eating like a pig because her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears.

Maura watched as Angela and Frankie took torturously long to finish their desserts. At one point she gripped her spoon so hard it began to hurt because every time Angela put a spoonful of pannacotta up to her mouth she began talking again; Maura loved Angela and was usually very patient with her ramblings but tonight was not one of those cases.

As soon as Frankie put his spoon down after scraping his bowl clean he jumped as Maura snatched his now clean bowl away from under his nose and smiled at him weakly.

"So Jane! We should go to your place. Now."

Frankie tried to hide his smirk as he looked at the ME.

Maura noticed Frankie looking at her strangely "Jo Friday will need to be let out!"

"Good idea!" Jane shot out of her seat hurriedly clattering about with plates as Angela stared at her like she was an alien.

Frankie couldn't help but snigger and Jane shot him a curious look, he simply returned a nonchalant smile back at her and she shook her head and rushed into the kitchen with the dirty plates and bowls.

The pair of women clambered about the place hurriedly pulling on shoes and jackets; Jane put hers on inside out and didn't care. Angela thrust some cannolis at them as they tried to leave, Janie snatched them and the two flew out of the door toward Jane's car. Angela turned to her son frowning "You notice anything weird about those two tonight?"

Frankie grinned at his Ma "Weird? No." He stuffed the last of a cannoli into his mouth as he hugged his Ma goodbye. "Long time coming? Yep." He said his voice muffled full of food.

Jane made it around the corner from Maura's before she slammed on the brakes and Maura looked at her in surprise.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Something I've been dying to do for what feels like forever!" Jane leant over and passionately kissed the beautiful medical examiner.

Frankie turned the corner on the way to his parked car and saw Janie's car parked with the lights on and engine running. His immediate thought was they must be having troubles until he saw the figures huddled together across the console of the car. "Geez! Get a room sis!"

Maura moaned loudly at the astonishing power of the kiss and pulled back to look deeply into those now dark chocolate eyes. "Your place. Go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jane didn't need any more encouragement. She flicked on the sirens and sped through the streets of Boston to get home.

Getting up to Jane's apartment took them twice as long as it should have, each of them kissing the other or refusing to stop their touching. Jane dropped her keys three times because Maura was suckling at her neck so hard it was making her hands shake.

Once the door opened the pair flew inside with such force that they landed on top of one another on the couch. Neither one of them bothered to get up and shut the front door but instead began furiously making out until a little voice interrupted them.

Jane looked down and pouted but the little innocent eyes simply stared back at her pleadingly and the brunette sighed. "Really Jo?!" the little dog's tail started wagging ten to the dozen at the mention of her name.

Maura giggled at the little scamp and caressed Jane's face "Go on, take her out. I'll be here when you get back." She placed a gentle kiss against her lips and smiled.

Jane sat up for another longer kiss and spoke against those irresistible lips "You could come with us."

"I could. Unfortunately I'm not wearing appropriate footwear for such an outing." As Jane opened her mouth to retort Maura placed a finger across her lips "Besides, if I stay here it means I can set up your surprise!"

Jane pouted playfully at the medical examiner "I hate surprises."

"Oh I think you'll like this one Detective." Maura winked slowly and then burst out laughing as the brunette threw her off the couch. She had never seen Jane move so fast as she did ushering her small dog out of the open door.

"Later that same day! Come on Jo! Will you just go already?!" The little scruffy dog looked up at her again and Jane growled at her "Come on! Don't you know what you're making me miss?!" Jo Friday simply blinked at her and she sighed "Just do your business already!" Jo looked at her again before getting up and trotting a little further away. Jane growled again "You are such a girl!" Jo turned to look at her owner and returned her growl. Jane stuck her tongue out at the scruffy mutt and sat heavily with a sigh on the stone steps. "You sure know how to ruin a mood." With that, the little dog proceeded to do her business and scampered back satisfied to the detective's feet and looked up at her tail wagging to and fro. "Don't look at me like that! I know what your game is! You're worried you're gonna have to make friends with that turtle aren't you?"

If dinner felt like a year then Jo Friday was taking a millennium! Maura had started out feeling sexy, confident and horny as hell but now she was starting to doubt herself, was it too much? She heard the click of the front door and gulped down a mouthful of wine she had poured.

Jo Friday happily scampered to her little bed and Jane smiled at her "Well at least you know you're not sleeping with me tonight!" the little dog gave a yawn in response and snuggled down. Jane saw a glass of wine waiting for her on the counter and she pulled a face, never a big fan of wine Maura was always trying to get her to drink it. She took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised. She padded her way to her bedroom and yawned. She froze mid yawn and stared at the sight in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Maura chewed her bottom lip nervously.

_I am dead. This is heaven. _Maura was stood in the middle of Jane's bedroom wearing nothing but a white lace basque. It pushed her breasts up so high it was beyond belief and ended just where Jane could see her glistening arousal.

If Maura was waiting for answer she never got one, at least not in word form. That night they made love. It wasn't frantic and desperate, it wasn't forceful and rushed, it was tender, sweet, gentle and beautiful.


	26. Chapter 26

Jane hated mornings, especially Monday mornings but waking up to a certain medical examiner wearing nothing but one of her shirts waking her with a kiss, a cup of coffee and a cannoli was the best way to start a day ever. "Cannoli for breakfast Doctor Isles? Didn't think that would be too nutritious!"

"More nutritious than what is in your fridge!" Maura saw Jane frown at her "Nothing!" she elaborated and they both laughed.

Jane glanced over at the time and it wasn't even 6am. "Maur! Why the hell am I up before 6?"

Maura looked guiltily at the detective "I wanted to say goodbye."

Jane tried not to show the heartbreak that was happening inside "Goodbye?"

"I need to go home."

"Why?"

"You know I can't work in wrinkled clothes Jane! Besides last night's dress is hardly appropriate work attire and well...it's ruined"

Jane grinned broadly and sniggered "Oh really?! Well maybe that'll teach you for not wearing any underwear!"

Maura crawled a little closer to Jane across the bed "Well I didn't see the point."

"Oh?"

Maura nuzzled into the detective's neck noting with satisfaction the hitch in breathing she caused "My underwear just gets ruined when I'm around you."

Jane growled and tried to steal a kiss when the medical examiner dodged it and instead took a bite of her cannoli. "Oh no!"

Maura squealed as the brunette attacked her. By the time Jane's alarm sounded both women were covered in cream and out of breath from their tickle fight which had escalated quickly. The ME got up and began raiding Jane's closet.

"What are you looking for?" Jane lay on her bed admiring the view; every time Maura lifted her arms Jane got a glimpse of that perfect ass.

"Something to wear for work." The medical examiner was decidedly unimpressed with what she was finding.

Jane grinned "I like you in my shirt...that works!"

Maura laughed and turned to face her "Did you know that-"

"Oh no Google!" Jane cut her off quickly.

"What?"

"You're gonna tell me something like all the psychological reasons that guys like to see their women in their clothes and then tell me why I like it and it's just too early babe!"

Maura stood stunned for a moment firstly at how well Jane could read her mind but also because of what she had just inferred. "Their women?" Jane nodded. "So, am I your woman?" Maura turned back to the closet and couldn't look at Jane for fear of the answer.

Jane climbed off her bed, walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the ME's slender waist. "If you wanna be." Maura didn't answer her but turned her head and gave her a tender kiss. Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder and looked at her clothes "So what you gonna wear?"

"Well I have a choice of hideous pant suit or hideous pant suit! Tough one!" she squealed again as Jane poked her side. "I should go home anyway really."

"Why?"

Maura could hear the pout in the detective's voice "Well, Bass will need to be fed, I would like to wear my own clothes and we'd both have to turn up in your car."

Jane turned the medical examiner around in her arms. "Ok, number one; I know for a fact that you always have a spare outfit at work. Number two; your turtle can survive without a leaf until tonight and number three; what's the big deal at turning up together? We've done it before."

"Yes but that was...before..."

"Does it bother you?"

Maura shook her head earnestly "No."

Jane shrugged "Then what's the big deal?" she smiled as she walked into her bathroom.

"Ok. Thank you. Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?" the shout came out of the bathroom.

"He's a tortoise." All Maura heard was footsteps pounding out of the bathroom and didn't have enough time to react as Jane attacked her once again before dragging her into the bathroom.

* * *

_**sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter i'm really unwell at the moment and this was all i could muster the energy for :( some people have said to end the story here, i'm gonna ask the boss on twitter and see what she wants i did have other plans for this story but its her call not mine as it was her prompt!**_

_**once again so sorry about this it isn't good enough but wanted to give u something to say thanks for the support x**_


	27. Chapter 27

As Jane pulled up to the BPD in her unmarked car she glanced over at Maura and grinned; the usually glamorous medical examiner was fussing with the pant suit of Jane's that she was wearing. "You know you'd look good in a sack."

The adoration in the detective's voice warmed Maura's heart and she returned the brunette's smile. "I highly doubt that!"

"Well I reckon you would." Jane reached over and rubbed little circles on the medical examiner's knee.

Maura covered Jane's hand with her own and squeezed affectionately. She leaned over the centre console of the car to place a gentle kiss on those addictive lips but as she leant over she heard a knock on the window and both women jumped at the sound and looked over.

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes as she wound down her car window.

"Hey Vanilla!"

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at Rondo's nickname for Jane and smiled at him. She blushed a little as he noted Jane's hand on her leg and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"What do you want Rondo?"Jane saw his mischievous face as he saw her hand on Maura's leg and wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible before he said something dumb.

"Just saying hey! Mrs. Vanilla invited me here!" he beamed at the pair of women who still had their hands interlinked, he gulped a little as the brunette scowled at him and he slinked away chuckling to himself.

Jane turned to face Maura who was smiling at her and Jane simply shook her head and sighed. "Well that's one way to ruin a moment!"Jane looked apologetically at the medical examiner who picked up their hands and pressed a kiss on the back of Jane's hand on top of her raised scar.

* * *

Walking into the precinct Maura was very aware of the odd looks she was receiving about her unusual clothing choice. Jane walked her to the elevator they stood very close together, hands millimetres apart itching to meet but neither one knowing whether they should or not. As the elevator doors opened they turned to look at one another with want shining in their eyes.

Jane hovered in the way of the doors preventing them from shutting and was having an internal battle with herself; all she wanted was to step into the elevator and claim those beautiful lips but she also knew she should remain professional and the way Maura was looking at her right now she knew she would struggle to stop at just a kiss.

Maura couldn't help but let out a small disappointed sigh as Jane stepped back and let the doors close. She rode down in the elevator toying with her phone and turning it over in her hands, her fingers itching to send Jane a message and get her to come down so they could finish that moment.

Jane turned around and shuffled into the bullpen immediately regretting her decision. She sat down at her desk and lasted all of thirty seconds before jumping up again. She turned to her partner "Need to go downstairs."

Frost pulled a face at the brunette and complained "Don't leave me here alone! If we don't get a case Cavanaugh is gonna make me continue electronically transferring all our cold case files!"

Jane shrugged apologetically at Frost "Play with Korsak!" She bounded out toward the elevator happily.

"He's still not back!"Frost shouted after her to no avail. He grumbled to himself "Preferred it when they were fighting...least then I had someone to talk to..."

Jane couldn't wait for the elevator and she practically jumped all the way down the staircase. She bounded into the morgue but stopped abruptly as she found it empty, she span on her heels and went to the medical examiner's office. She was too excited to notice the blinds drawn, she was too excited to knock on the closed door so she just burst into Maura's office. She stopped still with eyes and mouth both wide open.

Maura jumped at the sound of her door being flung open and froze in shock as Jane flew in. There was a moment of silence as they both stared in shock at one another and then the medical examiner began to laugh at the detective's stunned expression.

Jane stared at Maura who was stood with one of the brunette's shirts open wide and her lacy bra on show. Both women blushed furiously before Maura burst out laughing.

"I was sure I had locked that! Thank goodness it was you and not another one of my co workers!"

Jane slammed the door shut and carefully locked it before double checking it was secure. "Damn straight." She said with images of anyone else but her walking in and seeing Maura like this.

Maura heard the dangerous edge to the detective's voice and she frowned at her "What? What are you doing? Jane?" Her eyes widened "Jane! No. No! Jane, we are at work!" The brunette took no notice of her pleas and continued to approach her with inky black eyes that made Maura quiver.

Jane gathered the medical examiner in her arms and claimed her lips in a frenzied kiss. As their lungs burned for air they broke apart and Jane nuzzled Maura's neck and whispered in her ear "What were you doing?"

Maura was struggling to hold back a moan; she had never been this insatiable before. "I was changing...everyone was staring at me on the way in today."

Jane pulled back and looked deep into the hazel eyes and tried not to let any hurt creep into her voice "I thought you didn't care if people knew?"

Maura caressed Jane's face gently and smiled "I don't." Jane looked into her eyes and Maura blushed "But my fashion sense means a lot to me, I have a reputation to protect!" She winked at Jane.

Jane hit the medical examiner playfully and grasped the collar of her shirt on Maura and began to pull it off.

"Jane..." Maura laced her voice with warning as she felt her shirt slide off her arms.

"What?" Jane's voice had sunk to her raspy aroused tone as she stared at the ME's rack of God. "I was just helping..."

Maura's admonishment was swallowed by a lustful moan as Jane latched onto the soft flesh spilling out of the top of her bra. A thought crossed her mind and she chuckled softly.

Jane glanced up at the ME "What?"

Maura smiled mischievously at the detective "I was just thinking perhaps I should wear your clothes more often...this is the third time I've been hit on by women whilst in your clothing!"

Jealously reared its ugly head within Jane unexpectedly, at the mention of Maura getting hit on by other women. She kissed Maura forcefully.

The kiss was hard and Maura could feel the brunette's possessiveness in that passionate kiss, it made Maura's knees threaten to give way. Jealousy had never been a trait she ever found attractive but there was something about the detective's control that was certainly attractive.

Jane didn't let up and continued to claim her woman on that ridiculously uncomfortable couch that Maura insisted on keeping in her office. As she thrust her hand underneath her own trousers that lay on Maura's body she felt Maura grip her wrist.

The medical examiner couldn't find the words to get Jane to stop so she simply gripped the detective's wrist and shook her head furiously. She sucked in a sharp breath as Jane dipped her head and ghosted hot steamy breath up her abdomen and between the valley of her breasts before coming to a stop by her ear.

"Tell me you don't want this."

Maura gulped as her whole body reacted to the downright sexy tone Jane was using and she felt her resolve melt away with the power of the brunette's domination.

Jane felt Maura loosen her grip and she needed no more permission. She slipped inside the ME's underwear and hissed at the wetness she found there already. Jane wasted no time in slipping her fingers inside Maura's silken wetness and began thrusting fast and hard.

Maura could feel herself coming undone already but Jane was making sure she didn't brush the heel of her hand against her throbbing bundle of nerves and it had Maura waiting and hovering around her orgasm, not quite being able to tip herself over the edge.

Jane could see it in Maura's face and hear it in her whimpers, she knew what she needed but she couldn't give it to her yet; she had a point to make.

"Jane please?" Maura's hurried whisper was a struggle to get out as she was holding her breath to stop herself from crying out loudly; still mindful of the fact that they were at work.

Jane slowed her thrusts and began slowly moving inside the medical examine making those hazel eyes fly open furiously and glare at her in annoyance.

"Jane..."

Her name was growled rather than spoken and it almost destroyed the detective's determination...almost. "I wanna hear you." Maura shook her head furiously and Jane stilled her hand completely extracting a tortured groan from the ME. "I wanna hear you." Jane raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Maura scowled at the brunette "I hate you." Even as she said it she felt the hives spread across her chest and her nostrils flared with her temper. She grasped Jane's wrist once again as she stared dead into the detective's eyes.

It was Jane's turn to growl as Maura grasped her wrist and forcefully thrust her fingers hard back inside her. As she hadn't expected it she let her control slip and the heel of her hand collided with the ME's pounding nub.

"Fuuuck Jane!" The cry was lustful and loud and it bounced off the walls of the office.

Jane stared down at the still shuddering form of Maura and stared in shock at her. Her fingers were still clamped in place by the ME's body so she gently sat on the edge of the couch trying not to move her hand too much.

Maura wanted to laugh at Jane's shocked expression but she was too exhausted to do anything in that moment. A loud frantic knock sounded against her door and both women jumped; Jane's hand brushed against her again and being so sensitive she hissed as she almost came again and clung onto Jane's shoulder.

Jane couldn't move and Maura looked like she was about to come again. "Errrm...Mau-Doctor Isles is busy..." Half of her wanted to laugh at the absurdity of their situation and the other half felt like a naughty school child about to get detention.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Senior Criminologist Chang's nervous voice rang out from behind the door.

"It's ok Susie! Detective Rizzoli was helping me with a wardrobe malfunction." Jane sniggered and it sent Maura over the edge "Jaane!"

Jane stared at Maura as she rasped her name and dug her nails into her shoulder. Jane heard the light footsteps outside the door creep away sighed in relief. She yelped as the medical examiner punched her in the arm "What was that for?!"

Maura didn't say anything but instead scowled at her as she delicately extracted herself from the detective, internally arguing with herself that getting her own back at Jane would not be prudent in this particular moment of time if she didn't want all of her co workers to become painfully aware of their situation.

Once Maura was dressed back in her own clothes Jane was frantically ushered out of her office. She made it back up into the bullpen and was about to sit down at her desk as her phone buzzed, she opened a message from Maura:

**_Doctor Death:_** If you dare come down here again without a valid reason I will report you for sexual harassment. Mx

Jane laughed loudly gaining her a dirty look from Frost who was partially hidden by the mountain of file sitting on his desk. She typed back a reply.

Maura was sat at her desk fearing to venture out into the corridor in case she bumped into Senior Criminologist Chang; she didn't want any more hives. She heard her phone beep and read the message smiling:

**_Jane: _**U have no case! unless u wanna ask Susi witness?!

She blushed at the thought and put her phone down. It beeped again.

**_Jane: _**thought so! I should b arrestin u 4 indecent exposure!

Jane sat grinning at her desk until Cavanaugh came over with a stack of files and the smile vanished. He plonked them on her desk and she scowled at the laugh that came from her partner's desk. It wasn't until several hours later when she could barely keep her eyes open that she checked her phone again and her jaw hit the floor:

**_Doctor Death: _**Promises promises Detective ;) Mx

Jane leapt up from her desk and stammered some sort of words "Buh. Home. Frost. Ugh."

Frost simply blinked at his partner as she practically fell out of the bullpen she was in such a rush, he shook his head and sighed. _I sure as hell hope we get a case soon I can't take no more paperwork!_

* * *

**_hello all, almost totally well again :) thanks for all ur messages u guys r too cute xx the reader whose prompt this is has asked me to keep going so this story will continue, it wont all be fluff ans smut there will be some drama but stick with me i've done u good so far ;)_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**sorry for the delay again I'm still a little off kilter and lost my rhythm, hopefully itll be back to normal asap.**_

_**also not being from the US certain facts might be off - sorry i do my best!**_

_**find me on fb,twitter,tumblr,etc my blog is my pen **_

* * *

Maura was falling in with a pair of Louboutin's online as she heard the familiar thud of footsteps racing toward her office. She looked at the time in surprise, she had in fact expect Jane down long ago after her last message but she hadn't arrived and Maura had absorbed with paperwork she had to catch up on.

Jane didn't give the medical examiner chance to close her computer, she didn't give her chance to object; she simply stormed into her office, grasped her by the arm and dragged her back out again. She felt Maura beginning to struggle against her as soon as the shock subsided.

"Jane! Let me g-" Maura was getting increasingly angry, the brunette was dragging her unceremoniously toward the elevator and that was no way she wanted to be treated. When Jane showed no signs of letting go Maura had to resort to desperate measures "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

Jane stopped abruptly and turned to glare furiously at the medical examiner. No one but her Ma got away with calling her that. She turned the medical examiner roughly and pushed her into the elevator. Maura tried to turn to face her but Jane pushed her front up against the elevator wall.

The detective kept manhandling her and Maura was getting more and more infuriated until she felt the slender body behind her step in closer and fit against her in that delicious way it did. All the words, arguments and admonishments that were in the ME's mouth vanished without a trace and were replaced by a soft moan.

Jane heard the moan and smiled to herself, all she wanted to do was continue along this road but unfortunately she knew how fast this elevator ride was and it wasn't enough for what she had planned. As the doors opened the brunette quickly scanned the area checking for dangers such as her Ma who would stop them without a doubt and want to talk for hours.

Maura had never thought that the walk from her office to Jane's car would ever feel like the longest journey ever, but then again she had never been escorted out of her workplace by the tall detective. Maura couldn't deny the intense arousal coursing throughout her body as Jane kept a tight grip on her arm behind her back and pushed her out of the building hastily.

As they reached her unmarked car Jane silently let out a sigh of relief that no one had stopped them, no one had seemed to notice the way she was manipulating the medical examiner out of the building. As they reached the side of the car Maura reached out to open the door but the brunette slammed her into the side of the car using her hips to secure her there.

"Jane wh-" Maura's body melded to the shape of the car and Jane's body into her own.

"Doctor Maura Dorthea Isles, Chief Medical Examiner to the state of Massachusetts, I am arresting you for indecent exposure in the workplace. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

During Jane's recitation of the Miranda rights Maura felt the detective encase her wrists in cold steel and the click of the handcuffs inexplicably sent a rush of wetness to between her legs and she gulped as her mouth suddenly went dry. She felt Jane shake her in want of an answer to her question and Maura for once in her life couldn't find any words whatsoever and so simply nodded.

Jane leant close to the medical examiner's eyes and rasped "I would normally perform a pat down to check you have no concealed weapons Doctor." She smirked as Maura let out a small whimper. "However in lieu of this procedure I think I'd find it more prudent to perform a strip search in a more secluded location." Maura simply groaned at the prospect. "Very well."

Maura felt the brunette's hand on top of her head as she was manhandled inside the car. She sat, hand cuffed behind her back and struggled to get comfortable in her seat. She looked pleadingly at Jane as she got in the driver's side.

Jane watched the medical examiner struggle and she felt a small tug at her heart; she didn't want to hurt Maura. She looked sympathetically into those hazel eyes "Do you want me to take them off?" Maura nodded gently and Jane got her to lean forward as she undid the cuffs.

Maura rubbed at her wrists where the handcuffs had been and she turned to face Jane who was looking a little guilty. Maura grasped her hand that was holding the cuffs and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. "It's ok sweetie."

Jane still couldn't help the nagging guilt at the thought of hurting Maura but that vanished into thin air as she heard a click and felt cold hard metal against her wrist. She looked down in shock and back up to see a very smug looking Maura.

"Now now Detective, you should know better than to empathize with a perp."

_That does it._ As Maura laughed at her Jane snapped the other cuff around the closest wrist. The ME stared at her in surprise and Jane raised an eyebrow in amusement. She turned the key in the ignition and placed both hands on the wheel causing Maura to be pulled over the centre console toward her.

Maura's right hand was now cuffed to Jane's right hand so as she moved her hand to the wheel Maura was pulled across awkwardly. "Jane, you cannot drive like this." Jane simply looked at her as she revved the car. "Jane..."

Maura's tone was a warning. One that Jane purposefully chose to ignore. She pulled away from the sidewalk and chuckled at the horrified gasp from the medical examiner.

"Jane! What if we get pulled over like this?!"

The thought did cross the brunette's mind and she started to doubt her plan but then she smiled remembering they really didn't have far to go...she flicked on the siren and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

Maura screamed at Jane "You are so irresponsible! If we crash I will not attend to your wounds! I will make them play Yo Yo Ma at your funeral! Jane! This is worse than you changing in the car!"

Jane laughed loudly as the usually composed ME screamed and shouted at her. She turned her head and waited until Maura had finished her rant and looked at her pointedly.

Maura looked around and realised that they were at Jane's apartment. She huffed irritated at the smug detective and pulled a face at her. "You could have killed us."

"But I didn't." Jane smiled at the medical examiner and leant forward only to frown as Maura pulled away from her.

"That's not the point."

Jane scowled at Maura and then began slowly bringing her right arm across her body, pulling Maura toward her.

"Stop it."

Jane kept going until they were inches apart and Maura was still trying to resist but the hazel eyes were softening by the second.

_Damn it._ Maura wanted to stay mad at the irresponsible brunette but this close to her it was hard to keep her mind focused on why she was mad at her. She could feel the detective's breath flutter across her lips and they parted involuntarily.

The kiss started unsure and hesitant as Jane didn't want to piss Maura off anymore but as the ME melted into the kiss Jane smiled against those perfect lips and the urgency she felt leaving the BPD came back. She pulled on their cuffed hands a little more and Maura took the hint; climbing over the centre console and straddling Jane's lap.

Maura felt the detective's uncuffed hand sliding up her thigh and she slapped it away. Jane pulled back from their kiss abruptly and frowned at the medical examiner. Maura didn't say anything but raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

"You're the one under arrest remember, you do what I say!" Jane slid her hand back up that smooth thigh only to get slapped away again. Jane growled and lifted her cuffed hand over Maura's head, taking Maura's hand behind her head too.

Maura was about to protest when Jane leant in and latched her mouth onto Maura's collarbone and her argument once again died in her throat. As she succumbed to Jane's ministration a moan left her throat but was soon swallowed by a very loud beep.

Jane's head shot up from Maura's chest and looked up at a very red medical examiner. Jane burst out laughing and pulled Maura toward her, and off the car horn. "Let's get outta here before all my neighbours come and investigate." Maura took their cuffed hand from behind her head and looked at Jane expectantly "You kiddin' me? I told you, you're under arrest, you ain't getting outta those until I've searched every inch of you Doctor."

Maura let out a shaky breathless moan at the thought but she was interrupted once again by another loud noise. They both frowned at the steering wheel and then the loud noise was repeated and then echoed by another noise. They both looked at one another and sighed sadly.

"Rizzoli."

"Doctor Isles."

They both nodded and murmured down their phones respectively and sighed at one another before Maura climbed off Jane and the detective turned the key in the engine once again.


	29. Chapter 29

_**little shorter than i would like but i've planned out the next few chapters again so hopefully i'm back on a roll. thanks for all the continuing support x find me on tumblr, twitter, fb etc**_

* * *

They pulled up the crime scene and Jane went to leap out of the car when she was held back. A quiet clearing of a throat grabbed her attention and she turned to meet an unimpressed medical examiner holding up her cuffed wrist. "Right...sorry!" Jane chuckled and ducked back inside the car to separate them. She went to leave the car again and once again changed her mind, she ducked back in, pulling the ME, who was climbing out of the car, back in abruptly for a brief kiss.

Once she was allowed to exit the car she looked across at the detective who was beaming at her and she felt her heart soar, she was so sweet and affectionate. Maura made her way over to the body laying face down in the shallow stream. She stopped nearby and began delicately removing her heeled shoes and exchanging them for a pair of wellington boots.

Jane got the low down from Frost who was first on the scene and turned toward the body stopping to chuckle at the medical examiner precariously balancing on one foot as she attempted to put her wellies on. "This is why practical shoes beat your loobootans!"

Maura giggled at the brunette's butchery of the designer name and dashed after her as she clomped through the water in her standard clunky boots. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to bring some class and decorum to our workplace."

Jane playfully scowled at the medical examiner and decided to wind her up "Frost, we don't need to be here!" Maura looked up frowning at the detective. "This dude tripped, fell and drowned." Jane got up from her crouching position and began to make her way back to her partner.

"Jane!" The brunette turned and looked at her questioningly. "You cannot possibly make assumptions like that! I haven't even had chance to look at the body!"

Jane shrugged and fought back a grin "Well I'm sorry Doc but I had to make a rash decision; you took too long!"

Maura caught on to the detective's teasing tone and she shot her a filthy look before turning her attentions solely to the body in front of her.

Jane made her way back and crouched down opposite Maura and tried to listen to the mutterings she was uttering as she examined the body but Jane kept getting distracted by the way her lips moved, or the cute way her brow wrinkled up as she thought about something.

"Jane?" Maura smirked as the woman opposite her appeared to be mesmerised by her lips.

"Huh?" Jane managed to drag her eyes upward and blushed as she realised she had been caught. "What? Yeah..."

Maura laughed softly as she pointed out the exit wound in the back of the skull "I will get ballistics to check this out, the bullet appears to have gone straight through."

Jane grew serious and looked around them "Frost? We're missing a bullet, looks like a .22." She received another dirty look from the medical examiner "Possibly..."

Once Maura had done all she could at the crime scene she made arrangements for the transportation of the body and then went to find Jane and Frost. "I've done all I can here, I need to head back to the morgue and do a thorough autopsy."

Jane turned and couldn't help but smile "No worries, we're gonna go talk to friends, family and see if we can rustle up some witnesses." She thought back to how they arrived "You wanna take my car?"

Maura shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip "Won't you need it?"

"Nah, Frost can drive, just drop my car back later." Jane slyly winked at the ME who blushed and then grinned at her.

"Ok thank you Jane." Maura scolded herself inwardly for reacting like a teenager whenever Jane suggested they would spend the night together but she simply couldn't help it.

* * *

Maura made her way back to the BPD and completed the initial steps of the autopsy before she frowned at the time; it was odd for Jane not to appear at some point during the autopsy and bug her with inane comments and sarcasm. It was late so she left the rest of the autopsy for the next day and drove Jane's car back to her apartment and let herself in with the key Jane had previously given her. She sat for a moment in the silent apartment before she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hey Maur."

The voice on the end of the phone was not a happy one and Maura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she doubted they would have the evening that had both wanted. "Hello Jane, where are you?"

Jane sighed as she looked over at Frost who was slurping his coffee loudly "We got a tip off about the spouse so we're staking out the residence to see if anyone makes a move tonight to get outta town."

"Oh...that's a shame."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason...I'm just all alone in your apartment and I forgot to bring my overnight bag." Maura smirked.

Jane was so tired she didn't catch on to the medical examiner's tone "Well I probably won't make it back there tonight anyway, you have plenty of time to head home and pick up your stuff." Frost burped loudly and she threw him a filthy look as she sighed and noted the late hour. She heard Maura chuckle softly down the phone "What?"

Maura tilted her head to the side the way she always did when she was teasing Jane "I was just hinting that I was all alone in your apartment...with nothing to wear..." she left a pause and was rewarded by a quiet gulp.

Jane glanced over at Frost praying he couldn't see how red she had just gone nor could hear Maura on the end of the phone "Oh fuck..."

Frost heard his partner curse and looked at her curiously "You ok there?"

Jane snapped sarcastically at him "Just peachy!" As she turned her attentions back to the beautiful woman on the end of the phone she noticed movement at the victim's home and hissed quietly down the phone "Maur I gotta go...don't move."


	30. Chapter 30

_**check me out on twitter,tumblr,fb all the usual places n my blog site is on my profile page x**_

* * *

Maura woke up in Jane's bed and rolled over only to find out that was alone in the bed, she sighed sadly and hoped that the detective managed to get some rest. She glanced at the clock, it was still early but she decided to get up anyway; she could go to the brunette's favourite coffee shop she always got Maura treats from. Maura walked into the precinct and noted that Jane was not in the bullpen so she headed straight down to her office. She walked in through the door and stopped to smile affectionately; Jane was curled up, fast asleep on her apparently uncomfortable couch. Maura walked over and softly woke the detective up and quietened her groans with her coffee.

Jane woke up to something on her face and she struggled against it only to realise it was someone caressing her cheek and calling her name softly. She opened her eyes reluctantly and couldn't help the immediate heart leap at the sight of Maura...and her favourite coffee. Maura came to sit next to her and was fussing over her asking about her night. "Ugh we spent all night in Frost's car, which, by the way, smells like something died in it!" She took a sip of her glorious coffee and hummed with satisfaction. "Anyway we were there for hours only to find out that the info was bogus." She sighed as she remembered the frustrating evening. "Wanted to come home but was too tired to drive so I ended up sleeping here."

Maura leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette's cheek "Thank you for not driving exhausted." She got up and booted up her computer laughing at the detective who lay back down consuming the space the medical examiner had taken up.

Jane watched as the computer illuminated Maura's face and she sat wondering to herself; _How does she manage to look so perfect and beautiful every day?_ She watched her a moment longer as she clicked and typed away. She noted a strange expression flit across her face. "Hey you ok Maur?"

Maura looked up nervously, she hadn't realise that Jane was watching her. She stammered and stuttered about a toxicology report and felt the burning sensation of hives spread across her chest and cursed her inability to lie.

Jane spotted the hives and frowned, she made her way over to the medical examiner to pull her up on it but Frost chose that moment to burst into the office.

"The BOLO out on the spouse's car has flagged something up."

The brunette sighed and she turned back to the ME who was nervously blushing and avoiding her direct gaze "We'll talk tonight yeah?"

Maura nodded sheepishly as she turned back to her computer to stare at the email again, which incidentally was all she found herself doing for numerous hours during the day.

Jane spent all day on a wild goose chase after the spouse of the victim, following the car, only to find out that the car had been stolen by some kid. She received a text as she was heading back to the BPD from Maura:

**_Doctor Death: _**I have brought your car home with me. I am making dinner for us so I want you to come home whenever you finish, I don't care how late it is. Mxx

She smiled at the medical examiner's use of the word home and wondered if she realised how it sounded. Jane didn't think too much on it because it was true, she felt more at home at Maura's than she did in her own apartment anyway. She hailed a cab and made her way to Maura's fed up of the day she had had.

Maura was just putting the finishing touches to the sauce for dinner when she heard her front door open. She turned, beaming to greet Jane. She hadn't expected her to make it home this early. She looked at the clock and chuckled to herself, it wasn't even early, it had apparently taken Maura hours to cook a simple dinner; she knew she had delayed herself not wanting to eat alone.

As Jane walked through the door her exhaustion hit her, it was so warm and inviting and smelled so good that all her stress fell away from her shoulders and she just wanted to melt into comfort and warmth. "Smells great Maur."

Maura couldn't help but notice the periorbital dark circles around the detective's eyes and worried about her; she always pushed herself to the brink for every case. It was what made her an amazing detective; she never gave up until she brought the victim justice, they were similar in that respect but Jane always neglected her own wellbeing to get the results she wanted. She was just so passionate. Maura walked over to her and handed her an ice cold beer and gently pushed her toward the dining table and sat her down with an affectionate back rub.

As Maura went to walk away Jane grasped her wrist and pulled her back, Maura turned frowning and Jane tugged her down for a tender kiss before letting her go. She had never been so well looked after as she had from meeting Maura, even before they had begun...whatever this was..._Dating?_ she shook her thoughts away; she was far too tired to begin defining their relationship. Maura always took care of her and her family and she was just so caring and generous. As her plate was lowered in front of her Jane shook her head slightly. _What did I do to deserve this?_

As they ate Jane caught her up on the case and they discussed it animatedly, Maura chirping in with findings from the autopsy. When their plates were clear they both stood to clear the table but Maura pushed the detective toward the couch and took their dinner things to the sink.

Jane knew it was a mistake, as soon as her butt hit the cushions she could feel her tiredness trying to take over. She fought against it as hard as she could; she needed to talk to Maura about what happened earlier in the day. She hadn't even realised her eyes had closed until she felt the sofa dip under Maura's weight and she jerked her body and eyes awake again.

Maura chuckled softly at Jane's attempts to stay awake and pulled her into a tender embrace "Go to bed."

Jane shook her head defiantly "No, I wanna talk, something's going on with you."

Maura felt her anxiety build inside her but she smiled at the brunette and kissed her gently "It can wait, let's go to bed."

Despite her tiredness Jane couldn't help but waggle her eyebrows suggestively at the medical examiner.

Maura giggled at Jane's silliness "To sleep!"

Jane pouted playfully but accepted Maura's open hand and allowed her to lead her to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Jane woke up the next morning temporarily confused as to where she was and whose legs were wrapped around her. When her brain caught up she beamed; it was fast becoming one her favourite things to do, waking up with Maura. As she lay there, however, she found herself feeling frustrated, it was the first time in a while in which she had woken up next to Maura but not had amazing sex the night before; she was getting too used it. Jane groaned as she debated waking the medical examiner up but decided against it, she looked too peaceful. She reached over and shut off the alarm before it went off and snuggled back down with a happy sigh as Maura squeezed her in her sleep.

Maura roused herself lazily and stretched out happily; she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so heavily. She rolled over and bumped into a sleeping detective and stroked some errant curls away from Jane's peaceful face and considered waking her up with a kiss. She leaned in and went to gently press her lips against the brunette's soft cheek when she glanced up at the clock and gasped.

Jane was woken the second time by a hand pressing down hard on her chest and a long string of incoherent words that weren't curses but sounded like they should be as she watched Maura fly into her en-suite. She frowned in confusion before rolling over and staring wide eyed at the time "Shit!"

"Language!" the garbled word was shouted from the bathroom and muffled by the toothbrush in the medical examiner's mouth.

Twenty minutes later and Jane was fully ready bouncing on the balls of her feet by Maura's front door "Maur! Come on we're already late!"

The medical examiner came teetering around the corner unsuccessfully trying to walk in one high heeled shoe whilst putting on the other, she glared at the impatient detective "We wouldn't be late if someone hadn't turned my alarm off!"

* * *

The pair raced into the precinct and Maura made a beeline for the elevator. As she sauntered off Jane was mesmerised by her ass in that tight skirt and her frustrations from the morning came racing back to her. She growled and chased after Maura.

Maura yelped as the detective leapt through the closing elevator doors. "Jane! What on earth are you doing?"

Jane simply smirked and advanced on the medical examiner. Maura tried to protest but when Jane slammed her against the elevator wall with her hips Maura's protests were silenced. Jane dominated the kiss as she roughly palmed the ME's breasts through her silk shirt and could already feel herself losing control.

The elevator doors pinged and Jane jumped off her body like she received an electric shock and Maura stared at the confused face of Sergeant Korsak "Vince!" she squeaked.

Jane looked at Maura who had already turned the colour of beetroot and jumped in before he asked any questions "Korsak!" she gave him a friendly punch on the arm "You're back!" Korsak looked highly distressed but the brunette just kept going trying to cover her own embarrassment "Was beginning to think you'd overdosed on cuteness or something!"

"No..."

Maura noticed the older man's strange behaviour and stepped forward placing a caring hand on his arm "Vince? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...yeah..." He stepped into the elevator with Jane and addressed her "The spouse has been found, we gotta go bring her in."

Jane nodded sullenly, not wanting to go to work just yet but she couldn't think of any excuse and she smiled weakly at Maura as the doors closed.

* * *

Later that day Maura popped up to the cafe to grab herself a coffee when she saw Jane and Frost leaving the precinct, Jane was bright red and gesticulating animatedly; she was angry. Maura frowned; she heard that they had brought in the spouse. She spotted Korsak coming into the cafe and she stepped toward him, he looked up and span on his heels immediately hurrying away from her. She frowned at his odd behaviour and didn't know if it was what he had possibly seen in the elevator or something else.

Jane was pissed. They had brought in the spouse but she was so well hooked up with her attorney that they couldn't get anything out of her and instead of being able to interrogate her like any normal perp Cavanuagh was insisting that her and Frost go out and re-interview all the witnesses to check if they missed anything.

Maura completed her workload for the day and went looking for Sergeant Korsak but someone informed her that he had headed home. She was worried about him, she hoped it was nothing serious. She headed back to her house with that as well as everything else plaguing her mind. By the time she got home she was feeling rather emotional. She checked her phone but had nothing from Jane so she drew herself a hot bubble bath and sank into the most amazing blissful state of meditation.

Jane let herself into Maura's, clattering her boots to the floor and yelling for the ME; the car was outside but she wasn't in the kitchen or living room. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and was determined to stay awake tonight and talk to Maur; she wanted to talk about her, about them and their relationship and also what was up with Korsak. She had had a hellish day with the bitch of a suspect and wanted to get her mind off it.

Maura heard the clamour that could only be one Detective Jane Rizzoli and it snapped her out of her trance like state. She smiled as she heard Jane yelling for her and she climbed out of the steamy bath and wrapped herself in her silk robe and went to find the noisy brunette.

Jane didn't hear her approaching; used to the clicking heels rather than soft pad of bare feet. When she felt gentle hands on her back she turned smiling but as she took in the visage in front of her she gulped. Maura wet was one of the hottest things Jane had ever seen...Maura wet in a silk robe that stuck to her in certain places was mind blowing.

As Jane turned around she seemed to lose functionality of her faculties and as Maura began to chuckle softly at the stunned detective Jane dropped her beer and it smashed all over the floor.

"Shit!"

"Language." Maura admonished her softly as she bent down to pick up the bits of glass.

Jane felt a few more brain cells die as Maura bent down and she was granted a view down the front of that robe. Jane shook her head and brought the medical examiner back up to standing. Maura frowned at her and opened her mouth to protest pointing at the broken bottle on the floor. Jane didn't give her chance to speak, instead hoisting her up in her arms.

Jane picked her up and Maura made a noise halfway between a giggle and a scream as she clung to the detective's lithe frame. "Jane! Put me down!"

Jane growled as she felt the ME's curvaceous body against her own and all thoughts of talking crashed to the floor like her beer, she nimbly stepped over the glass and headed for Maura's bedroom "No, can't have you cutting your feet now can we?"

Maura laughed loudly at Jane's reasoning and allowed herself to be carried into her bedroom where she was placed down on her plush bed and surveyed by an apparently very horny brunette.

* * *

_**opinions needed - do u want another steamy M scene next or keep battling thru the plot? up to u guys x contact me via here twitter,tumblr,fb or my blog**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**sorry for the delay in updating again guys, wanted to plan out the next few chapters so i get lost in smut or overcomplicated plot! as requested by most here's a little mix of both**_

* * *

Jane gazed over Maura's delicious naked form lying on her bed and licked her lips in anticipation. The medical examiner's damp silk robe had fallen apart at her knees and one half splayed to one side giving the detective a clear view of Maura's glistening arousal.

Maura could feel the drips from her hair crawling down her neck toward her burning hot nipples that strained against the wet silk clinging to her body. There was something in the way Jane looked at her; like a predator that instantly had her wet and yearning.

The hazel eyes that were burning into her own widened and slowly dragged down her body as Jane began stripping her clothes from her body. She could feel the beginning of a blush starting to spread across her body but the adoration and lust with which the ME looked at her made her feel confident and sexy.

Maura slyly grinned at the brunette as she began to undress, she scooted back on the bed and grabbed a small remote control and pointed it at her stereo system and that beautiful song that Jane had sung along to began to play, it made Maura's heart soar as she remembered the earnestness and love that the detective had sung to her with.

Jane grinned at the song and whilst it made her remember that she needed to talk to her it also automatically made her hips move of their own accord. She heard the almost silent growl of approval from the bed and she closed her eyes and let the melody take over her body as she undressed.

Watching Jane relax and give in to the music was such a sexy sight and also made Maura feel so proud and privileged knowing that Jane wouldn't do that for anybody. As Jane neared the last item of clothing Maura caught her eyes flutter open and burn straight into her own, she grasped the tie on her robe and pulled it slowly out.

Jane rid herself of her underwear and crawled onto the bed toward the medical examiner. As she reached Maura she ghosted hot breath across her lips causing her to emit a strangled moan. She ran a finger down from those perfect lips down her soft neck and down the smooth expanse of skin down her front all the way to her navel.

Maura gasped as the robe gave away from Jane's touch and she couldn't help but arch her back into Jane's tiny gentle touch. As she did so Jane's other hand found the small of her back and held her up in that arc as she leaned forward and swiped her hot wet tongue around her navel before travelling it back up the same route her finger had just taken.

Jane sat up on her knees and brought Maura forward as she slipped her arms limply out of her robe, head and shoulders still tilted back in pleasure. The ME's thighs encased her own and Maura was gloriously spread for her, Jane couldn't help but roll her hips into Maura's.

Maura was close already once she had recovered from having Jane's hips buck into her own she threw herself up into a sitting position atop of Jane and pushed her backward on the mattress. She tried to protest, of course, but eventually she relented and straightened her legs out under Maura as she lay down. Maura leant down and kissed her with all the fire she could muster.

As they kissed Jane felt Maura graze her core down Jane's body and she shuddered as she felt the wetness trail down her body until it touched her own. They both moaned loudly at the contact and Jane reached to smooth her hands down Maura's amazing ass when Maura grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Jane frowned at the medical examiner as she smirked at her and slid down her body.

Jane obeyed Maura and left her hands above her head which left Maura free to sit up and turn, straddling the detective's torso. Maura couldn't help but chuckle as she heard a noise that could only be described as lustful understanding as Jane realised where she was going. She scooted back on Jane's body and lay her elbows down on the bed whilst wrapping her forearms underneath the brunette's slender legs.

Jane felt Maura's hot breath across her wet core and shuddered before she pulled the medical examiner toward her mouth and took her first long slow taste. She chuckled as Maura jerked at the contact and the detective knew she couldn't last long, however as she began to laugh Maura echoed her action and she found herself bucking uncontrollably.

It became a seductive game of Simon Says, the two women doing their best to undo the woman beneath their mouths and both of them unable to control their body's reactions. It took no time at all until they were both trembling and shaking under the other's tongue and as two sets of thighs began to clamp their pleasurer the two cried out in ecstasy. Maura collapsed on top of Jane and allowed herself to be rolled over and Jane crawled up the bed to hold onto her tightly.

Jane kissed Maura and opened her eyes to see a very sleepy ME trying her best to stay with it. She kissed her forehead and tucked her under the sheet "Sleep." Maura mumbled what could have been a protest but it was so muffled by sleep that it made no sense. Jane chuckled softly and lay with Maura in her arms softly stroking her hair until she drifted off.

Jane woke to the irritating sound of her phone ringing and she grabbed it angrily "What?" replaced her usual greeting. She said nothing as Frost spoke warily down the phone at her. As she put her phone down she felt a soft body roll over and press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I gotta go...the spouse's attorney is challenging our evidence."

Maura sighed softly as she caressed Jane's face she nodded "I'm coming in too."

Jane looked into those big hazel eyes and shook her head "It's really early Maur."

"And I want to get you the irrefutable evidence you need."

Their lips met in a tender caring kiss before they both climbed out of bed.


	33. Chapter 33

_**keeping with the plot/smut mix so leads nicely into the next chap.**_

_**fb/twitter/tumblr/blog etc search for me**_

* * *

The next couple of days dragged torturously as each member of the team worked arduously all hours to collect as much irrefutable evidence as possible to contradict the spouse's story so that the case would not get thrown out. They were so under the pump that Jane and Maura barely saw one another. That Friday just before clocking off time Cavanaugh entered the bullpen and announced that the judge was going to take the case. The tension in the room lifted so much that you could feel the air clearing. Maura rushed over to an exhausted Jane and took her into her arms, neither one of them caring that their embrace lasted longer than usual and most of the other people in the room were staring at them.

"Who's up for the Robber?" Frost practically jumped up from behind his desk beaming at his colleagues at the prospect of having a free weekend.

Jane looked down into the sparkling hazel eyes and was torn, she did want to go out and celebrate with her partner and the guys for it had been a hellish week but on the other hand she and Maur hadn't 'spent the night' together for a couple of nights and she had a certain itch that needed scratching.

Maura could see the thoughts rolling around her detective's mind and she smiled up at her "Have a glass of Merlot waiting for me Barry." She didn't bother looking round at the young detective but kept her focus on Jane instead who beamed at her and picked her up so suddenly that the medical examiner squealed in shock.

Frost shook his head at the two women and shot Korsak a bemused look, he frowned as he noticed the older man looking pale. "Hey, you ok old man?" Korsak simply nodded hurriedly and began packing up some things. "Comin' for a drink?" Frost frowned as the older man shook his head and practically ran out of the bull pen. _What is up with him?_

Maura was the last to arrive at the Dirty Robber, Jane had wanted to wait with her but the ME insisted she go on ahead without her and have a glass waiting for her. As she collected her things from her office she noted the email she had written but not yet sent still open on her computer. She sighed as she quickly re-read it she could feel the uncertainty rolling in the pit of her stomach but she took a deep breath and clicked send anyway.

Jane scooted into their usual booth at the Robber with a beer and glass of red for Maura. She grinned at her partner who slid in opposite her "Cheers!" They both took long sips of their beer and both sighed with relief. Jane looked around "Korsak not coming?"

Frost shook his head "Nah...you know what's up with him?"

Jane chewed her thumb as she thought back to when she saw him downstairs when he nearly caught her and Maur in the lift. "No idea...maybe it's an ex wife?"

Frost snorted into his beer at the thought of Korsak and all his women troubles.

Jane was about to comment when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she smiled to herself knowing exactly who had just walked into the Robber. She didn't look up, instead waiting for the intoxicating scent of a certain medical examiner to waft her way.

As Maura entered the Robber she could see Jane and Frost in their usual spot drinking beer with a glass of wine waiting for her. She smiled widely and shrugged off her anxiety. As she approached the booth Jane didn't look up and meet her eyes but instead was sat incredibly still with a sly grin tugging at the corner of her mouth and Maura sighed at that adorable dimple that made her just want to kiss her all over.

"Hey Doc!" Frost grinned up at the ME who, as usual, managed to still look stunning even after the week they had just had.

Jane didn't look at her until she had slid in to sit next to her, she shivered as she felt Maura's thigh touch her own and soft hand gently rested atop her knee and squeezed it in thanks as she sipped her wine. As Jane gazed at her lovingly she also noticed that she seemed slightly tense, she could see the tiny little worry lines that only ever appeared when Maura was stressed or upset were peeking out. She placed her hand on top of Maura's under the table and gave it a squeeze back.

Maura turned to smile at the brunette but it faded as she saw the concern burning in her chocolate eyes. _She knows me too well, how does she do that?_ She gave a slight shake of her head to reassure Jane but also at the disbelief; Jane always accused her of being able to read her mind but it seemed that the detective could also read her own.

The three of them sat drinking steadily and laughing freely as the week from hell faded into the back of their minds. At some point during the evening Jane and Maura's intertwined hands had crept up Jane's leg and Maura's fingers were currently toying with the inside seam of the detective's trousers. Jane was trying her best to focus on the funny story that Frost was telling her but all her senses were thrown by the wandering fingers on the inside of her thigh. She gripped the ME's hand tightly to tell her to stop.

Maura felt Jane squeeze her hand hard and she chuckled softly under her breath, she knew Jane was telling her to stop but whether it was the break in their sex life or the amount of wine she had now consumed but either way Maura was feeling sexually aroused and wasn't going to give in until Jane gave her what she wanted.

Jane received a hard squeeze on her upper thigh, so high up that it made her physically jerk up from sitting to standing. Frost shot her a confused look whilst Maura descended into giggles next to her. Jane flushed a deep shade of red and shot the medical examiner a filthy look which she didn't notice; too busy with her eyes screwed shut trying to stop the tears of laughter. Jane cleared her throat and looked at Frost "I have to go to the bathroom." Frost shrugged and swigged his beer. Jane looked at Maura and kicked her under the table "You coming?"

Maura grinned at her mischievously. "Why? Do you need assistance Jane?"

Jane growled as she picked the ME up by her arm and shoved her out of the booth whilst whispering in her ear "You're the one who's gonna need assistance after I'm through with you."

Maura allowed herself to be manhandled and shoved toward the bathroom and felt her arousal grow with every step. As they entered the bathroom Maura turned the tables and shoved Jane into a cubicle before locking them both inside.

"What has gotten into you?!" Jane was amused by the usually composed medical examiner.

Maura's smile vanished and she looked deadly seriously at Jane "Not what I need inside me."

Jane stared at her in wide eyed shock and felt her mouth go dry.


	34. Chapter 34

As their two pairs of lips met in a furious kiss they battled for domination, biting and sucking each other's lips and tongue until their lungs burned and they were forced to break the kiss. Jane pulled back to look lovingly into Maura's eyes but it was apparent that the medical examiner was not feeling sentimental in that moment. The detective felt her hand being grabbed by the ME and shoved unceremoniously up Maura's dress.

Maura smirked satisfied as she heard the brunette hiss as her fingers immediately brushed her silken wetness. She had removed her underwear in her office before she left knowing full well she wouldn't be able to last long before she needed Jane. She felt Jane's tender touch and she sighed happily but right at this moment it wasn't what she needed.

Jane's eyes widened momentarily as she felt her fingers being forcefully thrust inside Maura. As she heard the loud lustful moan that followed it, however, Jane forgot her shock and began making hard but slow thrusts into the medical examiner. The door behind Maura began to rattle and bang with every thrust and Jane eased off.

Maura felt Jane pulling back and she growled before gripping her wrist and yanking her back inside her hard. "Faster." She growled at the detective and hissed with pleasure and slight pain as Jane gave it to her incredibly hard. She could feel Jane so deep within her she could barely think straight and when she felt those fingers curl upwards and hit those ridges inside of her she very nearly blacked out.

Jane looked at the ME as she could feel the sweat on her forehead beginning to form, she was thrusting hard, fast and deep into Maura and although her arm was beginning to ache already there was no way she was stopping now; Maura had her head back, eyes partially closed and her mouth gaping at the air like she was trying to find a word to say.

"Jaaane."

The word was drawn out and lustfully low as Jane pulled up the ME's dress to her waist and bent down to latch her mouth onto Maura's throbbing bundle of nerves. The medical examiner was so wet that with every thrust more and more poured into her palm and Jane lapped it up as quickly as she could. She immersed herself in the taste of Maura so much so that she barely noticed that the medical examiner had began to buck against her hand and mouth and was jerking so violently that the toilet door sounded like it was about to break.

Maura could see stars in front of her eyes, they had had amazing sex before but this was something else, Jane was still so deep within her and didn't let up her assault with her tongue that Maura couldn't control her bodily reactions. She felt a pressure build up and tried her best but couldn't hold it back and just as she forced open her eyes as she glanced down she met those lust filled chocolate eyes and her body released the most almighty orgasm she had ever had.

Maura came everywhere and Jane found herself marvelling at it. Her fingers were still so tightly trapped inside the medical examiner that she couldn't move but she turned them both around and brought Maura toward her to lay against her while she stood with her back to the door.

It took Maura a while to recover and as she did she felt Jane's fingers released and slide out of her. She blushed slightly as she met the detective's gaze who simply smiled that lopsided grin and leaned in for a kiss. "Well...I can safely say I have never done that before..." Jane's grin turned smug and Maura scowled at her. "Pride is a deadly sin you know."

Jane chuckled against the medical examiner "So is lust." She retorted. Maura scowled at her once again before reaching to the side of her and undoing the toilet lock so suddenly that Jane nearly fell onto the bathroom floor. "Oh I am gonna get you for that!"

Jane went to chase after her but Maura opened the door to the Robber and smirked back at her "That's what you think..." she sauntered out of the bathroom back to Frost who was sat looking incredibly bored by himself.

"Hey! You're back!" Frost greeted the two happily and pushed another beer and wine toward the pair.

"Actually partner I think we're gonna shoot." Jane picked up Maura's bag and handed it to her.

Maura looked at the bag before taking it, she then looked at Jane and finally at Frost. "Goodnight then Jane." She slid into the booth and toasted her glass against Frost's beer.

Jane frowned at the medical examiner "Don't you wanna go home Maur?"

"No thank you." She could feel Jane scowling at her but she didn't turn to look. "You can though, I'm sure Barry and I will be able to have fun without you."

Frost looked between the pair and sighed. _Another fight? Seriously?_ He excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Jane slid into the booth next to Maura and took a sip of her beer trying not to let her anger show. She turned to the medical examiner "What are you doing?"

Maura turned to her with a wide smile "Teaching you a lesson Detective."

Jane swigged her beer silently until Frost came back and as Maura struck up a conversation about who knows what she smiled as an idea popped into her head. She snuck her hand under the table and rested it on Maura's knee. She saw the medical examiner tense up briefly but it didn't disturb her flow. Jane grazed it upward and upward, every inch she got higher she could see the strain it was taking for Maura to concentrate. When Jane got so close to Maura's core a hand dug its nails into her forearm.

Maura was beginning to lose her focus and stammer over her words, she saw Barry's flicker of worry pass across his eyes so she dug her nails into Jane's arm under the table before Barry asked her anything she couldn't lie to.

Despite how hard Maura was digging her nails in it didn't deter Jane and she kept going until she reached the medical examiner's still dripping core. She took a sip of her beer to hide her smile as Maura let out an odd noise.

"Hey you ok Doc?"

"I...I, um...I am feeling a little...um, I think I will go home now, sorry, thank you for the drinks Barry." She grasped her bag and turned to the detective sat next to her. "Jane?"

Jane was fighting the smirk as best she could as she met the ME's furious gaze "Hmm?"

"Shall we?"

"Nah, I actually feel like finishing this beer now." With her words Jane pushed her fingers up even further to tease Maura's entrance.

Maura sucked in a deep breath and felt like hitting the stubborn brunette, she opened her mouth to yell at her when a voice interrupted her.

"Come on Jane, take the Doc home, she ain't lookin' so good." Frost looked sympathetically at the medical examiner who was flushed more than he had ever seen.

Jane sighed as she took another swig of her beer and withdrew her hand from under Maura's dress. "Throw me my jacket?" she said to her partner, as he turned to pass it to her she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them whilst looking at Maura.

Maura swallowed a growl as she watched the detective and rushed them both out of the Robber as fast as possible. As they climbed into the back of a cab Maura turned and scowled at her "You are in so much trouble."

The word shivered down Jane's spine to in between her legs and she gulped at the intense desire in those hazel eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

_**warning plot begins to creep back now - the first part of this was a request as is the plot coming back so im trying to please everyone which is impossible so bear with me xx**_

* * *

The cab ride home was a blur whether it was due to the beers she had drank in the Robber or whether it was Maura's hand cupping her roughly so that every time they went over a bump or pothole Jane nearly came, she didn't know, either way it was driving her crazy. The detective didn't remember getting up the stairs to her apartment let alone letting them both in. All she could focus on was the medical examiner's swollen lips against her own.

Jane's hands were clutching at the hem of her dress trying to hitch it up and simultaneously kneading her cheeks. Maura was determined not to let the kiss fade out and every time Jane pulled back for breath Maura simply yanked her back in for another lip numbing kiss. As she slowly backed the brunette toward her bedroom she secured one arm around her slender waist and used the free hand to wind her fingers in the dark unruly curls.

She felt Maura tugging at her hair and it made her moan lustfully; actions like that meant that Maur was in charge tonight and damn it was hot! Her kisses were getting deeper and more frantic and Jane could feel herself feel like she was about to lose her mind when she felt the medical examiner rip her hands from off her waist and hold them behind her back.

Jane pulled back and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Maura smirked at her and snapped the cold metal closed around her wrists. She revelled in the look of utter shock on Jane's face and shoved her backwards onto her bed.

Jane was in shock, not only had Maura been able to overpower her she had also managed to steal her handcuffs without her noticing. Now as she lay uncomfortably on her cuffed hands she struggled to get up.

"Stay still."

Maura's tone was cold and commanding and Jane froze immediately. She had never seen Maura like this in the bedroom it was intriguing.

Maura stripped not making a big show of it but still having a profound effect on the detective if her gaping mouth and heaving chest were anything to go by. She climbed onto the bed toward the headboard and sat herself up against it.

Jane groaned in annoyance as the naked ME crawled straight past her and with difficulty she managed to sit upright and tried to shuffle her way toward Maura.

"I told you to stay still."

"But I-" Jane stopped at the glare on Maura's face and did as she was told stopping in her position opposite Maura near the end of the bed.

"You need to be taught a lesson."

The words sent an immediate warm gush between Jane's legs and she nodded eagerly.

"You were very naughty tonight."

Jane watched in awe as Maura's hands worked down her neck and fondled her own magnificent breasts.

"You need to be punished." The last word was hissed out as Maura reached her soaked centre and began circling her fingers around her engorged bundle of nerves. "Ah, ah ah." She scolded as the brunette began to move.

Jane scowled at her and began to move again when Maura stilled her fingers completely and glared at her. Jane gulped and sat back down and Maura began pleasuring herself once again. After a couple of moans Jane couldn't take it any more "Please Maur, take these off...I just wanna touch you."

Maura forced her eyes open to look at Jane and shook her head slowly "This is your punishment Detective."

It nearly killed Jane but she stayed put and she watched until the medical examiner threw her head back and began bucking wildly against her own hand Jane couldn't take it anymore and wriggled up the bed, as soon as she placed her tongue onto the ME's core she screamed her name and came violently.

As Jane snuggled up to her Maura gave her a filthy look "You failed your lesson."

Jane grinned at her "Guess that means I get detention then!"

* * *

Their weekend off together was glorious and at several moments Jane found herself wanting to ask Maura to go away with her but chickened out, not knowing if it was too soon. She also wanted to get to the bottom of whatever had troubled her at the end of the week before, it didn't seem to be now, but Jane wanted to make sure that Maura knew she could trust her and tell her anything.

Maura desperately wanted to sit down and talk with Jane but their weekend together was so secluded and private it made her so happy and she didn't want to bring up anything that might ruin that. It wasn't until they woke up on Monday morning that Maura realised just how quickly their time together had flown and she woke feeling sick.

They entered the precinct together, no longer worried about which car they arrived in. As they waited for their coffees Jane placed a hand on Maura's lower back and rubbed gentle circles there. Even though she hadn't said a word Jane knew that whatever was troubling Maura was back, she had been awfully quiet this morning and didn't even give her the usual lecture on road safety.

Maura felt the reassuring hand on her back and she resolved herself to talk to Jane today, it wouldn't be pleasant but it had to be done. She felt Jane lean in subtly and brush her lips gently across the shell of her ear. Maura closed her eyes and breathed in all that was Jane and was absorbed by the brunette's calming presence.

"Get that dog outta my cafe!"

Her Ma's loud voice jolted Jane out of her moment with Maura and she spilled a little coffee down the ME's top which she cursed at and hurriedly began dabbing away at.

"Shit! Come here...Elsie come here!"

At the sound of the dog's name both Maura and Jane's heads shot up and toward the doorway where a beetroot red Korsak was tugging at the lab's leash. Maura felt her stomach sink as she looked at the dog and then to Jane who looked as pale as if she had seen a ghost. Maura felt sick again as Jane frowned and stepped away from her, going after Korsak.

"Korsak! Why do you have Elsie?" the world seemed to stop in that moment as the thoughts and emotions swirled around Jane's mind and heart, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the guilt crashed against her. _I haven't heard from him since..._ Realisation slapped her across the face as she looked at Korsak's worn and guilty face "Is he...?"

Maura somehow managed to bring the feeling back to her legs and she walked over to the brunette and turned her to face her, she held her face in her palms gently and leaned in to kiss her but stopped suddenly and gasped.


	36. Chapter 36

**_As a UK lass I have not seen the latest episodes (season 4) so apologies if this confuses what uv seen! There is a scene included in this chapter like before which borrows from the show but changes it too. I own nothing. (Also - dont kill me for this!)_**

* * *

Jane pulled back at Maura's gasp and saw her wide eyes staring over her shoulder. Jane turned to look in the same direction and gasped as she saw him. _Casey._ Elsie bounded up to him and sat herself next to him like the loyal companion she was. He greeted her with a smile and a pat before he looked up and immediately connected with the brunette's eyes.

Casey struggled over on his crutches "Jane. Hi...I didn't know you'd be here today."

Jane could feel the bile sitting near the top of her throat "I work here."

He nodded slowly before he noticed Maura stood nearby looking distraught "Hello Maura."

Maura didn't know what to do or how to react, she felt like bursting into tears, she felt like vomiting, she felt like hitting him repeatedly but what she did do, surprised herself "Casey, how are you?" she asked calmly.

"I'm...okay."

Jane turned to look at Maura, her voice having made her jump in remembrance of her presence. Now as she looked at her, her head was spinning her heart hammered against her ribs. "I'll...uh...I'll just meet you downstairs..." she felt like the worst person in the world but she couldn't speak to him with her there.

Maura swallowed her tears and tried not to let her face show the utter heartbreak she felt. "Ok." As soon as she reached downstairs she locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed until she thought she would pass out.

Jane watched Maura go and all she could hear was the roaring of her heart in her ears and she felt sick. A voice behind her jolted her back into the room.

"I'm sorry that wasn't much of a greeting."

Jane laughed softly and turned back to face Casey her whole body at odds with itself; his vision making her feel both sick and happy.

"Let me start again."

"Okay."

"Hello Jane."

"Hello, it's good to see you." Her nausea began to fade; she was glad to see him especially as the immediate thought she had when she saw Elsie was...

"I said I'd, uh, be in touch when I was ready." He avoided her gaze momentarily.

There was an irrational part of her that wanted to laugh at his avoidance "So, I'm guessing you're not ready." Her guilt began to fade as he reminded her of all the ways in which he kept doing this to her.

"It's complicated...I'm getting closer though."

Jane sighed silently "Okay, so why are you here?" _I'm not a toy Casey._

"I need to talk to Sergeant Korsak."

Korsak awkwardly made his way over at the mention of his name "Hi Casey."

"Hi Vince."

Jane bounced on the balls of her feet "All right well. You know, I don't want to get between you and Korsak."

Casey opened his mouth to explain but Jane turned and left. Korsak threw him a sympathetic look and he hated it.

Jane rushed into the nearest bathroom and sank to the cold hard floor, all her conflicting emotions swirled within her, she crawled to the nearest cubicle and threw up.

After a couple of hours of pretending to be ok and trying to absorb herself in her work Maura sighed and plucked up the courage to and speak to Jane about it all. She arrived in the bullpen, however, and could not see the detective. She asked around only to be informed that the brunette had gone home sick. Her heart and stomach both sank and the nausea that she had felt earlier came flooding back. She made her way over to Korsak who glanced at her nervously. "Were you wanting to speak to me Vince?" the older man frowned at her "The day you arrived back to work?"

Korsak sighed deeply before nodding slowly. "You know I told you that he went in for the clinical trials, and I was looking after Elsie?"

Maura nodded trying to shut out the memory of that fateful Tuesday night when she went to talk to Jane and this whole thing started.

"He called for Elsie back...he didn't qualify for the trials."

Maura felt both relieved and saddened for Casey, she knew how risky it all was but she also knew how desperate he was. She left the BPD and found herself sitting in her car outside Jane's apartment unsure of what to do. She summoned up the courage and went up. When she reached the door she somehow felt that letting herself in was too much in this situation and so knocked.

Jane didn't want to see anyone but the knock at her door sounded so unsure that she prayed it was the pizza delivery guy and not someone she knew coming to check up on her; it certainly wasn't her Ma who didn't know the meaning of knocking and she doubted it was one of the guys.

When the brunette opened the door she looked completely broken and it killed Maura. It hurt even more, however, when Jane didn't move out of the doorway, making no space for Maura to go in.

Jane didn't want to see Maura in that moment, she had prayed she would have stayed at work and become so engrossed in what she was doing she wouldn't remember that Jane had said she would meet her downstairs, but this was Doctor Smarty-pants after all, of course she would have remembered. She wanted to see Maura even less than she wanted to see Casey in that moment, she had no idea how she felt let alone what to do. "I can't do this right now Maur."

"Do what?" Maura felt an irrational anger building up inside of her. She was hurt, of course, that as soon as Casey appeared again she was pushed onto the back burner but at the same time she had been waiting for it, expecting it. Wasn't that, after all, the reason she tried to stop this developing in the fist place? Despite everything that had transpired between the pair Maura was still her friend first and foremost and she had hoped that Jane would still see that.

"This...us..." Jane turned her back toward Maura praying that she hadn't already seen the tears rolling down her face. "This...affair."

The word shot through Maura like a bullet. "I came as your friend."

Jane turned back to face her but the medical examiner had gone.


	37. Chapter 37

**_thanks for still reading guys i was expecting abuse and only got a little bit! glad u guys trust me to get us where we need to be :)_**

**_this is shorter than i wanted but i didnt want to rush this next chapter so as much as you hate me and my cliffhangers you've got another to deal with *winces and ducks*_**

* * *

That night Jane spent soaked in alcohol and tears just as the last time Casey was on the scene. During the night her thoughts flitted back to that night that Maura came over to talk about Casey and they ended up... she put her head in her hands. _What the fuck am I doing? When was the last time Casey came over just to see if I was ok?_ But even as the thoughts crossed her mind the guilt slapped her across the face. _He doesn't feel like a real man...and I've cheated on him. _The two conflicting sides of her waged a battle that lasted well into the morning. As her alarm sounded she frowned at the time and couldn't help but smile as she noted that a certain medical examiner had adjusted her alarm to an hour earlier. Her smile faded as yesterday came back into her memory and tears filled her eyes. For what must be the countless time now Jane climbed out of bed determined to clear the air with Maura and set things right between them.

The door flung open with no warning and Korsak looked up with a jump.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man looked at the detective guiltily as he petted the animal next to him. "Doctor Isles said it would be okay...I couldn't take any more holiday..."

Jane took a moment to process the scene in front of her. She had arrived at Maura's and psyched herself up for a fight and so hadn't bothered knocking. The last thing she expected to see, however, was her old partner in the medical examiner's living room. As Jane stared at the big soulful eyes staring back at her all the guilt, fear and dread from yesterday and last night sprang back into her throat and sat there like a heavy lump. "Where is he?"

Korsak looked down at Elsie and began to panic. He had promised Casey not to tell her that he had found a surgeon willing to perform the highly risky surgery, but how could he explain away why he was looking after Elsie yet again after only giving her back the day before?

Jane reached into her pocket and called the only person she could think of in that moment.

_"Hello. This is Doctor Isles Chief Medical Examiner for the state of Massachusetts. I cannot take your call at the present moment. Please leave your message and a contact number and I shall endeavour to get back to you."_

Jane usually laughed or made some joke about the highly formal message but now it just upset and infuriated her. She rushed out of the medical examiner's home without so much as a second look at Korsak. She sped to the BPD and raced into the cafe yelling frantically. "MA! Where's Maur?"

Angela blinked at her screaming daughter momentarily and tried to comprehend what she was yelling about "What?"

Jane scowled at her mother. "Where is Maura?" she growled the question at her flummoxed Ma.

Angela frowned at her flustered daughter with concern "I don't know Janie, she told me last night that she was taking a couple of days." Angela went to walk around the counter when Jane stormed off angrily "Janie?!"

Jane flew down to the morgue and slammed her fist against the door when she found it locked. She momentarily lost control of her emotions and booted her foot into the office door creating a dent in the veneer. She heard a quiet cough behind her and spun on her heel to face Susie.

"D-Doctor Isles has taken some leave Detective." Susie nervously eyed the furious detective.

Jane ground her teeth and tried to reign in her temper "How exactly did she manage to swing leave overnight?!"

Susie was taken aback by the brunette's vicious tone and she frowned "Overnight? We received the memo last week Detective."

Jane wandered back up to the bull pen in a stupor. _She booked leave last week?_ Jane suddenly felt guilt rain down on her like hail. _Maybe that's why she wanted to talk._ She shook her head as she stalked out through the bull pen. She could hear Frost calling her over her shoulder, she waved him off dismissively "Tell Cavanaugh it's an emergency." She yelled as she made her way outside. Jane sat in her car for a moment, thoughts swirling around her brain unsure of what her next move should be. She had no idea where Casey or Maura were. Her eyes caught a bundle of papers on her back seat and she grabbed them; the stuff Maura brought her that night about Casey's surgery. She flicked through them until she saw a name of a surgeon and the hospital; Mass General. She flicked on the sirens and followed the only lead she had at that moment.

* * *

Jane burst through the doors of Massachusetts General Hospital and threw her weight around along with flashing her badge at various staff members until finally somebody relented and confirmed that yes Lieutenant Colonel Charles Jones was indeed a patient in their hospital. It took a bit more shouting and threatening to find out that he was currently in surgery at that very moment. Jane took a couple of steps back and felt very faint all of a sudden. She bumped into someone behind her and barely registered it until person addressed her.

"Jane? Uh, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane turned and blinked at the vision in front of her she frowned and felt herself swaying and the threat of unconsciousness clung to her. "M-Maur?"


	38. Chapter 38

_**i loved all the guesses u guys sent me as to why maura was in the hospital with casey etc, wonder if any of u got it right? ;)**_

_**hope this is an ok chapter, not as long as i would have liked but i didnt want to drag it all out. the following chapter may well be the last chapter so I'm gonna take my time to get it right for you guys.**_

* * *

Blackness took a hold of Jane and just like that she was gone.

She managed to catch the tall detective just as she began to collapse. She settled her limp body in a hospital waiting chair and as nurses rushed over she batted them away; the last thing the poor brunette needed as she came to was bustling nurses. She laid a hand at the detective's neck and gasped a little at Jane's racing pulse. As she checked over the unconscious brunette she couldn't help but recall the look in the detective's dark eyes as she called out Maura's name. There was something heartbreaking about the look she gave her. Her thoughts were brushed away as the detective began to stir, she placed a hand across her forehead and frowned at the burning heat she found there.

Once Jane's senses returned to her she found herself sat in one of the hospital waiting room chairs. It took her a moment to remember where she was and she sat up abruptly bumping into a kind gentle hand that lay across her forehead. Jane turned to the figure frowning.

"Hello Detective, I trust you are feeling better now?"

Jane shied away from the woman's touch and blinked in disbelief. "Doctor Martin?"

Hope nodded and looked concerned at the brunette. "Perhaps we should get you checked out after all."

"What? No!" Jane couldn't shake the image of Maura from her mind and realising it was her mother had thrown the detective completely. Hope looked taken aback by Jane's raised voice. "Sorry...no, I'll be ok, I just went funny...you just looked so much like..."

Hope sighed deeply at the unspoken mention of Maura's name. "She's lucky to have you, you know." Hope watched as the detective's eyes filled with tears and as the brunette detective shook her head frantically Hope felt her heart sink a little in compassion. "She is. I have never seen so much love in one person's eyes as I did in yours when you thought I was her."

Jane looked into Hope's eyes and saw the same earnestness that Maura had shining there. Jane was unsure about so many things but she did know that she loved Maura and that that love was like nothing else she had ever felt. Still the overwhelming guilt about Casey and the way she had treated Maura was eating away at her from inside. "But I-"

"I cannot imagine I'll ever be able to thank her enough, but I know that having you next to her as she wakes would make her happy." Hope smiled and tentatively touched the detective's arm reassuringly.

Jane shook her head "But Case-" she stopped and frowned at the doctor "Thank her?"

Jane was staring blankly at her and Hope nodded "I don't know what made her come around in the end but I am so thankful that she did."

Jane felt the faintness returning as all the links came together to make sense. _Casey is undergoing life threatening surgery that could leave him completely paralysed...or worse. And now Maura is having her kidney removed to donate it. _Jane paled at the realisation that came next; _Neither of them felt like they could talk to me about it. They both made their decisions alone. I could lose both of them...they both deserve so much better than the way I've treated them. I'm a coward._ Something snapped inside of her and suddenly she stood abruptly, for the first time in a long time somehow everything was clear inside her heart and mind, there was no confusion, she knew where she belonged.

Hope watched as the brunette detective walked away from her and started down the hospital corridor. She frowned after her, she didn't know what the relationship between Maura and Jane was, as far as she knew it was simply a friendship but the way Jane had looked at her when she mistook her for Maura...she shook her head as she thought about it, no one but Paddy Doyle had ever looked at her with such intense love and everyone knew how that had ended. She may not be the mother she imagined to Maura after the way everything had happened but she hoped that she got to experience a love like that. Despite how it all ended and the heartbreak and sadness that went with it, everyone deserved to be loved so wholly it hurt. Hope watched the brunette shrink in the distance and she prayed that she would make Maura that happy.

The corridor seemed to stretch out in front of her like an everlasting path with a fork at the end. One path took her to Casey, the other took her to Maura. As she got to the fork in the corridor Jane stopped, looked down each one and then closed her eyes. The guilt she felt about both of them sat heavily on her shoulders and she couldn't shrug it off. Casey had brushed her aside to spare her the pain, just as Maura had done. She was partly angry with them both, she was stronger than that, she would have supported each of them...both of them. She shook her head at the thought, she had betrayed both of them in the process of everything and it had to stop. She couldn't keep both of them. She didn't deserve to, and it wasn't fair on either of them. She sucked in a deep breath and banished all the fear and nerves that fluttered around her gut and found that strong voice, the one that had always had her back, the one that she had always trusted without question. It was not wavering, it was not confused, it said the name loud and clear, the name that made her heart flutter, the name that quietened her mind, the name that she knew she had to spend the rest of her life trying to take care of; the person she missed so much it made her soul ache.


	39. Epilogue

**_So glad u guys liked that last chapter I was worried :) had some incredible feedback this week, thank you guys so much xxx_**

**_I think this may be the final chapter so I hope it does the story justice and you guys enjoy, let me know xx_**

* * *

Jane sat next to the hospital bed waiting and praying for those eyes to open. She watched the steady rise and fall of the chest and surveyed every inch of skin to see if she could spot any movement. After what felt like a lifetime the eyes slowly opened and blinked at her.

"J-Jane?" the voice was rough and groggy from anaesthetic tubes.

The brunette reached over and retrieved the glass of water from the side table to cool the sore throat. "Hey you." She smiled affectionately but couldn't help the tears and fear that crept into her voice at the possible idea of rejection.

"Why are y-you here?" the brow furrowed.

Jane gulped and felt an ice cold chill run down her spine. She searched the face looking for whether it was asked in anger or confusion. She took a deep breath and prayed for the latter. "I'm a detective. You can't keep secrets from me."

The gaze stayed fixed upon those chocolate brown eyes waiting for a sign, a symbol, a flicker of doubt but none came. "Detective Smartypants."

Both sets of dimples gleamed across the space between them, they seemed to light up the room and their hearts both soared at the sight. Jane wanted nothing more than to reach over and embrace the pale medical examiner or to at least hold her hand but she stayed herself. "Maur...I know I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Jane I-"

Jane cut her off "No. Please let me finish. I do, and I know I have a lot to prove to you after all I've done but I never ever want to be in that position where you feel like you can't tell me about something like this." Jane could feel the tears growing heavier in her eyes and she struggled to keep them contained. "I screwed up. Bad. And if we can only ever be friends I understand, but let me at least be that to you and I will spend the rest of forever trying to be the friend you deserve...the friend you are to me."

Maura took a moment to carefully consider Jane's words. There was only one thing to say. "Badly." The medical examiner grinned at the brunette and started to laugh but her smile faded as the detective burst into tears. "Jane?"

Jane shook her head and held up her hands helplessly "You have no idea just how wonderful you are! Maura I-"

She was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door and a timid nurse poked her head in nervously "Detective Rizzoli?" Jane nodded. "The patient you inquired about? Lieutenant Colonel Jones? He's out of surgery."

The nurse slinked away and Jane felt every organ in her body turn to stone. She sat frozen in fear not wanting to meet Maura's gaze, too scared to see more hurt or confusion. She, instead, jumped at the soft contact on her arm.

"Casey? Is he alright?"

Maura's eyes were soft and full of concern and Jane was baffled by her kind nature. The detective shook her head in slight disbelief "I don't know."

"Perhaps you should go and find out." Maura rubbed Jane's arm affectionately but frowned as the brunette laughed "What?"

"After everything that's happened, after everything I've done, after the way I've treated you, you still care about what happens to Casey?"

Maura smiled "Firstly, even if I was mad at you, that's no reason to be mad at him. After all, all he did was love you and that's no fault of his. Secondly, of course I care about what happens to him, he's gone through a very serious surgery." Maura also couldn't help but secretly admit that as Jane had sat waiting for her to wake up she had felt a little smug about it all and did feel guilty about all the anger she had had toward Casey, after all it really wasn't his fault what Jane did...although he didn't treat her in the best way. She shook her thoughts out and concentrated on Jane.

"You've gone through serious surgery too."

"Yes but I have two kidneys Jane." Maura paused and frowned "Well, one now. The point being that he only has one spine, if it hasn't gone well..." she breathed a deep sigh and took her hand off Jane's arm as she felt that niggling guilt. "He needs you Jane."

Jane shook her head "No he doesn't. He didn't _need_ me to make this decision. He didn't _need_ to tell me about it. He didn't _need_ to end things finally with me. He didn't _need_ to ever see me again." Jane took a deep breath as she gazed into those sad hazel eyes. "Even if there was no you, no us, I couldn't do it Maur. Not because I'm not strong enough, not because I don't care but because we don't need each other. We could live apart again for years and survive. What truly got my head out of my ass Maur, was the thought that if you ever left my life in any way shape or form, I couldn't survive. I need you." She shook her head despondently "And that's not enough, I know it's not but I realised that fully today and it nearly killed me."

Tears were streaming down Jane's face and Maura reached up to caress her cheek. "I need you too Jane. I never realised how much either until I went into surgery. Despite there being little risk I couldn't stop the nervous thoughts and there's something I've needed to say for a long time now...Jane I-"

Another knock came from the doorway and interrupted the medical examiner. They both turned to see Hope stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Maura, there is nothing I can say or do, ever, to thank you enough. I know that. And the way I reacted to everything...my behaviour has been inexcusable but I just needed to say..." she paused as she took a deep breath and looked right into Maura's eyes "Never have I been so proud of a daughter as I am right now." With those words emotion swallowed her and she ducked out just as quickly as she had arrived.

Maura lay staring at the empty doorway with so many emotions pounding through her veins that she felt numb. She felt a hand upon hers and she looked up and smiled at Jane. They each took a deep breath and spoke simultaneously

"I love you Maur."

"I love you Jane."

Jane raised the ME's hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. They both gazed happily into one another's eyes. They both knew that they had a ways to go yet. Jane still had a chapter of her life that she needed to close once and for all but she finally felt as if she could. She felt like she truly belonged, she was at home in that room and she felt as if she stood tall next to Maura. She wasn't a doormat, she wasn't there to be used and she wasn't there to use Maura. Yes, they had a long way to go but Jane felt like her heart was once again whole and beat in time with the woman's next to her.

* * *

_**totally forgot to add in the original prompt from littleginge99 -i cant find the original tweet now but it was basically - Jane & Maura have an affair behind Casey/Ian's back.**_

_**Hope you think i did it justice feel free to send any more prompts via here, my blog, twitter, tumblr, or fb :)**_


End file.
